


Memento Mori

by False_Ginger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Death (duh), Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Gore, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 82,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/False_Ginger/pseuds/False_Ginger
Summary: The angels have developed an attack to strip reapers of their immortality, and William T. Spears is their very first victim. The once-proud supervisor is left abandoned in the mortal realm without his precious scythe or spectacles to aid him, and he is forced to reacquaint himself with the human world he hasn't lived in for decades. Ronald Knox volunteers to look after the man whom he'd always admired. A task which begins as a burden to the party boy soon develops into a fight for William's survival, as well as an unexpected romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I've taken a brief hiatus on updating "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes," though fear not (if you've been reading it, that is)! I've no intentions of abandoning it.  
> "Memento Mori" is among my more recent fics, and it's one I've been very excited to share. The title of this fic loosely translates from Latin to mean "Remember Your Mortality." It's a fairly common phrase, so I don't feel too clever for it.  
> Before diving in, I would like to provide a sort of disclaimer. It may not come up in the first few chapters, though I have adopted the idea of William having German heritage, as it's something that I found very intriguing. However, I'm not the first to write about such an idea. I know I've seen this head cannon floating about in a few different fics, including one of my favorites: "Roter Himmel, Terra Rosa," by TiBun and Xenobia. If they did originate this thought, then I'd like to thank them for the inspiration! 
> 
> *Kuro belongs to Yana Toboso!*
> 
> This is really one of the more dramatic and somber stories I've written, though it's gradually become one of my favorites! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Rain beat against the window of William’s office that gloomy afternoon, but even that usually soothing sound couldn’t stifle his oncoming headache. It had been a rather trying day. He wondered if his employees were a pack of wild dogs now and again by how difficult they were to control. His intercom buzzed, and he pressed its button gingerly, his other hand messaging at his throbbing temple. 

“Yes?” he asked his secretary tersely, perhaps a bit more so than he’d intended. 

“Mr. Knox is here to see you,” Samantha informed him in that meek voice of hers. 

“Send him in,” he allowed, sighing as he heard the door open. Ronald Knox strode into the room with a serious expression on his usually smirking young face. He clutched a thick file in his hands, and he quickly made toward William’s desk to give them to him. 

“Afternoon, boss,” he greeted quickly, leaning over the desk in a casual movement to rest his elbows upon it. William saw it as being bold more than anything else. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, but Ronald was too busy gesturing toward the file to notice. 

“We’ve got a serious situation in Sector 8,” he said before William had the chance to greet him in return. 

He nearly rolled his eyes at the blonde young man. Ronald thought it sounded cooler to talk about the various districts of London in “sectors,” though despite his best efforts at establishing it, William refused to learn. 

“Layman’s terms, Knox. Which street?” He assumed the other reaper was referring to some sort of trouble out in the field. 

“Bride,” Ronald breathed, put off by his supervisor’s stubbornness. “Apparently demons have been detected there, and the higher-ups want me to take you along for my collections.” 

William’s hackles raised immediately at hearing “demons,” and he pursed his lips. The hell-dwellers were the scourge of their profession, and he had little patience for them. Well, he had little patience for anything that pushed his buttons, but the sentiment was exemplified when it came to demons. 

“Where are the rest of your colleagues?” William asked straightaway. It was highly unusual for his superiors to send him out into the field, unless everyone else was already out on collections. Or unless it was particularly dangerous. 

In that case, William felt the need to prepare himself a bit. Although he spent most of his days behind his desk toiling over paperwork, he was one of London’s most skilled combatants, especially when it came to demons. He used his scythe as if it were an extension of his own arm. 

“I dunno, it sounded like they really wanted you to go,” Ronald shrugged, running a hand through his feathered golden locks. 

That meant it was dangerous. 

“What time is the collection scheduled for?” William asked brusquely, rising from his seat and summoning his death scythe into his hand. The pruning pole’s lethal blades glinted coldly in the office light. 

“Twenty minutes,” Ronald sputtered in mild surprise, eyes fixed on his boss’ scythe. 

“Then we had better get going,” William stated, his piercing eyes as sharp as his scythe’s blade. Ronald watched as the older reaper phased out of his office in a flash, then scrambling after him. 

 

“Good grief,” William huffed as he materialized in the mortal world. In the supposed heat of the moment, he’d entirely forgotten about the rain. Whatever the weather was in the reaper realm was typically mirrored in the human world, after all. It was very un-William of him to forget about such a detail, though. 

Ronald soon appeared in the alley behind him, an umbrella blooming over his blonde head. “Forget something, boss?” he asked with a small grin, sidling up to the other man to shield them both from the elements. 

“Indeed I did,” William admitted, grateful for Ronald’s occasional resourcefulness. “Still, if it comes to battle, we will have to abandon it.” He bristled again at the thought of having to use his scythe for more than snipping cinematic records. He turned his head toward his companion slightly. “Where is our client located?”

Ronald pointed across the street to the adjoining alley. It was completely dark save for a softly flickering candle in one window. “There. Eliza Bickerman, forty-six year old widow. Alcohol poisoning.” William nodded, and the pair started across the street. Ronald’s attention remained focused on keeping the umbrella over his boss’ head until he felt that dank demonic aura hit him. 

His steps faltered as that familiar stench met his nose, and he hadn’t even realized he’d stopped dead in his tracks. And so, William continued out from under the umbrella and into the bowels of the alleyway. Feeling somewhat foolish, Ronald forced himself to gather his own wits and follow the older reaper into the darkness. 

“Knox,” William snapped in an intense whisper once his junior had caught up to him, “stay at my back no matter what. We do not yet know what we’re dealing with.” Even with the rain falling all around them, the area seemed suspiciously quiet. Ronald felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end as that potent scent grew stronger. It was drawing nearer. 

William slipped silently through the conveniently open window of their client’s meager one-room abode. Ronald followed him smoothly. There sat Eliza, hunched over at a small wooden table, scantily-clothed and alone in the room. She was unconscious and barely breathing. It would be any time by then, and death could wait. 

William and Ronald stood solemnly in the corner, their acidic green eyes practically glowing in the dark. “Boss, where is it?” Ronald whispered, a touch rattled by the suspenseful situation they were in. 

“The demon? I can’t te—” William froze midsentence, and his eyes widened. “Ronald, that is no demo—” Before he could finish, an ear-piercing shriek sounded from the ceiling. Instinctively, William turned to shield his companion from flying debris. When the dust had the chance to settle for a moment, Ronald peered out from beneath William to see a ghostly figure clothed in white hovering in the air before them. It was an angel. 

Ronald’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of it; he’d never seen one in person before. “Knox, stay down,” William ordered sharply, aiming his scythe directly at the angel’s head. Its empty eyes stared directly into the reaper’s soul, and a sinister grin split the “holy” being’s face. 

“It seems our plans have changed,” it spoke in an eerie, two-toned voice. It pointed a finger with long, sharp nails toward where Ronald knelt in the corner behind William’s protection. “That boy was going to be our messenger, but you will do even better, Spears.” William didn’t try to comprehend its blather, instead taking action. He sent his scythe darting in a split second at the insidious fiend, though he was shocked when it not only dodged his attack, but also took firm hold of the pole. 

“Blast,” William hissed through clenched teeth, feebly trying to loosen his precious tool from the angel’s grip. With an inhuman speed, the being clawed its way up the pole until it was face-to-face with the flabbergasted supervisor. They stared into one another’s eyes for what felt like hours, and for once, William wasn’t sure of what to do. 

It was then that an extremely high-pitched note sounded from the creature’s mouth, and William’s body crumpled in an instant. He fell to the floor in a heap, Ronald staring in horror as it all happened. 

“No!” the young reaper cried, scrambling out of the corner with his own death scythe roaring to life. The angel flew backwards and out of his reach, though, that filthy grin still plastered on its face. 

“Let this be a foreboding to all reapers. A war is coming, and there shall be no one left to dig your graves.” In a blinding flash of light, the angel vanished in thin air. The room was then silent as the grave. 

Ronald could barely breathe as he ran toward William’s limp form. “Boss!” he shouted in a quavering voice, grasping the man’s face and turning him to look at him. He felt peculiarly warm in Ronald’s trembling hands, a heat he could even feel through his leather gloves. “Shit, shit, shit,” Ronald stammered, patting the man’s face frantically as if that would help him wake up. He had no idea what the angel had done to him, and therefore, no idea of what he could possibly do to help. 

Whatever that cure was, he was almost certain he couldn’t provide it, so he called dispatch right away and explained their situation. In a matter of minutes, medical experts from the reaper realm materialized inside that small one-room home. They placed a charm around the premises to prevent any mortals from wandering in while they tended to William’s injuries, and Ronald just paced around in shock at what had just happened. 

That was supposed to be him lying on the floor. 

The realization hit him like a sack of stones. That was what the angel had said, hadn’t it? That they had originally been after him? Why would they want to use Ronald to deliver their message? It was almost too much for him to handle, but somehow he managed the gumption to walk up to one of the stoic reaper officers at the door and relay that not-so-subtle warning before promptly blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald awoke to find bright lights shining in his face, and a throng of reapers wearing medical masks surrounding him. “Mr. Knox, can you hear me?” a stern feminine voice met his ears, and he nodded weakly. He was extremely disoriented. 

“B…” He knew he needed to ask something. “B-B…” He knit his brow, but then each memory resurfaced and he sat upright. “Boss! Mr. Spears—how is he?” He watched the other reapers exchange somewhat grave expressions, and he felt a knot twist into his stomach. “He’s not dead—right?” He needed to know, and if they didn’t tell him soon, he was sure he’d go mad. 

“No, he’s not dead,” one woman told him carefully, unsure of how to explain the news. That alone was enough to make Ronald sigh in relief. As much of a tight-ass William T. Spears was, he was the best supervisor Ronald had ever worked under, and he respected him to no end. 

“Good,” Ronald exhaled deeply. His relief lasted only a short while longer when he noticed those somber faces still glancing about. “What? What’s goin’ on?”

At last, a tall, lean man in a white uniform walked up to Ronald. “It is a complicated scenario, Mr. Knox. Seeing as you were involved with the victim, we decided that you have a right to know what has transpired. However, if we tell you, you will be bound to a strict vow of silence. No one can know. Do you understand?” Ronald narrowed his eyes at the man. Even if he didn’t trust himself to keep quiet, he had to know what was happening. 

“I swear I won’t tell anyone,” he said with utmost sincerity. There was a pause as the tall man tried to read Ronald’s face for any sign of mischief, but he found none.

“This was no ordinary angel attack,” the man began. “It was not a mindless attack to kill, but rather means of conveying a warning.” That much seemed obvious to Ronald, but maybe there was something he was missing. “This is a case we’ve never had to deal with before, and so we have no cure for what has befallen Mr. Spears. Whatever that angel did to him has changed the composition of his entire body. Somehow, he has been transformed back into a mortal soul, the way he had been before his death centuries ago. The angels have devised an attack that returns reapers to a human state.”

Ronald’s first reaction was to start laughing. The whole thing sounded ridiculous and impossible, but perhaps the real reason for his laughing was that he was utterly terrified. 

He didn’t know angels had that sort of power, but then, it looked like no one else knew that either. 

“So what’s gonna happen to him?” Ronald asked slowly. Another pause ensued, and the blonde suddenly had images of some sort of execution take place in his head. No. That would be insane. 

“We contacted Corporate for help in this matter, but a plan has not been properly devised as of yet,” the man confessed. “As he is, however, he cannot be permitted to return to the reaper realm.” Ronald’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor at that, and he balled his fists in outrage. 

“That’s fucking mad!” he shouted loudly, marching up to the man who simply stood his ground. “Where’s the man supposed to live? How’s he gonna keep his job?”

“Calm yourself, Mr. Knox,” the tall man implored, though he was taken aback by Ronald’s anger. “We received clearance to withdraw a good amount of money from William’s bank account and deposit it in a mortal bank here in London. We also took the liberty of checking him into an inn this evening in one of the city’s nicer districts. As for his position, it will be taken over temporarily by an acting supervisor. The rest is out of our hands, Mr. Knox.” 

Ronald couldn’t believe what he was hearing. One of the men he looked up most to was being stripped of his home, his belongings, his job, and he didn’t even know it yet. He peered behind the tall man to see William still unconscious atop a stretcher. That would be a rude awakening, to say in the least.

“What about his scythe?” Ronald asked quietly, dully.

“His scythe has been confiscated,” the tall man informed the blonde, who couldn’t even stand to look at him any longer. “You must understand that we have no control over this matter. We’re simply acting under policy and logic.” Ronald knew it was true, and that there was nothing he could do, but he still didn’t want to bring himself to believe this was all really happening. 

Ronald turned and walked quietly toward the window to stare out into the rain, feeling suffocated once again by the somber air in that room. 

It should have been me.

I would have been easier to replace, less vital.

I really fucked up. 

Negative thoughts inundated his head all the while he stood there, until he heard a commotion behind him. He craned his neck to find that everyone was gathering around William, who appeared to be awakening. Ronald swallowed hard as he saw the man’s limbs move about on the stretcher, and he dared to walk nearer to the spectacle. 

He watched as William opened his eyes again; his irises were a warm brown color as opposed to that reaper green. The sight amazed Ronald. It was incredible how such a small detail made him look so much less intimidating than he had before. He listened and watched anxiously as the officers explained William’s situation to him, and although he seemed surprised, he wasn’t nearly as shattered as Ronald had somehow expected him to be. 

He thought he’d witness the first mental breakdown of William T. Spears, but the man was oddly compliant with his circumstances. He seemed all business as usual, and Ronald realized that he was dense to believe for a moment that William would act any other way. He accepted the address to his inn, signed the contracts necessary to hire an acting supervisor, and most impressively, he willingly turned over his death scythe to one of the guards. 

Then again, the men surrounding him made it sound as though his condition would be cured in no time at all. It was a much different story than they’d told Ronald only a short while before. He wondered if they had a plan at all. The thought unsettled him. They couldn’t just leave one of their own to their own defenses in what had become a foreign world to them, could they? Yes, they had all been mortal once, but for William, that was hundreds of years in the past. 

“Boss,” Ronald said abruptly, and just loud enough to grab the attention of everyone in the room. “I’d like to assist you in any way that I can.” He hoped that by volunteering his services, he could quell some of that guilt raging in his mind. William blinked at Ronald, obviously taken aback by the offer. Before he could say a word, a stout man with a pen and quill approached Ronald and held out some sort of contract. 

“By signing this, you will be officially appointed to Mr. Spears’ personal assistant. This position will be in your hands indefinitely.” The blonde squinted at the fine print in the contract and snorted. 

“I don’t want all this nonsense,” he sniffed, batting the papers away. “I just wanna help him out a bit!” He hadn’t realized that it was an actual post being offered. Instead, he thought he was just volunteering out of the goodness of his heart. 

“Either you agree to this contract, or you’re forbidden from any contact with Mr. Spears until a cure for his ailment has been discovered.” The little man puffed out his chest as he confronted Ronald, who returned the gesture for a few seconds. After that, though, Ronald heaved a grand sigh and ran a hand through his hair. His better judgment was battling his desire. 

He knew it would be the right thing to do to sign the contract and help William adjust, especially considering the sudden obligation he felt toward the man. Still, the other half of him really, really, did not want to relinquish that bit of his freedom. He had a sinking feeling that agreeing to it would seriously cut into his social life. That was how serious the officers sounded about it, at least. 

In one swift gesture, Ronald lashed out and signed the contract, holding his breath all the while. There. He’d done the right thing. And it felt like a brick had been dropped in his stomach. He glanced at the man he’d just signed himself over to, finding utter amazement in his brown eyes. Ronald instantly corrected his slouching into a proud stance as he walked over to him and gave a little salute. He didn’t want him to see just how much he was already regretting his decision. 

“You protected me, sir, and I want to repay you in any way that I can.” 

“I appreciate the gesture, Knox,” William said honestly, eyes scanning along the boy’s body. “Are you injured at all?”

“Not a scratch.” Ronald glanced around at the medical staff and officers, who seemed to be discussing something on the other side of the room. He leaned nearer to William to stare intensely into his russet eyes. “Are you okay with all of this?” he asked the man, who quirked an eyebrow at his junior. 

“I haven’t much of a choice, do I?” William harrumphed matter-of-factly. “I have confidence that the the branch will find a cure to my condition in no time at all.” Ronald thought that it was a bit presumptuous to believe that, but he didn’t say anything. 

Ronald bit his lip. He had so much more he felt the need to ask him, but the timing wasn’t right. Just then, he felt a presence behind him, and he turned to find the tall man standing there, along with all the others. He stared down his pointed nose at Ronald, who almost involuntarily stepped out of the way. 

“It is now that we take our leave of you, Spears,” he stated bluntly, and William merely nodded. 

“I expect progress reports now and again. I wish to remain ‘in the know.’” It was a reasonable request, Ronald felt, but there was something unsettling about the way the tall man smiled at William. 

“Yes, of course. Now then…” He reached down and quickly plucked the spectacles from atop William’s nose. The raven-haired man jumped in surprise; it was a vulnerable area to him, and Ronald knew it. Most reapers couldn’t see well without their glasses, but William had always been particularly blind. The blonde saw for the first time that evening how William’s austere mask wavered. Somehow, it made him feel sick to see. 

“You won’t be needing those now,” the tall man said with a light chuckle, and William gave him a terse, if but uneasy, smile. 

“Naturally,” he replied, blinking as his sight adjusted. He was pleasantly surprised by just how well he could see, but it secretly rattled his nerves not to feel his glasses on his face. It brought bad memories to resurface, and all of a sudden, he felt rather small. 

This is merely part of the process, Spears. There is nothing to worry about. That's what he thought to himself, at least.

The man continued to hold his head high, despite the demons he felt wanting to dominate his thoughts. With assistance, he stepped down from the stretcher. 

“Until later, Mr. Spears,” the tall man bid, shaking the mortal man’s hand. The rest of the staff followed suit, and William bid them each farewell cordially. To Ronald, there was something eerily final about it all, and his leg began to bounce up and down where he sat on the window sill. It was a nervous tic of his. 

“Here is the address to the inn, as well as Mr. Spears’ necessary banking information. We will report your new duty to Corporate, and they will assign you your normal tasks sparingly. We will be holding a meeting regarding this matter within the next few days, and you’re expected to attend.”

“Yes, sir,” Ronald responded obediently, shaking the man’s hand. “Take good care of those specs in the meantime.” His face darkened as he looked up into those stoic green eyes, which betrayed no emotion at all.

The tall man said nothing as he stared at Ronald for a heartbeat or two longer. Then, he broke away and phased out of the room entirely. The young reaper sighed heavily as he looked down at the slips of paper he’d given him. “This place is all the way across town,” he grumbled to himself, referring to William’s inn. He’d have to hail a buggy. 

He mulled over the address for a moment longer before turning around. He came to realize that he and William were alone by then. The man stood quietly with his hands tucked into his pockets, staring pensively against the wall. “Hey, boss?” Ronald called to him, seeming to free the other from his daze. “You ready to go?” 

“Yes,” the raven-haired man replied, walking straight past Ronald outside. He looked around mortal London with a fresh view; it was to be his home for a while, just as it had been hundreds of years ago. It was a surreal feeling, to say in the least, but he’d embrace it just as every other challenge in his life. He heard the blonde walk out behind him, and he turned his head slightly to glimpse at the young reaper. 

Though the rain had stopped, the thick and gloomy cloudiness lingered. The lighting made Ronald appear especially pale, as was typical of a reaper’s complexion. Out of sheer curiosity, William pulled off one of his gloves to observe his own skin tone. For the first time in a long while, he noted the color to his flesh. What was cold and white only short time ago was now warm and pink. That, and the strange monotonous beating in his chest had been reawakened. It was an interestingly liberating feeling to have all of his senses exemplified, but on that same note, it made him uneasy by just how weak he suddenly felt. 

No, that was to be expected. He was merely tired. 

“If you hand me the address, you may take your leave of me, Ronald Knox,” he said flatly, and Ronald blinked at him. He shook his head, then. 

“No, I’ll see you to the inn,” he insisted, uncomfortable with the thought of leaving the man to his own devices. He knew he was probably perfectly capable of doing so, but that nagging guilt seemed to have a powerful sway on him. “Don’t want you to get lost,” he chuckled, and William only raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I know these streets by heart,” he stated confidently. “I would not get lost.” Ronald stopped laughing. He’d been trying to lighten the mood, but he knew that William’s sense of humor was dry at best. 

The two proceeded quietly out toward the open streets, where Ronald prostrated himself to capture the attention of a coachman. Soon enough, a little buggy driven by a sleek black mare pulled up to the curb, and the two men hopped inside and gave the address for the inn. Ronald wiggled awkwardly in the seat, a little closer to William than he would have preferred. The other man didn’t seem phased in the slightest, having taken on that deep-in-thought stare once again.

“Was the soul properly collected?” William asked monotonously after a moment, quiet enough so that the driver didn’t hear them. Ronald was amazed. After all that he’d just been through, he was concerned about some lousy soul? 

“Y-Yeah,” he stammered in surprise. “I took care of it after the med staff showed up and said you were stable.” Then, neither spoke until they approached the quaint inn on the other side of the city. William allowed himself to enjoy the ride, unlike Ronald who had begun to feel motion sick after only a few minutes. 

The older man observed the humdrum lives going on all around as they rode past. He watched as a girl in a faded pink dress played ball with a dirty-looking little boy in the streets. He watched as a paper boy pawned his goods on the corner. He watched a group of charming street performers play music for pennies. It was all an interesting sort of play, so raw and so unlike the pristine and well-oiled machine that was the Grim Reaper Dispatch Association. 

Ronald was watching a bit, too, though he just wrinkled his nose at the things he saw: a drunkard vomiting in the gutter, a woman slapping her ill-behaved child, two mangy mutts fighting over a scrap of bone. For the first time, the blonde found himself longing to return to the office. He wasn’t used to spending so much time in the mortal realm anymore. 

At last, the buggy came to a stop, and William looked out toward the inn. It was a white three-story building with charming lace drapes visible in the windows, with flower boxes just under the sills. He paid the coachman with some money he had in his wallet, and then he and Ronald hopped off. 

“This looks nice,” Ronald said honestly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Nicer than I expected.” He wondered how much it cost to stay each night. Then again, he wondered just how massive a bank account William had after working for the Association for so many decades. He couldn’t help imagining William’s home back in the reaper realm. A mansion with a ten-acre garden and a life-size statue of the man himself standing in the center of a fountain the size of a lake. It probably wasn’t true, but at least it was fun to believe. 

They stepped inside to find a stout old man sitting behind the front desk. He stood when he saw the two enter. He wore a smart brown suit with a dark chocolate-colored tie, as well as a large mustachioed smile. “Welcome gentlemen,” he greeted cordially, and William returned the favor. 

“Good evening,” he said in his deep voice. “I’d like a room, please.”

“Do you know how long you plan to stay with us, sir?” the short fellow asked, and William wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“Indefinitely,” he said, and the little man’s smile shrunk slightly. Ronald stepped forward with a chortle and jabbed his thumb in William’s direction. 

“Trouble with the wife,” he whispered loudly, and William quirked an eyebrow at his young companion. That seemed rather random to him. 

“Say no more, say no more,” the man sighed, shaking his head pityingly. “Are you two good chums, then? It helps to have company in times of trouble, I hear.” Ronald was enjoying this little game they were playing, perhaps a bit too much. 

“Well, he’s my brother, so he’s stuck with me.” Maybe that was pushing it a little. They looked nothing alike. 

“Why, you two look nothing alike!” the man exclaimed in surprise. William cast Ronald a look that let the latter know he’d overstepped. The blonde wilted a touch. “Genetics sometimes have such fascinating quirks. Well then, if you’re to be staying with us for a while, you may call me Thomas, if it suits your fancy. What about you gentlemen?” Ronald thought to come up with some sort of alias, but he was done playing characters after that glare William shot him. 

“I’m Ron Knox,” he said with a friendly smile, reaching forward to shake Thomas’ hand. 

“And I’m William…Knox,” William joined in, somewhat annoyed. Ronald’s grin instantly disappeared; he felt foolish yet again. It had slipped his mind that by being brothers, they would have the same surname. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Thomas said as he stooped to retrieve a room key. “Here is your key, though I’ll guide you to your room for now.” He hobbled with his cane out from behind the desk, giving them a brief tour of the place. Each hall was soon inundated with the rich scent of dinner, which Thomas informed William would be served at six, if he wanted. 

They made their way up one flight of stairs to the second floor. “Here you are, Mr. Knox. I hope that room 23 is to your liking.” He passed the key off to his guest. “Please ring the bell next to the bed should you need anything.” William thanked him politely and offered a shallow bow before venturing into the room. 

It was furnished comfortably, but without being too over-the-top. A bed rested against the far wall, a four-poster with a plush quilt atop the mattress and no shortage of pillows. The mere sight of it tempted William greatly, but he knew he ought to see Ronald off properly. The young man had been a great deal of help that day, after all.

“Looks nice in here,” Ronald commented, eyes darting curiously about the room. “Classier than my place, that’s for sure.” The blonde glanced over his shoulder for a moment to make sure Thomas was gone before turning back around. “Hey, I’m really sorry about that whole brother thing, boss. I don’t know what I was thinkin’.” The young man dipped his head sheepishly at his blunders, but much to his surprise, William didn’t seem upset.

“It’s but a minor inconvenience,” he told him bluntly. “I am indebted to you, Ronald Knox, and I do not think that such a small mistake could tarnish my gratefulness toward you. I have not yet taken the time to thank you properly for all you’ve done for me today.” Ronald felt a guilty tug at his heart as William praised him; he didn’t feel he deserved it. 

“Eh, I didn’t do that much,” he insisted, scratching an imaginary itch at the back of his neck. “Any decent employee would’ve done the same for his supervisor.”   
“You could have fled, but chose against it,” William reminded him, examining the room while he did so. He ghosted his fingertips over a porcelain water pitcher on the vanity table, feeling for any dust on its surface. He found none. 

“I’m not like that,” Ronald replied in a mumble, feeling awkward in that moment. “I just hope they get you back in your office soon. I don’t want some nutter taking charge.” William could see just how uncomfortable the blonde boy seemed just then, and he wondered why he was acting that way. Was he truly so cold and imposing that he frightened his subordinates? The thought made an eyebrow twitch. 

“You may be dismissed for this evening,” William said abruptly, feeling a sudden urge to be left alone. He turned his back to Ronald to turn down the bedding, if but for something to do. Ronald stood there for a moment and blinked. 

“Oh—uh, okay. What about clothes? And toiletries? You don’t have any.” William glanced at Ronald from the corner of his eye. Why, such things had entirely slipped his mind. 

“If you would kindly bring them to me tomorrow after your shift, I would appreciate it. For tonight, I will visit the closest general store for my needs.” He sat on a small wooden chair that rested against the wall and reached to loosen his tie a bit. Ronald, meanwhile, stood on the other side of the room and felt tense. He thought to ask the man what all he wanted, but after noticing the dark rings under his eyes, he decided it might be best to simply leave him be. 

He would figure it out the next day. 

“Yes, sir,” Ronald agreed obediently, offering a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Indeed. Thank you, Knox.” 

With that, Ronald left the room. He shut the door quietly, and stood outside for a few long moments. He felt uneasy leaving his former boss in there alone, very weak and very mortal. What made him more uneasy, though, was just how calm William seemed to be about the whole situation. He felt sick when the thought occurred to him that perhaps his mind had been altered in the attack somehow. The angel knew what it was doing, so it was nerve-racking to think that it could happen to someone else. There was some comfort in the fact that the researchers back at headquarters were likely in a mad frenzy to figure out what was going on. 

That was the only thought that allowed him to fall asleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Just a shameless plug, here. In this chapter, I hint at William's troubled past, though I haven't yet decided where or if at all it would be appropriate to add his backstory into this particular fic. My head canon with William's past remains consistent throughout all of my fan fiction, and I've already posted my interpretation on this site. "Behind His Mask" can be found on my profile if anyone should be interested. :)

Chapter 3

William awoke to an unfamiliar sound: birds’ chirping. He’d set the alarm clock for the usual time—six—but it was just as well that he woke up a quarter to. The small room was still entirely dark, as the first rays of sunlight had yet to run their warm fingers across the city. 

It took the former reaper a few minutes to properly adjust to his surroundings, and until the memories came rushing back, he felt very alone. Well, technically he was alone, but he always felt more secure when he knew what was going on. He had that innate need for control. But then, hadn’t that desire already slipped him by? If he’d maintained that precious control, wouldn’t he be in his own bed, and wouldn’t he still have reaper blood? 

He shooed such thoughts from his head as he sat up in the modest bed and rubbed two fingers against his right temple. He felt a headache sneaking up on him, as well as various other bodily aches. He wasn’t used to that. He was used to healing overnight. He squinted at his right arm, which hurt quite badly, using his other hand to reach over to the nightstand for his spectacles. 

He panicked for a moment when he couldn’t locate them, but then he remembered. He had no glasses. No scythe. No immortality. He stiffened where he sat, feeling his rebirthed heart pounding rather quickly against his ribs. Was he nervous? No. Preposterous. 

Headquarters were likely up all night trying to wrap their heads around the attack, and he knew they would return him to safety in a matter of days. He wouldn’t even have been surprised to see Ronald waltz through the door in that moment to tell him that they’d already found a cure. It could be mere minutes. 

He sat in the bed for another few minutes, as if actually expecting that to happen. Three minutes passed until he heard his stomach rumble. He gave a slight jolt at the feel of it, quite unused to the sensation. Reapers could eat to improve stamina, yes, but it wasn’t necessary to their survival. And their stomachs certainly didn’t make that ghastly sound. 

William huffed quietly to himself; he was prepared to experience each hyperactive quirk of his human body, even if he wasn’t prepared to enjoy it. He rose from the mattress, dressed in cream-colored nightclothes he’d purchased at a general store only a few blocks away from the inn. His breath escaped him when he felt just how sore he truly was, and he grasped at one of the bed’s posts for stability. 

He stood there, shivering for a few moments. Why was it so awfully cold in there? Perhaps it was simply him. He wasn’t sure what was normal, and what wasn’t anymore. It would be a learning game, obviously. He took a step toward the washroom, which he knew was only a few feet away, but he almost tripped over his shoes. “Blast,” he cursed in a hiss, managing to correct himself. 

After he relieved himself, he stood at the sink and dared to look into his reflection. His breath caught in his throat when he saw those eyes, those hideously familiar eyes. That was a man hundreds of years dead in the ground, one that he honestly wasn’t prepared to greet again. A darkness came across him in that heartbeat, and he nearly glared into his own brown eyes. He hated that man with a passion rivaled only by his hatred for demons, and he looked away after only a few moments. 

No, Spears. You mustn’t unravel now. He is dead, and you have survived. 

He tried placating himself with such thoughts all the while he washed his hands. He craned his head when he saw sunlight rush into the bedroom from the corner of his eye, and somehow, that soothed him completely. He’d forgotten that odd beauty of the mortal world, so unlike the seemingly artificial and dulled sun in the reaper realm. Golden fairies seemed to dance across his unmade bed, leap across the floorboards, and kiss the whitewashed walls. 

William made a mental note to walk about the city at some point in the day. 

His stomach grumbled. 

He would walk about the city after getting something to eat. 

 

Ronald was given his new work schedule early that morning, and he couldn’t contain his grin when he saw it. Same amount of pay, half the work. Granted, that pleasantly free gap was expected to be taken up attending to William, but he tried to ignore that little detail. 

When he walked through the bustling halls, every conversation he picked up on revolved around the decommissioned supervisor. Some looked terribly concerned over their former boss’ situation, while others bore small grins. Not everyone had agreed with William’s strict managerial style, after all. Still, it irritated Ronald to see them smirking at the man’s expense. 

He’d just turned a corner toward his cubicle when a sudden burst of red flooded his vision: Grell. “Ronnie!” the redhead cried in his typical dramatic flourish, though this time there was an edge of sincerity to his makeup-caked eyes. “Tell me it isn’t true about my darling William!” Ronald shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to present the news. It was likely that the flamboyant reaper had already heard all about it, and by then he was just trying to make a scene. 

“Yup. Completely true. He’s livin’ amongst the meat puppets now.” He turned his back toward Grell to sit down at his desk, but a perfectly manicured hand took hold of his shoulder. 

“I’ve heard all about that,” Grell huffed in apparent annoyance, flashing a hint of his serrated teeth. “I meant the rumors about you being his cute little manservant.” Ronald’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Grell again. How many reapers already knew about that? For being gods of death, the office certainly seemed to act like a gaggle of gossip queens. 

“Yeah. That’s true, too. I’m not his servant, though. I’m just helpin’ him out until they figure out what to do.” The blonde was unimpressed with Grell’s suddenly naughty smirk, knowing exactly where his mind had gone. 

“You lucky little dog,” he hummed in a deeper voice, leaning in toward Ronald and staring intensely at him with those catlike eyes. “Close, personal time with the boss—ah, former boss—sounds hot and steamy to me.” Ronald rolled his eyes at Grell’s insinuations, and he shook his head. 

“Sod off, you pervert,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“That sounded defensive, dearest,” Grell cooed into the boy’s ear. “Remember that he’s mine, though, m’kay?” Ronald could never tell if the redhead was joking or serious about his men. He didn’t want to cross that line, but it wasn’t even an issue. 

“I’m not even into men, and you bloody know that,” Ronald growled at last. “I fancy the ladies.” Grell’s infuriating grin only broadened. 

“You always tell me that, lovey, like you’re trying to prove it to yourself. Why is it, then, that whenever I see you walking out of the office on Fridays with a woman on your arm, that they are never with you the following Monday?” Ronald clenched his teeth, but he was honestly surprised. Had he been watching him all this time? 

“One-night stands,” Ronald replied confidently, and without pause. “I’m not into all that relationship bullocks.” He met Grell’s searching gaze with no hesitation, and they remained locked in a stare for a few moments. 

“Hmm, I don’t believe you, but I’ll let it slide for now.” Grell chuckled, then, and Ronald nearly lost it. 

“Even if I liked gents, why in the bloody hell would I go after my boss? That’s fuckin’ stupid.” He ran a hand through his hair to try and calm himself. His tone was rising. 

“Former boss,” was all Grell said, and it set Ronald off. 

“Leave me to my work!” the blonde shouted, and Grell scurried off in an instant. He stared after him for a short while to make sure he was truly leaving before turning around toward his desk again. He was breathing heavily. 

He had a quick temper, and some people knew that, but he really tried to keep it contained. It was childish, and he knew it. Sometimes, though, Grell simply brought out the worst in him. He had become friends with the redhead over their decades of working together, but there were definitely days when he couldn’t stand the sight of him. 

 

Later that day, after he’d finished all of his office tasks, Ronald packed his briefcase clocked out. He took a small break at his apartment to relax and have a quick beer before getting ready to head to the mortal world. There was a strange knot in his stomach the entire time he waited, though. There was something about William that intimidated him, even when he had been reduced to a human state. He had a need to impress him, so when he was tasked with fetching his effects from his home, he grew nervous. He didn’t want to muck it up. 

With a bit of trouble, he managed to collect William’s home address and key from the higher-ups. It seemed they were keeping the man’s former belongings heavily under wraps, and Ronald wasn’t sure why. It didn’t really seem like they were trying to protect him, but rather that they were keeping everything protected from him.   
Still, the blonde coaxed them into forking the key over, and he went on his way. William’s condo was upscale, just as he’d expected it to be. Rich hardwood floors sprawled all across it, and a smooth grand piano sat in one corner and bookshelf of medical texts gave Ronald a sneak peak into the man’s life. He wasn’t aware that he was a musician, and somehow, he found that fascinating. He tried not to get distracted by the beauty and impeccable neatness of the abode, and instead, he focused on the task at hand. 

From William’s bedroom, he grabbed armfuls of more casual sweaters, shirts, and trousers. He also emptied the contents of his undergarment and sock drawer to deliver. He took into consideration the time of year as well, and how it was nearly winter, so he managed to find a long, dark trench coat in one of the front closets. Beyond this, he packed some soap he found, a toothbrush and its paste, and a razor and shaving cream. He felt satisfied with all he managed to find, but he hoped that William felt the same way. 

He phased into the human world with a large suitcase packed with the raven-haired man’s things, and he took another buggy to get to the inn. Thomas greeted him with a smile and wave, and he returned the gesture. “He’s been out for a while,” he informed him, “but I could let you into his room to wait for him, if you please. You’re blood, after all.” Ronald couldn’t hold back his grin at those words, and he accepted the offer. 

They made their way to the room to find it empty, but completely neat and tidy. Ronald would have expected no less from William. The bed was made, the curtains drawn, and his dress shoes resting politely near the wardrobe. “Most guests are usually slobs,” Thomas commented, taken aback by the room’s condition. “We typically find the beds unmade, as well as a few other signs of disarray. Your brother is true gentleman, though.” 

“Yeah, he is. I’m afraid I’d be one of those slobs you’re talkin’ about, though.” They shared a brief chuckle before the blonde was left to the room by himself. He sat in the wooden chair near the secretary for a few minutes, thinking that William might be returning soon, but he grew bored. Ronald wasn’t known for his patience.   
He used the bathroom and dared to sit at the edge of the bed for a moment. It was even softer than it looked, like a baby rabbit’s buttocks. He kept his eyes fixed on the door for a fraction of a second before flitting off toward the wallpaper and the lacy curtains and the porcelain figurines on the shelf and the plain wooden secretary. The next thing he knew, he’d chosen to lie back into the throw pillows and rest a bit. 

The door opening brought Ronald to jolt awake. The room was dark, and a shadowy figure stood in the door. “B-Boss?” Ronald sputtered as he thrust himself to sit upright. 

“Knox,” the man regarded as he flicked on the light. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the frazzled young man on his bed. Ronald, though still quite disoriented, leapt promptly to his feet. “Thomas tells me you’ve been waiting here for hours. I apologize for my lateness.”

“It—It’s okay,” Ronald said with a shake of his head, trying to stifle a yawn. He didn’t succeed. “Where were you all this time anyway?” He wondered if perhaps he had some human associates that he’d never heard about before. It was forbidden, save for special exceptions, to have close relationships with mortals. Then again, he supposed it would all be perfectly acceptable at that point in William’s situation. 

“I was merely walking about,” William stated bluntly as he removed his jacket. He was wearing a pale yellow button-up shirt with dark brown trousers and a matching waistcoat. Ronald was taken aback to see him in such casual garb; it was almost as odd as if he would have sprouted neon pink wings and taken flight in Ronald’s eyes. 

“I got my ensemble at a secondhand store,” William explained when he noticed the blonde’s stare, which the latter quickly broke from. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to stare at y’. It’s just weird not to see you in your uniform.”

“I understand. I must admit, yellow doesn’t suit me.” He gazed down at the dark stain he’d found on the sleeve just after he purchased it. His need for utmost tidiness made the minute blemish quite irritating to him. 

“Looks fine,” Ronald mumbled, then remembering the suitcase. “Well, I brought a bunch of clothes from your place, so you won’t have to wear that anymore if you don’t want to.” He dragged the large suitcase from against the wall to the center of the room. “Uh, I hope this is all y’ wanted.” He held his breath as the taller man popped open the brass latches and peered into the contents of the case. He lifted up the stacks of shirts and trousers for a few moments, finding more than he’d expected to. 

“It seems you were very thorough,” he commented, plucking the razor from one of the inside pockets. “I especially thank you for this. I’d forgotten to purchase one last night.” Subconsciously, he ran a hand along his chin. He could feel the roughness of the stubble, and he inwardly grimaced. Again, his need for tidiness was stewing within him. “Thank you for the trouble,” he said at last, and Ronald breathed. 

“Wasn’t any trouble, Mr. Spears,” the blonde smiled, but he was secretly pleased with himself for not botching his task. “Hey, while I was at your place, I saw your piano. Do you play?” William set the razor back into his suitcase before regarding Ronald’s question. 

“For well over a century,” he said monotonously, and Ronald was amazed. He couldn’t imagine one’s skill level after playing for that long. “It is a favorite pastime, when I’m not busy, that is.” Ronald leaned up against the floral wallpaper and crossed his arms with a grin. 

“Well, you’ve got plenty of time now,” he chuckled, and William gave a small nod. 

“It seems I do.”

The rudimentary light bulb flickered unstably in the fixture, drawing both men’s attention for a moment. Silence filled the bedroom. 

“So—do you need anything else tonight, boss?” Ronald asked, itching to get back to the reaper realm. Had a party to get to that was starting any minute, but at the same time, he didn’t want to seem rude in front of the man who’d sacrificed his immortality to protect him. 

“Do you have plans, Knox?” William inquired knowingly, sitting at the edge of his bed. He casually undid the top button of his butter-colored shirt for comfort. He, like every other reaper, was well aware of the blonde’s reckless party habits. He didn’t approve, but that wasn’t his place to reprimand him. Unless of course it affected his work. 

“Yeah,” Ronald laughed sheepishly, shuffling one foot. 

“You may leave, then. Tell me, though, has anything out of the ordinary happened at the office today?” Ronald had already taken a step toward the door when he heard the rest of what William was saying. He froze in his tracks. 

“Uh, no not really. They haven’t hired an acting supervisor yet, but they informed us that it ought to be decided on by tomorrow. Oh, and everybody’s been talking about you. You were the hot topic today around the water cooler, boss.” He flashed that charming smile, and William scowled. 

“So long as it hasn’t been a distraction,” he huffed in displeasure. 

“Probably a bit,” Ronald sniffed, knowing it was likely the truth. William scowled. 

“I suppose it cannot be helped,” William sighed, though if he were there himself, he would have swiftly disbanded the gaggles of gossipers. “You are relieved from duty.” By the way he said it, Ronald was sorely tempted to bow at him like some sort of lowly servant. He knew better than to act like a smart-ass around him, though. 

“Okay, boss. See you tomorrow.” Without a moment wasted, Ronald phased directly out of the room and back to the reaper realm. William twitched an eyebrow once the boy was gone; he hoped Thomas wouldn’t be puzzled by his “brother’s” phantom departure. 

He yawned deeply. 

He’d had a surprisingly tiring day. Perhaps it was simply his mortal body protesting what had become a regular level activity. He would need to be more careful, lest he wanted to become ill. 

He’d made his way to Trafalgar Square in the late afternoon, then later he took a buggy to Hyde Park to stroll about for a few hours. It was a lovely luxury to be able to enjoy the city in such a way. There were countless other streets he’d strode through, and each one familiar to him if but slightly. He thought it not only pleasurable but practical as well to acquaint himself even better with modern London. 

When he returned to the realm, he would be refreshed and raring to resume his position.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, all! I know it's been a while, though I feel secure in saying that you can expect more in the near future. Thank you for your continued support, and enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Ronald arrived at work early after having been buzzed on his cell phone at four in the morning. Apparently, there was a meeting regarding the recent angel attack, and it was to be kept far away from the rest of the office as possible. Ronald knew he was just being dragged along because he was there, but they likely wouldn’t have any use for him. 

He yawned and shamelessly readjusted his crotch as he walked through the glass doors to the main office building. It was dark and still as death—no pun intended. It was peculiarly eerie to be able to hear his footsteps echo against the grand towering walls. Usually, there was hustle and bustle enough to drown out such sounds. Not then, it seemed. 

“Ronald Knox,” a voice met him, and Ronald nearly wet himself as he whipped around. A spindly man with a blatant comb-over gazed upon him from a shadow. 

“Y-Yeah?” Ronald asked, wanting terribly to ask in a shout why he was creeping about. He recognized him from the incident, though. He was one of the officials that helped to confiscate William’s reaper effects. 

“The meeting is ready to begin. Please follow me.” He turned without another word, assuming the boy would trail after him obediently. And he did. He stayed behind him, though, as he was just a touch irked at having to wake up so early. In short, he wasn’t in the mood for small talk. It may have also had something to do with his hangover from the previous night’s party. 

They walked through two large wooden doors to find a long table of at least thirty stuffy-looking older men waiting for them. “You’re late, Mr. Knox,” one fellow with a wispy white beard grumbled as the blonde took his seat next to him. 

Not knowing what to say, Ronald just bowed his head. He’d learned over the years that a simply shrug and chuckle didn’t suffice. They were never casual gentlemen. 

“Now then, gentlemen,” the same tall man from the incident rose from his side of the table. “Let’s begin our meeting.” Ronald felt a quick shiver run along his spine as the man spoke, that same bizarre feeling he’d experienced the last time he’d heard him speak. Something seemed very off about him, but Ronald couldn’t quite place it. 

“My name is Allister Cromwell, and I was present at the scene of the recent angel attack.” Ronald bit his lip; he made it sound like he’d actually been there for the attack itself. “As I’ve explained in the document before you all, our London Branch supervisor, William T. Spears, has been reduced to mortal status in a new form of black magic artillery. Researchers are currently working to find the root of this new attack, as well as the cause for the angel’s ominous warning. This message was delivered humbly by officer Ronald Knox, who was a victim of the attack.” Ronald bit his lip a little harder; he hadn’t been dealt a scratch. 

“Until we determine what exactly the angels have planned, we must assume that all of reaper-kind has been targeted. We cannot afford the luxury of nonchalance in this serious matter.”

“What is to be done with Spears?” an old codger with a raspy voice snuffled from across the table. Cromwell stared at him for a moment, as if trying to think of an answer he wasn’t sure of. 

“For now, he has been stripped of his scythe and spectacles. We cannot be certain that his mind wasn’t altered in the attack, and so we cannot trust him with such precious reaper technology.” Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the room. 

“In fact, we cannot trust him at all.” The murmurs ceased to silence, and Ronald’s jaw dropped slightly. “For all we know, along with his newly-gained mortality could be a mind-altering chemical urging him to serve the angels. He could be taken advantage of as their puppet, and the last thing we need in this time of sudden urgency is a spy lurking about and betraying our vitals. He shall remain in the human world indefinitely.” Again, slowly, the murmurs of agreement returned, while Ronald sat there suddenly fuming and astonished. 

How could they say that? William had loyally served the association for over a century, and the treatment he was now receiving was heinous. Ronald could hardly believe his ears; would they really turn their backs on one of their own so quickly. Perhaps he was in danger! Perhaps the angels were turning reapers so that they would have an easier go of killing them altogether. If that was true, then William could be walking around with a bull’s eye on his rear end. The thought made Ronald surprisingly frustrated. 

“Fortunately, we have his former employee, Ronald Knox, visiting him daily and observing his behavior. It is expected that he reports anything unusual. Also, it is of great importance that you don’t disclose any recent happenings at the dispatch. If he asks, you must improvise statistics, Mr. Knox.” Ronald’s face gradually smoldered to a tomato red color, and he abruptly stood from his seat. 

“Hey! You never said I was supposed to bloody observe him! That sounds like a right stab in the back, treating him like some dumb test animal!” Ronald pounded his fist against the table emphatically, rattling some of the coffee cups.

“Spears is wise, perhaps too wise for his own good. That is why we require your assistance, Ronald Knox. We must go to great lengths to maintain what seems to him as a touch of normalcy. However, if you are a bit too passionate about preserving his integrity, then maybe we should reconsider having hired you for this task.” 

Ronald badly wanted to say more, and he even opened his mouth to do so. Still, he stopped himself. 

No.

He needed to see this through. 

He knew for a fact that William hadn’t been changed in the attack mentally, and he would defend his former boss to the heavens on that. Ronald felt an even greater obligation to William than he had before, but now there was an odd fire blazing within him. 

Now, he was not only seeing to his needs, but he would have to protect him as well. Protect him from any angels that might be gunning for him. Protect him from reapers, his own kind. 

“Not at all,” Ronald said in an oddly calm voice, staring intensely at Cromwell for another few moments before taking his seat once again. Cromwell’s face betrayed no expression, though he watched Ronald for a short while longer before speaking again. Ronald wasn’t really paying attention to the rest of his spiel, however. He gazed glassily against the wall as the realization hit him. 

William could remain in the mortal world permanently. 

The thought was slightly terrifying to him. He wondered how many other reapers it would take being turned into humans before a real fire was lit under the researcher’s rear ends. They may already be worked into a tizzy, but Cromwell sounded eerily nonchalant over that detail. That was the first real taste Ronald experienced of just how corrupt the Association truly was. 

 

That evening, as Ronald phased himself into the mortal realm, he had a feeling of lingering sickness deep in the pit of his stomach. That meeting had marred his entire day, and he just couldn’t shake his uneasiness. He entered the inn and was greeted with Thomas’ cheery smile. “Is he in?” Ronald asked a bit more brusquely than he’d meant to, and Thomas’ jovial grin wavered if but slightly. 

“Yes, to my knowledge.” Ronald said no more to the older man as he made up the spiral staircase. He abruptly walked past the little clerk and up the winding stairs to William’s room. He knocked politely and awaited that deep voice to bid him entrance. 

“Good evening,” William greeted, setting down a book he’d been reading. “Have they found out anything pertaining to the angel attack yet? Have there been any other cases?” Ronald bit his lip at the questions. The man was so loyal, so unabashedly loyal to the Association, and he suddenly hated him for it. 

“No, sir,” Ronald replied quietly, closing the door and leaning against the wall. “How are you holding up?” 

William took note of Ronald’s rather dour expression. The boy really did wear his heart on his sleeve, so he was slightly curious as to what was bothering him. 

“Perfectly fine, if but a touch bored,” he admitted in a sigh. He then gestured to a plush seat in a corner of the room. “Do sit down, Ronald Knox. I’ve a few things I’d like to discuss with you, if you don’t mind.” Ronald obediently did just that, sauntering over to the pink upholstered chair and flopping down into it. 

“Have you eaten?” William asked, and Ronald glanced up from his lap in surprise. He simply shook his head. “Join me, then. We may talk over dinner. I will call for Mrs. Whittaker to send up a meal.” Ronald thought to object and say that he already had plans, mostly because eating with his former boss sounded like it could be utterly awkward, but he held his tongue. 

William rose from his seat to ring for the kitchen. Soon enough, a stout, white-haired woman appeared at their door. Ronald listened as William ordered a light meal of soup and bread for them both. When she left, William returned to his seat. “I hope that is to your liking,” he said, referring to the food choice. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Ronald mumbled. For a few long heartbeats, the only sounds in the room were the gentle ticking of the clock on the dresser and the uneasy tapping of Ronald’s foot. 

“Have they hired the acting supervisor as of yet?” William asked. He crossed one leg over the other elegantly. 

“No, but they say they’ll announce it by the end of the week.” A thought suddenly struck Ronald; would the reapers go to such lengths as to try and bug the room with cameras and recording devices? Would they risk exposing such advanced technology to the underdeveloped human world just to keep a closer eye on William?   
He had no clue, but it was enough to send his eyes flickering about the room in search of anything suspicious. He would need to watch what he said in that room. 

“Knox,” William said, and Ronald’s eyes snapped back to lock on the taller man’s. “You seem troubled.”

“Just tired,” Ronald said hastily, and he wondered if the other could tell he was lying through his teeth. “The office has been a madhouse for the past few days, and they’ve bid us all to take a bunch of extra safety precautions before going out on the field.” 

That piqued the raven-haired reaper’s interest. 

“What sorts of precautions?”

Ronald opened his mouth to speak, when he caught himself and paused. He began glancing about the room again for a moment. He wondered if he could get in trouble for disclosing such details, but he also didn’t want to flat-out tell William that he couldn’t speak to him about such things anymore. He needed to find some middle ground.   
“Um, just—just things like charms and some extra weapons. Things to protect us in battle if more angels appear.” 

It was a safe answer, but a believable one. And William seemed satisfied by it. 

“Very good. I’m glad to hear they’ve put safety at the forefront. In all my decades, I’ve never known such a swift and startling endangerment as this…condition I’ve found myself in. It could ruin our association if the angels band together and wage a war against us.” He knit his brow in concern. “Still, I have confidence that we will be able to persevere. Our researchers are among the finest in the known worlds, I like to believe, and I imagine it will be within the next few weeks that they find a way to reverse my ailment.” 

Ronald bit his lip. 

“Yeah, boss. I hope so.” 

Just then, a polite knock sounded at the door. It was their meal. 

“Come in,” William said, rising from his seat to answer the door. He was correct to presume that the little woman had her arms full with the tray of food. 

“Here you are, sirs,” she said cheerily, setting the wooden platter down and beaming at them. She stopped for a second to admire Ronald. 

“Why, both of you had to have been blessed by the lady of fortune to be as handsome as you are! Who could have imagined that one brother could be born with such a lovely shade of blonde hair, and the other so dark? The lord works in mysterious ways! Praise Christ!” She laughed warmly as she removed the cloches from the soup bowls and sliced the bread. “I’ve a beauty of a daughter whom I’d like you both to meet. I would be lucky for one of you to take a fancy to her. I’d have the most striking grandchildren in all of England!”

Ronald was enjoying the woman’s pluck, and he snickered. “I’d be delighted to meet her, mum,” the blonde said, ever the flirt. “I come by here nearly every day, so if she would ever fancy a visit, I’d gladly see her.” 

That did it. Mrs. Whittaker squealed in shameless joy, halting her duties to bend and grab Ronald’s face so that she could kiss his cheek. 

“Bless you, lad! I’ll have her here within the week!” With that, she went practically skipping out the door. 

Ronald was still smiling to himself, amused to no end, until he saw that William had fixed him with a chiding expression.

“You oughtn’t to tamper with her heart,” he said, spreading a small pad of butter over the warm bread. “She is a delicate woman.” 

“Sorry, sir.” Ronald’s smile ceased, and he didn’t say a word more as he began to eat. It was a creamy broth, and obviously homemade bread. It was certainly a better meal than the pub peanuts he’d likely have had for dinner later that evening. 

“Now then,” William continued, “have they mentioned who may be in the running for taking over my position temporarily?” 

Ronald looked up; it wasn’t that it was private information this time, but he truly didn’t know the answer. 

“No, I think they’re keeping it under wraps for now. No one’s heard a thing.” 

“I see. I trust that either you’ll be able to inform me, or that I’ll receive a telegram when it has been decided. I would feel uncomfortable not to be able to send my replacement a document of notes and suggestions. There is more to the position than meets the eye.” 

Ronald polished off his meal and leaned back into the soft chair. He wondered how much involvement William would actually be able to have; it likely wouldn’t be any at all, based on that meeting. 

“I understand, sir.” 

“Ronald, might you be able to bring me a few of my possessions from the realm? I find myself longing for a book I’d yet to finish.” 

“I’ll talk to the higher-ups and see if they’ll let me bring it. What’s it called?” 

William looked taken aback by his first statement. 

“Have things truly grown so tense as that there is a chance I may not be able to retrieve my book?”

Ronald bowed his head, unsure of what explanation he could offer. 

“Yes, sir. They have.” 

William took a moment to gather himself; it was an unnerving thought, after all. Shortly, though, he’d resumed his stoic mask and nodded at Ronald coolly.   
“I suppose it is to be expected. Do not feel the need, then, if it is to be trouble.” 

“Nah, boss, I can still try. I imagine you don’t quite know what to do with yourself around here, and I don’t know what excuse they could make to justify me not bringing you a bloody book.”

“Do not bother, Knox.”

It was an order.

Ronald stood then, feeling ready to leave. It was becoming uncomfortable in that small room. The situation was starting to overwhelm him. 

“Can I help you with anything else, sir?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting anxiously. It was a bad habit of his. 

“No, you may leave if you so wish,” William said knowingly, brow furrowed as if he were drifting into deep thought. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Spears.” 

Ronald left the inn properly that evening, walking to a tucked away alley before he phased himself back to the reaper realm. He wondered if William was beginning to realize the severity of his situation.

Ronald then wondered if perhaps he’d already shared too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next two weeks, the office became something like a prison. Ordinary dispatch reapers were assigned guard duties outside the most important buildings of the realm, such as the library and research centers. Each reaper had been given a special ID that granted them access to the various sacred areas of their city, and some places wouldn’t let them in if they didn’t have them on hand, even if the reaper had been loyal to the association for centuries. Everyone had also been forced to trade their suits for full-body armor which was sturdy as steel. 

It seemed like excess almost to Ronald. No more angels had been seen since the day he and William were attacked. There was an unsettling aura about everyone in dispatch, though, as if they knew that the angels were teasing them by waiting in their next attack. 

On that seemingly peaceful Tuesday afternoon, however, another angel materialized in the backstreets of London. It gunned for a younger reaper, barely a decade into his work, and brought him down swiftly, and before any help could arrive. Then, after transforming the boy back into his mortal form, the angel killed him without hesitation. That was what his cinematic record showed, at least. 

He’d been wearing armor, even, and the being cut through him like a knife through a sponge cake. 

Everyone in the realm was shocked at the development. It had seemed so random and unprovoked. It ought to have been a standard reaping, a simple soul to collect, and in an instant a being who had been immortal was lying dead in the street. 

As if to add insult to injury, they couldn’t even retrieve the boy’s body to give him a proper reaper burial. Because he already had a human grave to his name, they had been forced to bury him discreetly in the mortal world, in a humble unmarked grave. It was humiliating for the reapers, and utterly terrifying. 

The armor obviously wouldn’t be enough. 

“It’s not the flesh we need to be concerned for!” Cromwell insisted at a later meeting. “We need to focus on the ears, which are being targeted in this bizarre screeching attack!”

“Headgear to prevent the sound waves from being heard?” 

“Some sort of helmet, perhaps?” 

It was a muddle of thoughts and suggestions in the room, then, like a swarm of chattering blackbirds. Ronald, however, sat quietly at his seat. 

That boy could have been him. He could put to rest just why the angels had initially chosen him to be their “messenger.” Was there some reason for it, or was he to be a random victim? And if their intent was to eradicate the reapers, then why did they spare William’s life? 

None of it added up to Ronald. Still, it seemed that from there forth, the angels weren’t going to be so kind as they’d been to their first victim. 

That afternoon, Ronald had been called in for an emergency meeting with the higher-ups. It was very sudden, and he was practically escorted to the room by two hefty reapers at either side of him. He felt much like a prisoner. 

“Good day, Agent Knox,” Cromwell greeted him when he entered the room. There were again stuffy-looking reapers lined all along the conference table, and Ronald immediately felt his guard go up. This was an interrogation. He knew it. 

“We just have a few questions we’d like to ask you,” another man said, whose eyebrows were as thick thick as squirrel tails. 

“Alright,” Ronald said calmly, folding his hands in his lap as he took his seat. 

“How has Spears seemed these past few weeks?” Cromwell asked, and Ronald began chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“He’s been fine,” Ronald answered honestly. In truth, he’d been growing bored of their meetings by just how mundane they’d become. Ronald would greet him every day after his shift, sometimes eat an awkward dinner with the man, answer one or two questions he had about the association, and then he’d leave him for the night. They had become so dully routine that William even bid Ronald to begin visiting every other day, so as to spare them both day after day of meaningless pleasantries.

Ronald was realizing that there was really very little he could do to help William. He’d put in the request to have William’s book sent to him the previous week, and it was speedily rejected. If he couldn’t do something as pathetic as that for him, he wondered if his job had truly become merely to observe him and make sure that the angels hadn’t poisoned his head. Ronald would swear to the graves that they hadn’t; the man might have been made a shred more interesting if they had done something to his brain, but he seemed just as boring as he’d always been. 

“Please do send my apologies for not being able to give him his book,” Cromwell continued, sighing as if he was really feeling remorse over the situation. 

I hope you lose sleep over it, you bastard, Ronald thought to himself sarcastically. 

“Alright,” he said instead. “Any further developments in finding a cure for ‘'im?”

“Our specialists are working tirelessly,” a slight man with round glasses piped up from the other side of the table. “Still, we’ve made little progress.” 

Cromwell knit his brow, as if he was waiting to say something. 

“Something on yer mind?” Ronald asked very bluntly, fearing the worst. He wasn’t even sure what that could be. 

“Well—yes, Knox. I’ve some troubling news. That angel attack was eerily planned. Reviewing young Mr. Doolittle’s record, it looked as if the creature had been waiting for him when he arrived on the scene.” 

Ronald felt chills along his spine at the news. It was eerie, indeed. 

“We’re concerned that someone may be working from the inside, that they have some sort of informant hidden among us.” 

“It’s not Mr. Spears if that’s what you’re implying,” Ronald said quickly, defensively. 

Cromwell and a few others raised their brows at his outburst. 

“Assuredly not,” Cromwell replied, obviously amused by the comment. 

Ronald swallowed. He hoped he hadn’t triggered a new suspicion through his words, the exact opposite reaction he’d been aiming for. He needed to be more careful.   
“Why am I here, then?” 

“As I said, just to answer a few questions for us.” He shifted in his seat. “When you were at the scene of the initial attack, how did you evade the same effects as Spears had suffered? We don’t expect you to fully know the answer, but perhaps share with us your proximity to the angel and Spears, or something along those lines.” 

Ronald thought for a moment. He’d been so petrified that he was struggling to recall the situation, but gradually they returned to him. 

“Well—I must’ve been no more than five meters away? It’s sorta hard to remember…but I was right out in the open with Mr. Spears. There was no barrier in my way except for his body.”

All around him the old dirt bags were taking notes, writing down his every word.

“Were there any physical manifestations of this screech attack it used,” a man with a funny tuft of white downy hair at the top of his head asked. “Say, any aura or mist? Something that was only effective when it reached Spears?” 

Ronald was certain of that. 

“No. There was nothing like that, and Mr. Spears fell the instant it starting screamin’. There was no pause.” 

More vicious scribbling and murmuring among the gentlemen at the table, Cromwell included. The man soon looked and fixed Ronald with a gaze of utmost seriousness. It startled Ronald for a moment, and his breath caught in his throat. 

“You may be dismissed Ronald Knox, though I want to make something perfectly clear to you: You are forbidden from speaking a word of today’s tragedy to Spears when you visit him next. We cannot take that risk.” 

Ronald, still not breathing, could only nod before he left. 

Fortunately, it was his off-day with William, so he’d be able to go home and unwind a bit before the memorial service for the young reaper who’d perished. He didn’t think he could keep such a massive incident from William if he tried to visit him then, anyway. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, and he was certain the concern on his face would be as easy to read as the comics in the newspaper. 

 

By the next day, the technologists had developed a first-draft helmet for each reaper to wear as they went about their field duties. Ronald found his resting on his desk in his cubicle when he arrived in the morning. 

“Ah, geez,” he grumbled as he picked up the cumbersome thing to study it. It had thick, beige padding on the inside, with a tough but flexible material coating the outside. When he slipped it on his head, he felt like a bad caricature of a race horse jockey. It put him a bit off his balance, and he found that he couldn’t hear a blasted thing with it on. 

Needless to say, he wasn’t thrilled to find out it was a requirement of their uniform until further notice. With all that armor weighing him down, and now the addition of this bulbous helmet, Ronald felt apprehensive about reaping for the first time since he was fresh out of the academy. His typical grace would surely be compromised. 

 

The day went by slowly, and Ronald felt as if he were wearing a suit of stones the entirety of his shift. He was slower, and working much, much harder by carrying around his extra “protection.” And no one even knew if the rubbish worked or not. 

Grell bumped into him on a church’s rooftop in the early afternoon, wearing a most sour expression on his feminine features. 

“I couldn’t give two shits about my hair at this point,” he began, practically snarling, “but I’ve no peripheral vision whatsoever!” Ronald voiced his agreement, glad to know he wasn’t the only one hating the helmet. 

“As far as I know, the angels are after little boys like you and the brat that died,” the redhead continued. 

It was crass, and the thought made Ronald uncomfortable, but he didn’t bother to tell Grell to shut up as he sometimes did. He hoped that wasn’t true. 

“But they zapped Mr. Spears,” Ronald argued. 

“Yes, but everyone knows it was after you to start with,” Grell said, plopping down on the roof to rest his legs. That armor wasn’t exactly light, after all. 

“It didn’t seem to care too much,” Ronald said truthfully. It wasn’t as if the angel had been very desperate to get at him, as they were just as happy to attack William. That still left the mystery as to why they’d targeted him in the first place, though. 

Ronald shivered. 

“We don’t know,” he said. “Nobody does.” 

“It’s like the codgers are teasing us,” Grell sighed, resting his chin in one palm. “They attacked, then they waited a little while until we were slightly less terrified. Then they attacked again and killed one of us. A bit brutal, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Yeah,” Ronald said, sitting down as well. He didn’t have another collection for a while. “Why don’t they all just attack at once and get it over with?”

Grell shook his head, a strand or two of scarlet hair peeking out from beneath the hideous headgear. 

“I think most reapers are wondering that very question, darling.” Grell rose to his feet again, a face-splitting grin spreading across his face. “I’d like to see one of those feathered fucks try and come after me. I’d have a jolly good time smearing their white robes with some red.” Without so much as a goodbye, the unstable reaper began cackling and darting away. 

Ronald was left to watch him leave, wishing he had that much energy left in him. He still had a good chunk of work left to get through. 

 

That evening, after his shift had finally ended, Ronald felt utterly exhausted. Still, he kept his word and went to visit William. He snuck in through the window immediately after reaping his last client, not wanting to make another trip after undressing, and in the dark at that. 

William was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of his room, seemingly absorbed in a novel.

“Hey, you got yourself a book,” Ronald said, trying to give a small smile. 

William’s brow furrowed when he saw Ronald’s getup. 

“What on earth are you wearing?” he asked, setting his book down and examining the helmet. 

“Just a bit of extra protection,” Ronald said, then rolling his eyes. “Bloody ridiculous if you ask me, and it makes it hard to do my job.”

“I should think. It looks as though it limits your vision,” William said, his warm brown eyes scanning over the contraption skeptically. 

“I promise it does.” Ronald popped it off and sighed happily. He was certain his hair was sticking every which way, or entirely stuck down to his head, but he didn’t mind. He was just happy to have that ten-pound nuisance away from him. 

“Surely they could come up with something more efficient than that for dispatch,” William said, obviously displeased by the invention. “I wouldn’t stand for this nonsense.”

“We miss you, sir,” Ronald said, somewhat randomly. “Everything’s a bit chaotic and messy. You were a good leader.” 

The compliments seemed to fly straight over William’s head by the way his stern eyes were still fixed on the helmet. He rose smoothly from his chair and went to examine it more closely. 

Suddenly, Ronald grew anxious. What if that was one of the things that he could get in trouble for? He was sure Cromwell wouldn’t approve of William checking out their newest “technology.” As if by instinct, he reached out to touch the helmet and phase it back into the reaper realm just as William was about to set his fingers on it. 

“Why did you do that?” William asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oops, I was gonna hand it to you, but…” He gave a pathetic sort of grin and shrugged, as if it had been an accident. 

William wasn’t convinced. 

“I see.” 

An awkward silence filled the room, with Ronald fidgeting, and William studying him as if he was trying to read any secrets on his face, which he was. 

“Have you eaten?” William asked, finally breaking his gaze away from the sweating boy and returning to his chair. 

“No, but I made plans with some mates tonight,” Ronald said, relaxing his stance a bit. 

William glanced up again and sighed. 

“Then you’d best be on your way, Knox.” 

Ronald suddenly felt a surge of guilt wash over him. It was true that he had plans, but now he suspected that William knew that at least some information was being held from him. 

“Have there been any more angel sightings?” William asked, glancing into his lap. Ronald pause to think for a moment. He felt almost as if he owed it to the man to tell him the truth, and it sat right at the tip of his tongue, but in the end, he kept it there. 

“No, sir.” 

Again, they stared at one another for a short while before Ronald broke away. His heart beat like an African drum in his chest.

“Until Thursday, then.” 

Dismissively, William crossed one leg over the other and scooped his book up once again. 

Ronald stood there like a fool for a few moments longer, still struggling internally against his better judgment to tell William the terrifying news of the latest attack. For heaven’s sake, the man was out in mortal London alone at night, and one of those beasts could easily sneak up on him and deal him the same fate as that boy who was obliterated. 

Ronald felt ill. 

It wasn’t right. 

He clenched his fists and set his jaw, then at last slipping swiftly out the window to prevent himself from making a mistake. No, it was too dangerous with Cromwell monitoring him so closely. It would be better to stick to his orders, even if they made him feel disgusting. 

The night air was a welcome change of pace from the stuffiness of the inn’s room. He felt as if he could breathe again, away from William’s scrutinizing gaze. He shook his head as he started across the rooftops to find a secluded alley from which to phase back to the reaper realm. After a few small hops, however, something caught his eye.   
He paused gracefully atop a chimney stack and looked over his right shoulder. He could feel his blood curdle in an instant. 

An angel sat hunched on the rooftop of the inn, its massive wings tucked away and its blinding combat aura dimmed so that it looked fairly harmless. Still, it was staring straight at Ronald with black, dead eyes and a grin that stretched from one ear to the other. 

Ronald had never felt more chilled in his life. 

Then, very casually, the angel rose to its feet at began to lurch away. It didn’t appear to be in a hurry, though Ronald felt a sense of panic well within him at that mild yet eerie display. He feared the worst, that in that ten seconds since he’d left William, the man had been slaughtered in his rocking chair. 

With inhuman speed, Ronald rushed back to the room he’d just left, nearly shattering the glass of the window as he lifted it and tumbled inside. There, he found William just where he’d left him, and he appeared unharmed. 

He looked up from his book with a start as the young agent came crashing in, though, then furrowing his brow. 

“Good heavens, Knox, the whole inn will have heard that racket!” he scolded, slamming his book and rising to his feet. “What in the blazes are you doing?” 

Ronald was panting and on his hands and knees. When Wiliam was standing before him, he reached out and grasped the man’s ankles to make sure he wasn’t just a calming illusion. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe, sir,” he said, looking up with such wild fear in his eyes that it shocked William. 

“Whatever do you mean?” William asked, feeling a bit unnerved by then himself. 

He watched curiously as Ronald began furiously stripping himself, and pieces of the clunky armor were soon falling to the floor like a leather, foam, and fiberglass avalanche. Ronald kicked the debris to the side of the room before phasing it hastily back to the reaper realm and grabbing William by the arm. 

“You need to leave this place,” he said, not leaving it up for discussion. William didn’t question the boy as he was lead toward the window. 

“Knox, I can’t jump from he—” William was cut off as Ronald scooped him into his arms, which of course possessed a reaper strength that William no longer had, and whisked him out the window stealthily. 

“Knox!” he gasped as he met the cool night air. It was a strange sensation to be gliding across rooftops for the first time in weeks again, and not by his own volition.

Ronald began blindly leaping away from the inn, no particular destination in mind, though he made sure to be headed the very opposite direction he’d seen the angel going in. His heart was racing, just as he imagined William’s was in that moment. The reality of their awkward position hadn’t really sunk in until he flew over the rooftop of a church, narrowly avoiding the soaring steeple. 

“Gracious, do be careful,” William chided, grasping at the fabric at Ronald’s arms. Those few words brought Ronald’s panicked daze to a halt, and he dared to look down at the taller man dangling in his arms. He wore a grimace, likely from Ronald’s “reckless driving.” 

Ronald felt heat rise to his cheeks; he wished he hadn’t been so rash. He made himself to look a blundering fool by the way he crashed into William’s room and stole him away like some fairytale princess. 

And all of his belongings had been left at the inn. 

And what would the owners think when they realized William was no longer taking residence under their roof? For god’s sake, he hadn’t even left through the front door!   
Ronald swallowed hard. He was fully expecting a tongue lashing when he dared to set William back on solid ground, and he knew he probably deserved it. 

Still, he knew there was some logic to his mad impulse. 

Obviously, he wasn’t going to let William live in ignorance any longer. It just didn’t seem safe, and it was obvious to him by then that the reapers didn’t necessarily have his best interests in mind. Their brains were dialed to research, to heavy suspicion, and to desperation. 

William was an important member of their team, yes, but he was one of thousands of reapers, and why would they bother to risk the thousands on the one? 

Ronald respected William to the ends of the earth, no matter how much of a hardass he could be most days at the office, but he knew that this was his reality. He knew that he might be the only one to bother looking after him in the approaching dark days. 

For how patiently he dealt with him in the training academy, for all of his years of imparted wisdom, for all of the times he’d bothered saving Ronald’s rear from trouble both in his trivial paperwork—or from a ravenous demon, and for that fateful day when he protected him from the angel, he knew he owed William at least that much in return. 

And he knew why he tore away his armor. He was nearly certain that there were tracking and recording devices lacing every bit of technology in them. He couldn’t trust it, not when he needed to tell William supposedly “classified” information to ease his own guilty conscience. 

At last, Ronald saw the glowing lights of an inn below, and he began his descent into a quiet alley. 

When they were back on solid ground, he gingerly set William back on his feet. The man, rather dizzy, stumbled if but for a moment to regain his balance. He still appeared very undeniably cross. 

Ronald instantly moved against a wall to relieve himself; seeing the angel, he’d nearly wet himself, after all. 

“What now, Knox?” William asked in exasperation. “Surely you had to have had a plan before making such an impetuous move.”

Ronald zipped his trousers as he walked back toward the other man. 

“Uh, not really,” he started, watching William’s eyebrows dip into a deeper scowl. “But I’ll explain when we’re back indoors, sir. I don’t feel comfortable speaking out in the open like this.” 

“Perhaps we ought to have discussed it while we were at the inn,” William suggested sharply, and with no small dose of sarcasm. “It’s a pity we’re halfway across London by now.” 

“I—I’ll go into that inn over there and check you in right away!” 

William bristled. 

“What of all of my things?” he asked, crossing his arms. “I don’t fancy the thought of having to purchase a new wardrobe yet again, to be frank.”

“I’ll pick ‘em up tomorrow,” Ronald promised. “Truly. And I’ll make up some nice excuse for Thomas, tell him you stopped fightin’ with your wife.” Ronald smiled at his companion, starting to laugh before realizing that he wouldn’t be joined. 

“And tell him I chose to exit by flying from the second floor window, Mr. Knox?”

“At least we don’t have to pretend we’re brothers anymore,” Ronald sighed, turning his back to William and starting for the inn. 

The raven-haired man watched as the blonde started across the street, leaving him alone in the dark alley. He watched Ronald’s slender silhouette making its way through a door into a brightly-lit doorway. It looked to be a high-class establishment. 

In truth, he wasn’t so upset with Ronald. Instead, he felt more startled and shaken than anything. Something had to have gone wrong, and he knew that he wasn’t receiving the full picture from Ronald.

It seemed to him more and more that he was quite alone in this situation. He hadn’t gotten any contact with reapers beyond Ronald for the past month, and his confidence in their abilities had begun to waver. 

William couldn’t make his fears known, though. He would maintain that mask he’d so perfected, even if it was just for Ronald. 

The lad returned only five minutes later, that ever-winning smile still gracing his features. 

“You’re good to go, boss,” Ronald said, referring to William’s position as a force of habit. “It’s a right fine place in there, and just a bit more expensive than the other. I told them you plan to stay a while, and they seemed like kind folks about it.”

William’s glare softened, and when he exhaled, he felt himself relax. It really hadn’t been too big a deal, but perhaps he’d grown unused to such excitement after a month of mundane human life. 

He realized that he’d missed it. 

“Thank you,” William said, walking with Ronald back toward the inn. 

Indeed, it was a fine place. They were received by a middle-aged couple not quite as charismatic as Thomas, though they were kind nonetheless. William’s room was adorned with cream-colored lace and a mild pink wallpaper. It smelled sweet, like warm vanilla, and was lit perfectly for when he read, he deemed. 

“So, do you hate it?” Ronald asked, mostly for his own benefit. He knew it was a nice place, and that William had been a bit sour with him. He could understand why he was, but that wasn’t stopping him from acting saucily in reply. 

“Hardly,” William answered, gracefully sitting in one of the large chairs that rested on one end of the room. “I appreciate your efforts, though I should hope it comes as no surprise that I’m confused.” 

“Right,” Ronald said, his grin wavering. He sat on the edge of the plush bed so that he faced William. “I—I’m not sure even where to begin.” 

“It’s not as though I’ve anywhere to be.” 

“Right,” Ronald said again, running a hand through his golden hair. He knew what he was about to do would put him at risk of punishment should any official reaper find out, but he’d come too far to turn back. 

“I needed to talk to you in private,” Ronald started. “I took off my armor because I think it’s bugged with taping devices and whatnot. Everything’s in lockdown back home, sir. Now, we’re run more like a military than an office, and it seems like everyone’s blindly searchin’ for a solution to an issue we hardly know anything about.”

“I see,” William said, trying to imagine what that looked like. “Why would you be concerned with the taping devices, though?”

Ronald bit his lip. 

“Well, to be truthful, I don’t think any of the higher-ups trust you a lick. They’ve asked me to keep important happenings from you, just in case the angels re-programmed you to relay information to them—or something like that. Honest, that didn’t sit right with me. Especially after what happened, I knew I needed to fill you in.”

“What happened?” William said, feeling a sudden ice running through his veins. His fears had been confirmed; he was alone. 

Ronald locked gazes with William, his brow knit. 

“A boy was attacked yesterday. This time, though, the angels offed him the moment his heart started beatin’.”   
William’s eyes widened at the news. 

“That’s why I was so worried when I saw the one so close to you. It was smilin’ at me like it knew something I didn’t’, and I truly thought I was going to walk in on a bloodbath. I was so worried.” He shook his head and sighed. He’d never forget that angel’s perverse grin, so far away from an expression any “holy” creature should even be able to produce. 

“I—I see.” 

It was a lot to take in. 

“Why do you feel the need to share this with me?” William asked, amazed at Ronald’s boldness, unless of course he’d also been instructed to lie to him. He wasn’t certain of anything in that moment. 

“I told you, this shit didn’t sit right with me. You’ve been such a great mentor to me over the years, and you saved my arse from that angel. That’s somethin’ I’ll never forget, sir. I’m indebted to you.” 

“Thank you, Knox,” William said, despite just how breathless he suddenly felt. The room was feeling peculiarly warm, and he cursed his weak human body for being so touchy. 

“You look sort of pale,” Ronald commented. It looked as though all of the blood had been drained from his face. He frowned. He hoped the taller man wasn’t taking the news too hard. 

“Let me get you some water,” Ronald offered, immediately standing and heading out the door to find someone who could help. 

William watched him go, incredulous. He placed a hand to his chest and discovered it to be pounding furiously. Of course it was. His situation had completely changed, and he’d been the oblivious fool for trusting that they were focusing all of their attention on finding a cure for the attack’s effect. 

He also realized just how frighteningly important Ronald had just become to him. The boy could have cut ties with him so easily—he still could—but yet he chose to risk getting caught to tell William these things. The raven-haired man almost didn’t believe him. Hell, he himself wouldn’t have been so imprudently brave as to have done what Ronald just did for him. 

In fact, when the blonde returned to the room with a tall glass of water, William could have sworn he saw a faint halo glimmering above his head.   
“Thank you,” William said as he accepted the water, though his gratitude was much farther reaching than simply for the drink. 

“I hope you’re not too mad at me,” Ronald said. “That was pretty rude of me to drag you out the window like I did. I was caught up in the moment, I guess.” 

“Not at all,” William said without hesitation. “I cannot express just how appreciative I am of your efforts for me. I—I feel that without you, I would be quite lost now.” It took a lot for him to admit that; he was a proud man. 

Ronald was surprised at his words, but he could see the depth that had suddenly formed in William’s deep brown eyes. 

“Eh, yeah, don’t mention it.” It was a lame response, Ronald knew, but he hated being praised so lavishly, especially from William. The former reaper rarely doled it out, after all. To anyone. 

“I value your honesty, but understand that you are by no means obligated to share with me information that was meant to be kept private. It would be senseless for you to be punished for such a thing.”

“I told you because I thought you might be in danger, and you have a right to know about things that could affect you.” Ronald seemed determined to continue, and William was silently glad. 

“Very well. I cannot control you.” For the first time, Ronald witness the shadow of a smirk on William’s thin lips. In was in dry humor, though. “At least, not anymore.” 

“I’m still gonna call you ‘boss,’ though. It doesn’t feel right not to.”

“Ronald—if I may call you that—I implore you to use my first name from now on. We’ve crossed the boundaries of such strict professionalism.”

Ronald was surprised yet again that evening, though it was an oddly uncomfortable surprise. He fidgeted where he stood.

“Okay,” he said quietly, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

“Are you alright?” William asked, seeing the boy’s suddenly meek demeanor. 

Ronald looked up instantly, meeting William’s dark eyes for a moment before looking down toward the floorboards again. 

“Yeah, bos—yeah. It’s just a bit strange to have you bein’ so casual with me, put plainly. It’s not a bad thing, just…weird.” 

William quirked an eyebrow. 

“Ah. I suppose if you prefer, we may still refer to each other by more professional names.” He hadn’t intended for the situation to become awkward. Rather, he thought that by being more casual with Ronald, the lad would be able to feel more comfortable around him.

He understood, though, just why it would be so bizarre. For decades, William had treated Ronald with nothing more than cold authority, just as he did for each other reaper under his charge. 

It was a sudden shift.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Ronald said in a moment. “It’ll just take some getting used to.” 

“Very good. Now then, I’ll get on fine this evening with only this outfit, though tomorrow after your shift, please do retrieve my belongings.”

“Yes, sir—ah! I mean—”

“Do not worry yourself over it,” William sighed, already regretting his words. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. 

“Right…” 

“Goodnight, Mr. Knox.” 

“Goodnight, W-Wil—Mr. Spears.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, the wind sent tree branches tickling at William’s windows, leaving him unable to drift off for some time. He felt cold in the bed, though he was practically drowning in downy blankets. After Ronald left, he felt a sense of unfamiliar anxiety cross his mind. 

An angel had been so near him, according to Ronald, and he wondered if it had been watching him. It wasn’t as though he’d been carrying out secret reaper duties or anything of especial interest, so he wasn’t so much concerned with any of that, but it sent eerie chills along his spine to know that it had learned his location. 

He wondered if they had already tracked him to this new inn. 

His heart beat quickly in his chest at the thought. He huffed at the feel of the infernal thing. He still wasn’t used to it, missing the dull emptiness of his reaper body. At least then he wouldn’t feel butterflies in his ribs at the slightest provocation. 

He missed his keen reaper senses as well, and to be able to practically fly across London so swiftly. He missed his strength and control, the power he’d gained in his afterlife that he never had in his mortal existence. It felt as if he’d been thrown back a century to when he was still alive, and it wasn’t helping him cope to have unpleasant memories resurface from his youth. 

He felt so alone. 

He felt so weak. 

For a few minutes, he imagined that the room was closing in on him, and that every scrape of the branches against his window were the long, white nails of an angel lurking just outside. 

He must have worried himself to sleep, however, for the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the morning to rain pounding against his window instead of the trees. 

He shifted and felt just how wet his body had become. He sweated all night, perhaps from nightmares? His drowsy mind slowly began turning its cogs again, and he began to recall some vivid dreams he’d had. 

One part consisted of the association finding a cure for him and restoring him to his full reaper health. It was a realistic sort of dream, and one that left him disappointed with the reality he awakened to. 

When he shifted again, however, he noticed for the first time the bump over his lap. He knit his brow when he realized his state of arousal; it wasn’t an experience he often had in the morning. 

He wasn’t sure what part of his dream could have induced it. Then, in an instant, he remembered. 

He’d dreamt of Ronald. 

The fantasy was spotty in his memory, but some detail lingered. 

Ronald had been waiting for him on his bed in his reaper condo, his body spread seductively across the foot of the mattress. His skin was white was milk, and he wore that same cocky grin he typically did, though there was a look in his playful eyes that screamed sex. 

William’s eyebrow twitched the more he thought about it. 

Then he remembered Ronald’s rear end looking as perfectly round as a pair of ripe cantaloupes. 

The next thing he knew, his hand was wrapped around his arousal, and he gave a small squeeze. Almost instantly, all of that built up pressure released into his own hand, and his trousers. He leaned back against the headboard for a second as he came down from his high. 

His daze slowly faded into full alertness, and he was left amazed at himself. 

Ronald was an attractive young man, yes, but was he truly so attractive to have dreamt about him? 

That answer was left in a sticky mess in his hand. Apparently so. 

William sighed. He had been under stress lately, forcing his mind to conjure means of distraction, and seeing as Ronald was the only other being he’d had such close contact with for a long while, he supposed it only made sense. 

Still, that vague imagine of Ronald’s nude form would remain in his head for quite some time. 

His sexuality was something he didn’t speak of freely, as some reapers did. In his mortal life, homosexuality was among the greatest taboos in society. It still was, and he often found himself reaping the souls of gay men who’d been brutally beaten to death in the alleys. Many, though, ended their own lives and were born again as reapers, just as William had been. 

There was no denying that there were a larger number of gay men and women in the reaper community than those of the heterosexual nature. It was a sad indication of the injustice of the human world. These unwritten social rules that had been fairly pounded into the heads of people like William were what kept him to remain very quiet about his preference, even when he knew there was considerably less judgment in his afterlife. 

He supposed that didn’t apply to his life any longer; he was back amongst the hateful humans who’d driven him to madness long ago. 

That sadness tried to consume him in that instance, though he shoved the thoughts away and returned to thinking of Ronald. 

He knew for a fact that the boy was fond of the ladies, and they were certainly fond of him. That alone was enough to dash any hopes of actually bedding Ronald, not that he planned to try and do so. 

Ronald was a valuable resource to him, and he wouldn’t spoil that by trying to use him for physical gratification. 

Slowly, William rose from the bed and stepped onto the icy wood floor. He made toward the bathroom to clean himself and remove his soiled garments. 

It was only a dream his mind made for him to help him forget his treacherous situation. He was happy with that explanation. 

 

Ronald finished his work swiftly that day, but he was nervous. He wouldn’t have been surprised if they had somehow found out about his discussion with William. If they had, no one mentioned it. If they hadn’t, then he would have more confidence in speaking to William freely. 

He removed his helmet as he rounded a corner back toward his cubicle, where he’d be storing his gear until the next work day. He still didn’t trust it enough to wear it whilst he saw William. 

He crashed into a reaper walking the opposite direction of him, and a flurry of papers burst into the air at the impact. 

When the documents had fluttered to the ground, Ronald was left to stare into the face of a gorgeous blonde woman. He felt a heat rise to his cheeks immediately.   
“So sorry,” he said, mechanically stooping to start gathering papers. “I’ve had a long day, and I wasn’t paying attention.” 

The blonde only smiled as she took the papers from Ronald. 

“You all work hard,” she said in a voice like crushed velvet. “You don’t need to apologize.” 

Ronald could only grin like an idiot in response. She was too hot for her own good, and it was getting to him. 

“Sometimes I wish I could join the men in the field,” she said suddenly, and Ronald met her eyes. Female reapers weren’t allowed to participate in collections as of that point in time. They were restricted to office and secretarial work as of that point in history. 

“But then, I’d rather stamp these papers all day than wear something so hideous as that armor.” She laughed and Ronald joined in, admiring her perfect white teeth.   
“I might have to agree with you, cutie,” Ronald said, then catching himself. “Ah, I mean—”

“No, don’t worry,” she said, turning her head to one side demurely. She grinned at him and let her eyes flicker to meet his for a moment. “I don’t mind.”

Ronald felt like a fool for how nervously he was behaving. Usually, he was so confident and smooth with women, but there was something so electric about this one that he couldn’t pinpoint, that made him uncomfortable in the best way, and he wanted more. 

“This is blunt, but, ah, would you care to go for dinner with me sometime?” Ronald asked, letting a crooked grin play at his lips. She smiled in return. 

“If you help me to finish stamping these papers, I might consider.” 

Ronald’s grin widened. 

“Sure thing.” 

He trailed after her all the way to her cubicle, like an obedient little pup, and proceeded to spend the next two hours sharing her work. 

“Nah—you can’t leave out the best part!” Ronald laughed as he plugged away at the papers before him. They’d just gotten into a rousing conversation about how she was a frequent pub-hopped. 

“Fine,” she said, tucking a thick strand of hair behind one ear. “I hustled him, got three hundred and fifty-six quid, and was declared the Billiards Queen of Nettlebrite’s Pub.” 

Ronald, in awe—well, mostly lust—ogled at her as she finished her story, accidentally stamping his own hand instead of one of the documents. 

“That’s amazin’,” he said, grimacing for a moment when he realized that the ink didn’t rub off easily. “I’ve never been to Nettlebrite’s, though.” 

“It’s nothing spectacular, but the company there is fantastic. I’d even go so far as to say that they worship the ground I walk on.” She raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips in a rather regal manner. 

Ronald rested his chin in one palm, pausing his work. 

“I bet most men do,” he said without really thinking, flashing her a wink.

“Yes,” she said, then sighing. “It is trying, though, to make meaningful connections when most men are looking only for a shag.” 

That comment hardly scratched the surface of Ronald’s morality, hidden beneath layers and layers of unwavering desire. Admittedly, all he saw were a bulbous pair of breasts, blonde hair that nearly hung down to her hips, and doe-like eyes that he wanted to see clouded with the bliss of sex. 

“Pity,” was all he said in reply. 

“Gods, it’s nearly ten,” she said as she glanced up at a clock behind Ronald’s head. “I’d been hoping to relax some this evening.” 

Ronald was startled by how late it was, jolting in his seat for a moment at the urge to go and pay his visit to William. Then, he remembered it was his off day. He relaxed again, but she’d noticed. 

“What’s the matter, Ron?” she asked, furrowing her brow.

“Oh! Nothin’. I thought I was supposed to go and visit Mr. Spears today, but I forgot I only do it every other night.”

“Mr. Spears? The former supervisor?” Her interest was piqued, obviously, and Ronald wondered if he could get in trouble to even mentioning these things to her. 

He couldn’t understand why he would, so he pressed on.

“Yeah, I’m his personal slave at the moment.” 

She laughed, and Ronald smirked. 

“Truly? What do you help him with?”

“Nothin’ much,” Ronald said, leaning back in his chair. “Now it’s mostly talking, keeping him sane while he’s stuck in the mortal realm, poor blighter.”

“That must be so frightening,” she said, setting down her own work by then. “I don’t imagine I’d be able to sleep knowing that an angel could pop into my bedroom at any time. That poor man.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m doing my best to protect him from that, though.” Ronald subtly puffed out his chest a bit, hoping that he was impressing her. 

“That’s kind of you. You know…” She leaned in a bit as if she were telling a grand secret. “I used to fancy Mr. Spears fiercely.” 

Ronald smile instantly dropped. 

“Really?” 

He’d never thought of William as a man who attracted women like her. Hell, he’d never even seen or heard of the man going on a date before. There were rumors that flew around aimlessly in the office, but nothing more than fairytales. 

For all Ronald knew, William T. Spears was a flaming homosexual. 

“Yes,” she continued, clasping her hands together. “Ah, I think it’s the way he never smiles, and how he’s always so neat and tidy—and classically handsome! That, and he’s known as such a strong, strict leader. I enjoy men who are serious like he is. It’s truly a shame to think upon his current condition, though…” 

Ronald tried to train his face into one of William’s scowls, but it felt bizarre on his features. 

“What on earth are you doing?” she asked, cocking her head to one side.

“Nothin’.” 

He had never really thought about how striking William was, but he supposed he could understand her lust for him, assuming that’s what she felt. Ronald would definitely be looking over him in different light during his next visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ronald glanced down at the head of thick blonde hair between his legs and grinned like a madman. He hadn’t taken her to be quite so easy, especially considering she had made the comment about men only wanting to shag. He must have succeeded in impressing her with his helping William. 

He wondered, though, if she was thinking of the raven-haired man as she sucked Ronald’s cock. The thought disturbed him. 

He tried not to think about that any longer. This was the first time in about two months he’d gotten any, and he wasn’t about to stop because William was clouding his thoughts of pleasure. He reached down to stroke her hair; she was so gentle, and Ronald could appreciate that now and again, though he was more partial to roughness. 

They’d been going at it for the past two hours by then—with short breaks in between—and Ronald was fairly certain that this would be the swan song to the evening. It was nearly two in the morning, after all, and he still had work to get to at eight. 

He grunted quietly as he reached his orgasm between her rosy lips, and she licked him up like a dutiful kitten. 

“Good girl,” he husked, stroking her hair a bit more. She looked up at him and smile sweetly, semen marking her left cheek. 

After she went to clean up, they shared a kiss and went to sleep. However, as soon as Ronald was certain she was sleeping, he snuck out and returned to his own home. He loathed the awkwardness of morning-after chats. 

 

Work was cruel to Ronald that day, and mostly because he was drowsy. The girl, Ingrid—or was it Iris?—had tried calling him that morning, likely wondering why he’d left, but he didn’t want to bother answering. 

He trudged into work with dark rings under his eyes and his tie crooked. He was scolded by his elders, but he brushed it off. He wished that he didn’t need to pay that extra visit to the mortal realm that night, not when he could’ve gone to bed straight away. William was probably fine, sitting in his chair reading or something dull like that.

He gave a great yawn as he sat at his desk and started completing a stack of daily work that had been set there for him. It wouldn’t be until noon that he would head out to begin reaping. 

 

He clocked out the second his shift ended, and he cursed the fact that his day wasn’t over. He began stripping of his armor lethargically, then, and stored it away. He phased himself straight into London after that. 

A fog thick as a wool blanket shrouded the city, and Ronald was startled when he looked to the open end of the alley to find it was nothing more than a wall of white. His tiredness suddenly sapped away and was replaced with a sense of danger. These would be heavenly conditions for the angels to try and hunt their reaper prey in, and Ronald sent up a silent sort of prayer to his brethren on the night shift. 

Ronald began toward the streets, though an eerie silence seemed to have taken over the city. Perhaps even the mortals were smart enough to remain indoors during such a fog. He was suddenly glad that he’d been sent to visit William that night; something in the air didn’t feel right, and he wanted to be there to protect the man if he were in any trouble. 

Thankfully, he’d phased himself close enough to know that the inn was directly across the street from the alley. He walked in a straight line and came just a few feet left of where the door was. He exhaled in mild relief as he opened it to the warm glowing lamps and clarity of the inn’s lobby. 

“Good evening, Mr. Knox,” the wife of the owner greeted. She had been fixing her dusky brown hair into a tighter bun atop her head. She looked surprised to see Ronald. “I hope you found your way well, tonight. This is an ungodly fog.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you. I hope it passes soon.” 

She nodded in agreement. 

“Now then, Mr. Spears has been anxious to see you. He came down yesterday asking about you, so I suggest you make haste to his room.” 

Ronald’s polite smile melted, and he knit his brow. He felt as if he’d forgotten something. 

He made up the spiral stairs and to room 22, where he rapped gently on the door. William answered almost immediately, looking down at the shorter man with a scowl on his angular features. 

“Good evenin’, sir,” Ronald said, certain he’d forgotten something by then. He found himself shrink beneath William’s tall form, and he breathed a sigh of relief when the man turned away from him and withdrew into his room. Ronald knew he was expected to follow. 

“You must have had a busy evening last night,” William commented, sitting in his chair and fixing the lad with a piercing glower. Even without his acidic green eyes, that glare still sent shivers along Ronald’s spine. 

It would have been more effective if Ronald wasn’t so puzzled at his comment. The first thing that popped into his head was that he somehow knew about Ingrid—or was it Iris? That couldn’t have been it, though, could it?

“I—I suppose I did, sir. It was my day off from seein’ you, wasn’t it?” 

“Technically speaking, yes,” William began, crossing one leg over the other, “though I thought you’d assured me you were going to bring me my belongings from the previous inn.”

Ronald’s eyes flew wide, and he quickly tried to mask his shock. That was it. That was the thing he was forgetting. 

“Ah geez, I’m so sorry, Mr. Spears,” he said. “It completely escaped me.” He wondered if a little explanation might soften that hard glower of William’s. “You see—I was on a date last night. Surely you can understand that, eh?” 

William’s eyes narrowed further, and Ronald guessed the answer. 

“I cannot,” William replied, and Ronald was hardly amazed. In truth, William was curious to find a tinge of jealously spark within him. That was ridiculous. He’d only had one dream of the boy, and now he was letting that lust seep into real life? That was unacceptable. 

“Uh, I can go and get them now, if you want,” Ronald offered, though he wasn’t terribly keen on the idea of going out and travelling across London in that fog.   
“No, no,” William said, then sighing. “I understand that visibility is at a minimum outside, and I wouldn’t want for you to put yourself in danger.” 

Ronald remained quiet as he sat on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands. 

“I’m really sorry, sir. That was right rude of me. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” 

Again, a pause of silence, save for the porcelain clock across the room.

“Knox,” William began, looking into his lap, “would you have the time for a conversation?” 

“Sir?” Ronald piped, knitting his brow and snorting. “Well, we do that all the time, so of course we can chat.” 

“No, not that. I ask how the office has been, and you reply monotonously, but it is hardly meaningful. I’ve grown bored of hearing of work, especially now that I know they don’t exactly have my best interests in mind. Could we talk not as former supervisor and subordinate, but rather as two gentlemen? Admittedly, I’ve found myself to be quite lonely here.” 

Ronald looked up at the man who was still staring into his lap, almost as if asking as much made him slightly uncomfortable. 

“Yeah,” the blonde answered quietly, but sincerely. He walked across the room to take a wooden chair and carry it closer to where William was sitting. 

William looked up then, grateful that Ronald didn’t appear to feel as awkward as the last time he tried to be more casual with him. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Ronald asked, seeing a truly human glint in William’s eyes for the first time, a tinge that quite nearly resembled sadness hidden there. He was taken aback by it. 

“Anything, really. I feel I’m going quite mad here.”

“It’s that bad?” Ronald asked gently. 

“I apologize. That’s hardly a proper way to begin a conversation. To be perfectly honest, though, I’ve not had a true one in decades. I forget how to talk without business involved.” 

Ronald felt a great wave of sympathy wash over him. He knew William wasn’t the social butterfly of the office, but he was somewhat upset to learn he hadn’t had decent companionship in so long. He was such an intelligent and worldly man, that much was clear, and Ronald was certain he had a lot of wisdom to share. He also knew that many other reapers were intimidated by him because of his stoicism and high-ranking position, so that prevented many from approaching him. 

“That’s a shame, sir,” Ronald said honestly. “Let me start, then. Hmm—what’s your favorite color?”

William quirked an eyebrow. 

“I suppose it’s green. And yours?”

“Mine’s either yellow or orange, depends on the day. Okay, now why don’t you ask me one?” Ronald hoped he didn’t seem like he was patronizing him, but he thought it might be a good lead up to asking some actual questions about William. 

“Well…what season are you partial to, and why?”

“I’m an autumn kind of fella,” Ronald said. “Perfect temperature, all the orange and yellow leaves… You?” 

“I prefer spring, when all of the flowers begin to bloom and the air smells of them.”

“Ah, that’s a close second to autumn for me, and for the same reasons. Okay, my turn. Do you speak any other languages besides English?” 

“I do. I speak German, as it was my place of birth. Do you?” 

“You were born in Germany?” Ronald asked, his eyebrows darting upward. He completely ignored William’s question. 

“Yes, in Dresden. My mother was full-blooded, you see.” 

“But your father was a Brit?” Ronald continued, genuinely curious. 

“He was. Do you speak any other language?” 

“Oh, right. I actually speak a little French, but only enough to be able to get by if I got stranded in Paris.”

“I also speak a bit,” William said, “though it sounds as though we’re at a similar level of proficiency. Now then, what is your favorite dish?” 

“Hmm, I’m pretty fond of sweets, so I’d have to say a nice chocolate cake, maybe with some strawberries on the side to dip into the frosting.”

“I have never had a taste for sweets myself, though I would now and again enjoy steamed custard. As for my favorite meal, though, I think it would be a well-marinated lamb roast, perhaps with minted peas as a side dish.” 

“German blood, but a true Britton at heart,” Ronald jested with a smile, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Without even realizing it, he was slowly becoming invested in their conversation. 

“Why did your family come over here?” Ronald asked, hoping he wasn’t getting too personal. He trusted that William would swiftly shut him down if he did. 

“It was an arranged marriage,” William began tentatively, the corners of his mouth quirking downward slightly. “Both my father’s family and my mother’s were architecture tycoons in their respectable regions of the world, so a wedding based on the promise of a business merger was smart at the time.”

“Ah, okay. I suppose arranged marriage was more common back then. Still is pretty popular, though. I never really agreed with the idea, but then, what with my family bein’ piss poor, it was never really anything I had to worry about. We sewer rats could marry whom we pleased.” 

“As it ought to be,” William said. “There is more affection and stability in that type of union, I feel. I imagine it would be a more pleasant family setting.”

“Not a good home life?” Ronald asked, then. He bit his tongue a moment later; that was a bit far. 

William narrowed his eyes for a moment and turned his head slightly away. 

“Too far, Knox,” he murmured darkly. 

“S-Sorry, sir,” Ronald said. He shut down just a bit, remembering just what man he was talking to. “If—If it makes you feel any better, I had a pretty shit home life.”

William turned back toward Ronald, then, feeling somewhat guilty for cutting the boy’s question down. He was the one who had pleaded for conversation, after all.

“You needn’t share with me what I don’t feel comfortable sharing about myself,” William said. 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Ronald replied, batting a hand at him nonchalantly. “You’ll just need to tell me if I’m babbling on and boring the life out of ya.” He shifted where he sat, leaning his back against the chair more. 

“My mum was the only parent present in my life, but I was raised by about twenty families, if you can believe that.” 

William raised an eyebrow. It sounded like a riddle the way he worded it, and it made him terribly curious. 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” the raven-haired man said. 

Ronald gave a grin. 

“We lived in a tenant house,” Ronald said, making the idea a bit clearer. “She and I lived up near Manchester until I was about seven, then she heard about better opportunities working in some of the new factories in London, so moved there a few months later. It was the beginning of the Revolution, you see. Our tenant house was shared by most of the families who worked in the same factory, so we spent a lot of time together. It was cramped, it always smelled like piss, and at least half of us were sick at all times, but that was just how it was, and the kids like me didn’t know any other life, so we were pretty happy. 

“I remember Mum comin’ home nearly every night with grease smeared on her face and her hair a mess, but she would still give me a smile and cook me dinner. We had our own little room, which was nice. Most other rooms had at least two families in them, but she fought to keep ours to just us two. That didn’t mean we didn’t get along with our neighbors, though. Like I said, I was raised by twenty families, just like every other kid in there.”

“That is a life that I truly cannot understand,” William said, trying to imagine such living conditions. “I’m sorry that your human life was difficult in that way.”

“Nah, it wasn’t really all that bad, now that I’ve actually said it out loud. I felt worse for my mum having to work so hard all the time. I ended up getting a job as a paper boy on a corner when I turned eight or nine, to try and help her make some money.”

Ronald felt his chest tighten as the memories suddenly flooding his being; they were things he hadn’t thought about in a long time. He missed his mother dearly. 

“That was kind of you,” William said, Ronald’s saddened expression not escaping him. Of course he was curious after that peek into the blonde’s life, but he knew far better than to pry. He felt the need to change the subject. “What of your date?” 

It was the first thing that came to his head, and again he felt that bizarre tingle of jealously stir within him. It reaffirmed that he was indeed going mad being trapped in the inns each day. 

Ronald glanced up in surprise, the bittersweet nostalgia melting away. 

“My—my date?”

“Yes,” William said, though his mind said “no.” He was crossing into a territory that was too personal. “How was it?”

Ronald thought for a moment if he should share all the gory details or not, but he wanted to provide that conversation that William had obviously so needed. Still, he’d need to remember that the man before him wasn’t just another of his pub mates.

“Uh, it went well,” Ronald said, nodding. “Thanks for asking. A girl from accounting.”

“I see. How did you two meet?”

“Funny thing, I sorta bumped into her in the hallway, sent her papers flyin’. Then, she asked me to help her finish stamping them, and we talked for a long while.”

“And that led to dinner?” William asked, wishing he could stop himself. He found he was more curious than he initially realized.

“No,” Ronald said, then trailing off. He thought to skirt around the fact that they’d fucked one another senseless for nearly three hours straight and that was the extent of their date, but he decided it was too much trouble. “We just talked at the office…then went to her place and shagged.” 

Ronald felt so odd saying that to the man who’d been his boss, so peculiarly dirty. Typically, he was unabashed when it came to talking about sex, even relished in it at times, but this felt wrong to him. 

He shifted in his seat and clasped his hands over his groin. 

William observed his behavior with no small amount of amusement. 

“Is that your idea of a date, Mr. Knox?” William asked with a raised eyebrow and humor to his tone. “I would venture to presume that a modern youth’s date is quite different from mine.”

Ronald could feel heat rise to his cheeks at William’s words, and he found himself looking down into his lap. 

“I suppose so, sir,” he said sheepishly.

“Truly, enough with that,” William said with a sniff of stiff laughter. “I grow weary of your formalities. Should it have to be initiated by my own tongue, then I accept that responsibility—Ronald. Perhaps it is this mortal air causing my mind to sour, but I find myself seeking more of a casual relationship with you lately.”

Ronald supposed he could’ve guessed as much by the way William had asked him for a chat, but it seemed to be happening more quickly than the blonde was ready for. Whenever he looked into William’s face, he could only picture him behind his grand desk in the reaper realm, scolding him for this or that, or even at the front of the classroom when Ronald had first been inducted into the training academy. To Ronald, William was the epitome of a starched and pressed businessman, the very corner stone of what the reaper laws sought in a worker. 

“I see I’ve made you uncomfortable again,” William said after noting Ronald’s glassy stare. The poor boy must’ve been in deep thought. “Do forgive me.”

“No, no, no,” Ronald sighed. “I just feel like a fool tellin’ you all that. I look up to you a lot, so I don’t want you thinkin’ I’m some sort of skirt-chaser.”

“You’re young, Ronald, and I cannot fault you for lustful excursions. I’ve had my fair share, after all.” 

Ronald glanced up and dared to meet William’s eyes. 

“You’re a good-lookin’ bloke, I can believe it,” Ronald said, working up his nerve again. “You’re still all the ladies at the office ever talk about. I catch their conversations sometimes when I walk through general affairs. It’s annoying when I find a cute one, and all they can think of is you.”

William wished he was shocked at such news, but he wasn’t. Even after nearly a century working in the reaper realm, he still received what he considered puerile love letters at his desk some mornings. 

“I apologize for any inadvertent interference, though I assure you that you’ll have no trouble from me.”

“Ah, c’mon. You must take them out once in a while, eh? You could probably have any one of ‘em you want. I know that the redheaded cutie in station 232—Ruby, I think—really fancies you. She’s asked me a few times to deliver gifts to your office, but I turn her down like a heartless beast each time.” 

“I know of Ruby,” William said, crossing one leg over the other. “She finds other means of delivering those gifts, so do not feel too terribly guilty.” 

“So, has anything come of it?” Ronald asked, feeling it was warranted after William had asked him about his date. 

“Heavens no,” William sniffed. “If you must know, Ronald, I am in fact homosexual.”

At that, Ronald’s jaw did drop open. He’d heard the rumors, but he didn’t believe them. Hell, there were so many rumors floating about the man that he just lumped them all together and filed each of them under “myth.” 

“So it’s true,” he muttered accidentally, though William heard him. 

“Rumors, I take it?” William said knowingly. He rolled his eyes. “Bothersome, though it’s hardly something I’ve intended to keep a secret in the office. While a hot topic in the mortal realm, I do appreciate the generally open-minded nature of the reaper world.”

“Of course,” Ronald said, still letting the idea sink in. All this time, the man that he’d so feared and admired was a flaming poof. Well, that was more than an exaggeration, but it was still funny to him. He looked over the raven-haired man in a new light, one that was somehow less intimidating than before. 

He was certain that voicing such a thing would be cause for offense, so he held his tongue. 

“When…when did you know? I’ve always wondered that. I mean, I’m sure it’s different for everyone like that, but I’m still curious, if you don’t mind my askin’.” 

William was relieved that the lad didn’t seem disgusted by the thought. Even though such thinking was more readily accepted in the afterlife, he was loath to share such information with many. Ronald’s question really made him think, though. He had never been asked that question before. 

“I do not mind,” William said. “I must have known from the time I was entering my teenage years—when all young men begin to feel urges—though I recall no moment in particular.”

It felt nice to be able to share it, small details though they were. And Ronald was listening, seemingly not judging him, but rather genuinely interested. Again, he felt that peculiar tinge in his chest when he glanced up at the blonde. 

Stop it, Spears. It was a stress-induced dream. 

“Did you have a boyfriend in your human life, then? I know it’s pretty dangerous in mortal society.”

William’s foreign feelings of affection immediately grew stale at Ronald’s new question. His eyes darkened. 

“That’s not something I’m comfortable discussing.”

“Oh, I—I’m really sorry,” Ronald sputtered, obviously embarrassed. That was the second time during their conversation that he was shut down, after all. 

“It’s alright, Ronald. I’d just prefer to skirt around that particular topic.”

“Well, now I know. How about this one instead: are you seeing anyone now—er, I mean, were you before the ‘incident?’ That’d be right tragic.”

“Fortunately, no,” William answered, relieved that the lad didn’t try to pry. “I haven’t had a serious relationship in this life, in truth. I have been so determined to carry out my time as a reaper swiftly, that such a pleasantry hasn’t crossed my mind.” 

“Really?” Ronald ribbed with a dirty grin. “All this time, and you haven’t shagged at all? I hardly believe that. I could never survive, to be honest.”

“I never said that,” William replied somewhat tellingly. “Though, I suppose after your earlier remarks I ought to expect that you associate such carnal pleasures to be a true relationship. I do not.” 

“Hell, I’ve had a few steady girlfriends, but most of the time, yeah, I have one-night deals.” Ronald couldn’t believe he’d started feeling comfortable talking about these things with William. This was hardly the small talk they’d been wasting their time with at every other meeting, though. This was something that Ronald was actually enjoying. 

“You’re young,” William repeated, giving a shadow of a smile. He remembered a time when all he wanted to do was have sex, though it was considerably harder for him to come by than for most other boys. Other boys—boys who liked girls—would be given a pat on the back by his mates if he was caught in the act with a lady, though were it the same situation for William, it wouldn’t have been a shock for him to have been beaten or even killed. 

“Relatively,” Ronald said, grinning when he noticed William’s faint smile. “So do you meet casually for a shag, then?”

“I have sources I call upon,” William answered vaguely, somewhat guarded.

“Hm, okay. I know a lot of reapers who are using their afterlives to experiment, if you know what I mean. Makes me wonder if I’m missing out sometimes.” 

William’s eyes widened slightly at the confession; he wasn’t expecting it. He was at a loss for words for a few heartbeats, though thankfully Ronald seemed deep in thought, as if he were actually considering the idea. 

“A-At least in the reaper world, you needn’t worry about punishment should you chose to do so,” William said. He reached up to adjust is spectacles as he sometimes did when he was flustered, only to remember he no longer wore any. 

“True,” Ronald said, seeming to break away from whatever daydream had captured him. He snorted in a light laughter as he rose to his feet. “Well, I ought to head home and get to sleep. We have some sort of mandatory meeting tomorrow, apparently.”

“An addition to your bulky uniform perhaps?”

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Ronald sighed. “Hopefully, it’s a revision instead.” 

“I hope for your sake that’s true. Now then, off with you. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Ronald. I do so appreciate your company.” He wished the boy could have stayed longer. Their conversation had become much more involved than he’d expected, and he so wanted to know what else would have come up if they had more time.

“Have a good night…William.” 

William smiled without realizing it at the boy who was disappearing before his eyes. Soon enough, Ronald had fully evaporated into the mist that would have delivered him back into the safety of the reaper realm. And William was left in the “jungle,” where one of those fallen angels could peer into his window and discover him at any moment. 

Such disturbing thoughts hardly crossed William’s mind, though, not just then. Instead, he found that the only thing running through his mind was what Ronald had said about reapers experimenting. 

Some secret part of William hoped that Ronald would choose him if he decided he ever wanted to try.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ronald went to the meeting the next morning to discover that his hopes had come true: they had come up with a lighter and much more attractive solution to their helmet issue. It was supposed to provide the same protection, but without the same headache-inducing weight it had before. Each reaper was assigned one of these new devices, and everyone seemed to be given some sense of security that their overseers were working so hard to help keep them safe. 

The blonde held his new helmet under one arm as he started toward his cubicle at the other end of the facility. A sea of black suits swarmed around him like busy beetles off to their tasks, though a gray skirt caught his attention. Only the women of the office wore such a color. 

He dared to look up to find Ingrid—or was it Iris?—staring at him. 

“Ronald,” she said in what he interpreted to be a somewhat terse tone of voice. She held her nose a bit higher in the air, as if the oxygen there was only for the righteous. Ronald wasn’t in that club. 

“Hey there,” Ronald said with his most charming smile, wisely avoiding saying her name. He paused in his walking so that they stood still amidst the river of reapers flowing around them. 

“Do you have a moment,” she said, and Ronald knew it was more so a demand than a question. He could practically guess what was coming anyway. She was going to complain that he’d left without so much as a warning the other night, then again because he hadn’t called her all of yesterday. 

No matter what he said, it would be the wrong thing, in other words. 

“Sure, but my shift begins pretty soon.” He should have just said yes. The rest was points against him, words that inferred that he didn’t have much time for her, which in all honesty, he didn’t. She was fine to talk to for a while, and hardly bad to look at, but to him, she was honestly just another good fuck.

They retreated into an alcove where no one was lingering at the time, and she lured him into the corner farthest away from the stream of men in the hall. 

“I was a bit disappointed, you know,” she said, looking down as if to portray some sort of mellow nature. Ronald didn’t believe it. He feared that there was a beast lingering beneath that pretty face, one ready to pounce on him.

“Sorry, sweet, I’ve been busy these past few days,” Ronald said. He was trying desperately to maintain a lighthearted tone to their conversation, but it wasn’t working.

“Not even a single call,” she continued, knitting her delicate brow. “Was I a one-night stand to you? I’m not the type of lady to give herself away if I don’t believe there is more of a relationship to come. I want you to know that.” 

You sure gave it away easy, sweetheart, Ronald thought to himself, and he wished he had the gumption to say it aloud. 

“I wouldn’t use a term like one-night stand, but I was enjoying the time we spent together without any strings attached. That’s what I thought at least.” He knew better than to be blunt. This way, he could claim ignorance, at least, like he didn’t know she was expecting more of him. 

“We had such a lovely talk that night,” she pressed on. “Don’t you think we have quite a lot in common? I feel it would really be a shame not to pursue a relationship…” 

This was a turn Ronald wasn’t expecting. She was remaining very coy, though the lad imagined it was a guilt tactic of some sort. 

“It was a great talk,” Ronald agreed gingerly. “But I don’t think that I’m mature enough for someone like you. I’m still making the rounds, sowing my wild oats, and I probably won’t be ready to really get to know anyone for another four, five years at least. You can find better than me, sweet pea.” It was sloppy, and he knew it. 

Her expression soured. 

“But I’m sure you’d leap at the chance to shag me again,” she said. 

Ronald swallowed. 

“Well, now that I know you were wanting more than a good time, I wouldn’t string you alon—“

“Oh, shut it!” she huffed, crossing her arms. “You men—boys—are all the same in this confounded office! You want a quick peek up a lady’s skirt, and then you toss them aside like yesterday’s paper!”

Ronald glanced at his watch. He was running late. It looked like he’d need to drop his nice guy act.

“Okay, look Ingrid—”

“Iris!” 

“Iris. Pardon. You want the truth? Yeah, the whole time we were havin’ that great chat, all I was seeing was a gorgeous, talking pair of tits with blonde hair. Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not interested anymore.” 

The next thing he knew, a resounding slap filled the alcove, and a burning pain bloomed across his cheek. The bitch could really swing.   
He was used to it, and he knew he probably deserved it. 

When he gathered his wits about him, he could see Iris storming away from him. He could, in the very least, admire the way her hips swayed as she did so. He felt satisfied that there were no loose ends now, though. He hated the feeling that women were wanting more from him, and really, that happened quite a lot. 

He shook his head as he continued on his original path, toward his cubicle to start his shift. He passed by the managerial sect, where William’s former office sat empty. He wondered what the man did to pass the time each day. He hoped that he didn’t remain in the stuffy inn, but he couldn’t imagine that he did so. 

He probably took time to walk outside, have lunch at London’s finest eateries, go to enjoy theatre and museums and art galleries and symphony concerts, all the sorts of things that Ronald would expect a fancy gent like him to enjoy. 

In a way, he envied the man. 

This was like one grand vacation for him, really. Ronald couldn’t help but worry that it could be a permanent one. Had the angels merely forgotten about the former reaper, or were they plotting something sinister for him? 

Ronald shuddered. He didn’t want to think about it, and he definitely didn’t want to think about how it should have been him there instead, how they had wanted him. It never really left him, but he felt riddled with guilt whenever it popped back into his head. It was infinitely more guilt than he felt over Iris, or any of the other women he bedded then ignored. 

He sighed as he slipped on his new helmet. It was so much more comfortable than the last one, and he thanked the gods. 

With William still on his mind, he made a silent promise to surprise the man that evening by visiting him a day early. Maybe he could even take him to dinner. He’d had a good chat with him the previous night, and he wanted to continue it. 

That bit of motivation gave him the energy to carry out his full day of work, if but barely. 

 

Ronald’s temples weren’t throbbing by the end of his shift, thanks to his new helmet, though his stomach was churning. He’d had to reaper three children that night, and from the same household. It was in a tenant house in one of London’s slums, and their mother had seemingly been driven to the point of madness. At the stroke of eight, in the twilight of the setting sun, she took to them with a fire poker and killed them before they could run away. 

Ronald wished he hadn’t seen all that. He thought back to his own childhood and how cramped those houses could be. He thought of how every family in the building needed to have full trust in one another in order to live with any semblance of comfort. 

He knew the sound of each child in the building when they would cry on occasion; they could always be heard loud and clear from behind the cheap, thin walls.   
Ronald imagined that the neighboring families in this particular tenant house suspected that it was merely the children misbehaving and being punished accordingly. Of course, they’d soon find out, whether that was from the streams of blood dripping down from holes in the floorboards, or the eventual stench of rotting flesh. 

The blonde recalled watching the woman leave out the window. They lived on the second floor, and while she stumbled when she landed on the street below, she still managed to hobble away with surprising ease. Ronald was left to stare at the last child she’d butchered, the poker still implanted in the center of the young boy’s forehead. It gazed up at the ceiling with unseeing brown eyes, the same shade as William’s, Ronald noted. 

The reaper took care of them and remained as stoic and dutiful as he could. Their cinematic records were brief and filled with little happiness, though Ronald treated them as if they were the most precious in the world. At least now they could rest in total peace in the grand library of the reapers’ cinematic record sect. 

Ronald could only hope the angels didn’t attempt to invade and burgle any souls. With these three new souls being added to the library, Ronald found himself all the more determined to keep any angels away. 

He made toward William’s inn straight after his shift, armor phased back to the office and tie loosened so that it hung like a limp noose around his neck.   
The clouds overhead had begun to darken with the promise of rain, though Ronald managed to make it inside just as the first drops began to fall. 

“This isn’t your usual day, Mr. Knox,” the innkeeper’s wife said as Ronald walked through the door. 

“I know,” Ronald replied with a hollow smile. “Just have some things to discuss with ‘im. Is he in?”

“Yes, though he’s just been delivered his dinner.” 

Ronald silently cursed himself as he nodded toward the woman and headed up the stairs to find him. He ought to have contacted William earlier to see if he’d be interested in dinner elsewhere. Then again, Ronald doubted he could eat when his stomach was still flip-flopping so. 

He knocked on William’s door, and there were only two heartbeats of pause before he answered it. The man had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his typically slicked hair was somewhat mussed and hanging near to his eyes. He looked so much younger that way. 

“Ronald,” William said in surprise, then stepping to the side. “Do come in.”

“I hope I’m not disturbin’ ya,” Ronald said as he walked in past the little table, set with a meal of bread and stew. 

“Hardly,” William answered, closing the door quietly. “Please sit.” The two men sat down around the table, and William set his napkin across his lap, where it had probably been before he rose to answer the door. 

“Have you eaten? This stew is excellent, and I’m sure they would have an extra bowl for you if you so desire.” 

“Nah, thanks. I don’t think I could eat now anyway. I just had to reap three kids, killed by their own mum.” 

William paused in bringing a forkful of food to his lips, lowering it again. 

“That’s dreadful,” he said truthfully. “I’m sorry you had to witness such a thing. I hope you honored those children with a proper reaping.” 

“Of course, sir,” Ronald said, nodding. “They lived in a tenant house, and only a few blocks away from where I used to live. It was all pretty upsetting…”

“Is that why you chose to visit this evening?” William asked, working the nerve to continue his meal. “You needed to discuss this in order to put it from your head?”

“Well no, not originally. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out to eat with me, my treat, but it looks like the cooks here beat me to it.”

William blinked. He thought it very considerate of the young reaper. 

“Another night, I’d be delighted.”

“Great, how about tomorrow?”

“Do you plan to begin visiting every day again, then?” William asked, quietly hoping it was true.

“I mean, I wasn’t planning on it, but if you need me to.” 

William felt little more than a second of disappointment; Ronald certainly didn’t sound keen on the idea. He likely had more “dates” to go on, leaving little time to visit the poor sap who’d gotten himself stuck in the mortal realm. 

“Just as well, Knox. Do not concern yourself with it. I have been keeping myself busy enough anyway.” 

“I was gonna ask about your hair,” Ronald said, looking up at it again. It looked softer without the harsh sheen of the gel, but it was still black as a raven’s feathers.   
“Ah, I seem to have run out of my usual product,” William said. “I will need to make a trip to the general store tomorrow morning. It also grew a bit mussed as I’ve been doing repairs around the inn today.”

“Repairs?” Ronald echoed curiously. He didn’t take William to be the handyman type. 

“Yes. My latest project was to oil a few door hinges that used to squeak incessantly. Other than that, I’ve painted in a few areas too high up for the lady of the inn to reach, as well as reconstructed a chair which had suffered from a bit of rot in one of its legs. Trifles, really.”

Ronald was actually impressed. He could barely paint properly, let alone do something like rebuild a chair. 

“They must appreciate havin’ someone like you around,” Ronald said with a grin. “I could use you at my place. My bedframe is cracking something fierce, and I’m afraid it’s gonna give out on me one of these days.”

“I’m sure it must put quite a bit of stress on it when you have your ‘dates’ so often,” William said somewhat boldly, though there was a touch of humor in his voice that Ronald was taken aback by. 

The blonde’s cheeks flushed at the accusation, but he smirked at William. 

“I can’t argue with you,” he said, bowing his head in supposed defeat. “I should be okay for a while, though. I’ve decided to take a break. The skirt I’d gone with a few nights ago gave me a good tongue-lashing earlier today, and I’m not really looking to have that happen any time soon.”

“Would you mind my asking why you received this tongue-lashing?”

“You want a funny story to go with your meal, eh? That’s somewhat cruel, you know.” Ronald sniffed in a dry sort of laughter, but he shifted in his seat as if preparing for a grand story. “Well, I told you we shagged the other evening, but she had been looking for more of a meaningful relationship, something I’m not really interested in at the moment.” 

“I see.”

“Yeah, I told her as much, and she left a real nice handprint across my face. I ought to be thankful, though, because some women aim a lot lower.” Ronald crossed his legs as if to emphasize his point, and William raised an eyebrow in genuine amusement. 

“I’m sure blokes aren’t as petty to deal with, though, right?” Ronald asked. 

“You may be surprised if you believe that,” William answered, recalling once or twice when he himself had been struck in a similar fashion—though more often he found himself wanting to do the hitting instead. 

“Bloody shame,” Ronald laughed. “I guess I’m content to live a bachelor’s life forevermore, if that’s the case. The serious stuff is just too much work. I think I’d be better off finding a whore here in London to play with.”

He noted William’s expression of disapproval, though instead of bowing as he typically would to the man and apologizing, he batted a hand at him. 

“Come on now, Will. You have to have paid once in a while to have a good time.” 

William was amused to hear Ronald speak at him so casually, especially saying his name in such a way. 

“That is my own business,” William answered, though Ronald had guessed correctly. “However, I too find that I haven’t a great deal of patience for anything more in a relationship.” 

“Yeah? There’s nothin’ wrong with that. We could start a bachelors’ club, ya know? Call it…CBL or somethin’ slick like that. Charismatic Bachelors of London.”

“I prefer to maintain my quiet shame in my singularity, thank you. Your younger generation has a peculiar pride in your solitude, and I cannot understand it.”

“Ha, I notice that about you older blokes. You like to beat on yourselves every chance you get. I think it’s part of the charm of old London mentality, really.”

“Perhaps,” William said, the smallest of smirks crossing his thin lips. He knew Ronald possessed a crass sort of wit that reapers his age could appreciate, though he didn’t realize that his wit also stretched into the realm of what William considered sophisticated. 

He learned that more and more throughout their conversation that evening, ranging from everything between Purcell and Parliament. William appreciated that Ronald was learning to be more comfortable around him, too. He was actually pleased at how the boy’s cockney accent became stronger with each time they talked, as if that proper wall the blonde had learned to build between himself and his superiors was slowly deteriorating for William. 

The clock’s hands had already stretched toward ten in the evening by the time Ronald first yawned. 

“You must be tired,” William said, the dark rings around the other’s eyes become more prominent to him the more they spoke. “You’ve had a long day, by the sounds of it.”

“Yeah, I should probably get back soon. Thanks for talking with me. I really needed it after that last reaping.” He smiled at William, who acknowledged his gratitude with a cordial nod. Ronald rose to his feet to ready himself to phase back home, and William remained in his seat. The blonde stared at him for a few moments, mostly at his dark hair, and gave a wider grin as he began to fade away. “And Will?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think you need that gel. Your hair looks good just as it is.” 

William was glad that the boy had fully disappeared in that very moment, for he wouldn’t have known how to reply to such a compliment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Welcome back,” the voice beckoned, and William walked nearer toward the sound of it. The room was a deep red, warm and soothing, though the beam of light streaming through the slightly open door pierced the dark burgundy like a spear of gold. 

William found himself drawn toward the light, like a helplessly stupid fly, and soon, he was blinded by its brilliance. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the intensity of the room. 

White and gold filled the space. It was the sort of sterility that made one uncomfortable, and it was certainly doing so to William. He felt entirely exposed, entirely vulnerable, entirely unnerved. A chill danced across his skin, and he glanced down for but a moment to realize that he was naked. And in a state of arousal. 

He knit his brow and instinctively covered himself. When he looked up again, however, he saw a most welcoming sight: Ronald was again splayed across that bed completely nude and grinning ear to ear at him. 

Those cunning green eyes seemed to lock with William’s, and he waggled his rear end at him temptingly. 

“Whatcha waitin’ for, big boy?” Ronald asked, flashing a most seductive wink.

“You’re attracted to women,” William argued softly, though he found himself continuing to walk ever closer to the attractive young man. 

“I wanna try somethin’ new,” Ronald said, still staring at the raven-haired man. “Just go easy on me, yeah?”

“I’m not sure I’m the one to introduce you to such a thing,” William said, cursing himself for being so contrary. 

“You’re the only one I want, Will,” Ronald practically begged, bowing his head wantonly toward the mattress so that his rear could bob up in the air, giving William a full view of his lovely bum. 

“Y-You must stop me if this hurts,” William said. He was giving in, and there seemed to be no helping it. He was just about to insert himself into Ronald from behind, with the lad on his hands and knees, when he turned around, and a mouth full of serrated teeth was grinning up at him. 

William jolted in shock and stumbled away, horrified to realize that it was instead Grell bent over in front of him, cackling manically. 

“Will dearest, if you’d wanted to role play as a novice schoolboy, you ought to have warned me! How dreadfully ruuude!”

That grating laughter echoed in William’s head, even when he sat upright in bed covered in a cold sweat. That was certainly not the ending he’d been hoping for, yet somehow, he was glad it was stopped there. He felt inexplicably guilty for violating Ronald so in his mind. 

His heart was still racing, though, proving just how greatly he’d worked himself up. He was hardly surprised when he looked down and saw a tent over his groin. He huffed.   
This was getting out of control. 

The first dream could have passed as a coincidence, though a second one was highly suspicious. William grimaced to himself as he lay back down in the bed and glared toward the ceiling, ignoring his erection steadfastly. It would die eventually, anyway. He wouldn’t give in to the obscenity of his dream, especially not after the blonde was replaced with that wretched redheaded tart. 

It seemed it was going to be a long night for him. 

 

Ronald awakened with an aching neck and gooseflesh covering his entire body. He knit his brow as he tried to figure out just where he was. His first thought was always that he’d shagged somebody and was too drunk to slip away, but he knew that couldn’t have been it. 

Then, it came back to him. 

He’d just gotten out of the shower when he fell asleep atop his sheets. Of course, it was much warmer at the time, what with the steam from said shower caressing him, but he’d since frozen to the bed. 

“Bloody hell,” he cursed as he turned to his clock. He was still hours away from needing to go to work, so he hastily kicked his way under the blankets and tried his best to fall back asleep. 

Not a minute later, his phone began to ring. He groaned at the sound of it and buried his head further into his fort of sheets and blankets. Still, after it passed the sixth ring, Ronald knew it was more than a mate calling for fun. When a phone continued to ring without stop, it was an emergency call by the highest authorities of the reaper realm. 

When he realized it, he slowly sat upright and knit his brow. He reached over and snatched up the little device and pressed it to his ear; it was a recorded message. 

“Attention all of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association: there is a mandatory meeting this morning at six in the grand conference auditorium. Those who do not attend will be under suspicion of treachery against the realm.”

With that, the other line clicked and Ronald was left with a monotonous drone sounding in his ear. Something must have happened. A watershed in their war.   
He looked at his clock. 5:30. 

With a sharp draw of breath, he flung the covers back and leapt from his bed. He’d need to get ready and leave within the next ten minutes. He was glad he’d taken his shower the previous night, so all he had to do was dress and take a few minutes to tidy his rather crazy hair. Then, he sped from his apartment and began toward the office complex. 

Thousands of reapers were swarming like ants around the building, waiting patiently to trickle inside and rush toward the conference hall. Ronald joined the heap, trying to ask around and see if anyone knew anything about what the meeting was for. Everyone seemed just as uninformed and uneasy as he was. 

And so, every man filed like cattle into the rows of seats of the massive auditorium, murmuring hushed concerns to each other and trying to glean any bit of information they could. Ronald remained quiet, though he attempted to listen to those around him. He glanced down at his watch, and just as it turned to six o’ clock, lights down in the center of the auditorium, on the stage, came to life with an electronic moan. 

A dozen and a half official-looking men filed onto the stage in a neat row and perched themselves at stools that sat just behind microphone stands. Each man took one up, though the tallest gentleman remained standing. Ronald recognized him as Cromwell straightaway. 

“Good morning, dispatch association,” he began. He wore a grave mask, and it seemed everyone was holding their breath waiting for him to continue. He paced for a moment, as if trying to decide how to word what he wanted to say. 

“A tragedy has struck our society last night, and we find ourselves in much more of a severe situation than we previously realized. At approximately three o’ clock this morning, the entirety of our East-London night shift perished at the hands of a mass angel ambush.”

There was a moment of shocked silence, then the whole of the stadium burst into horrified chatter. 

However, when Cromwell raised a hand for silence, he received it straightaway. 

“We have recovered the bodies of our men and buried them in secret as respectfully as the situation allowed. We would like to offer our gratitude toward Agent Grell Sutcliff for reporting the scene to us immediately as he happened upon it.” 

“Are they sure the nutter himself didn’t kill everyone?” someone near Ronald commented with a sharp tone, and the blonde only shook his head. He considered Grell a friend, and while the man had his streaks of genuine insanity, he wouldn’t do something that drastic. 

“However,” Cromwell continued, “much to our astonishment, we discovered that each reaper’s soul had been confiscated, rendering our scythes useless in trying to save them.”

Again, a terrified uproar filled the room. 

“So this could happen to us whenever those winged fucks please?”

“Are you all gonna watch from the safety of your cushy office chairs until all of dispatch is dead?”

“Were they wearing those fucking helmets when the angels slaughtered them?”

Some questions stood out for the men in the front, though most were just a jumble of fearful noise. 

“Please, everyone, we are trying our best to decide a course of action,” Cromwell said, raising his voice slightly. “For now, however, we’ve done our best to inform our neighboring countries of the attack. Be assured that no reaper will be allowed back into the mortal realm until we have found protection that truly works in defending oneself against angels. 

“We must first and foremost look out for our own kind, and in protecting our own souls. We have sent our engineering specialists to begin researching potential means to reap from the safety of our realm, though such methods are still in the very first stages of its infancy. We beg your patience. 

“And so, for now, we ask of all dispatch reapers typically tasked with fieldwork to remain in the offices and assist with duties belonging to the other branches of our association. Your new assignments will be found on your desks by noon, though until then, please take the time to rest yourselves.”

One of the elderly gentlemen next to Cromwell stood shakily to whisper something in his ear. 

“Ah yes,” Cromwell said, obviously having forgotten a small detail. “While we greatly dislike imposing such seemingly tyrannical authority, we will need to hold a rather tight leash to ensure security, as well as utmost safety. We ask that no one so much as attempts to create a portal to the mortal world until further notice. Anyone caught doing so will be punished accordingly. Thank you all for your cooperation and understanding while we try to solve this complicated dilemma.” 

With that, the men filed off the stage again during what was supposed to be an applause, but a pin could have been heard dropping to the floor. No one knew what to make of it all. 

What of the human souls? Were they going to simply abandon them in favor of saving their own skins? 

Ronald felt incredibly unnerved, even more so than most others around him. What about William? Ronald felt the bodies and walls around him closing in, as if they were going to try and suffocate him. The weight on his shoulders increased exponentially in the span of only a few brief minutes, but that didn’t mean that his loyalty toward William had decreased a speck. 

He knew deep in his gut that he was going to have to sneak behind the higher-ups’ backs to get to the mortal realm and rescue the man whom he considered a new and important friend. He remained fastened to his seat, deep in thought, until each other reaper had filed from the stadium. 

Then, he finally rose and moved slowly out of the room and found his way into the hall, where reapers were gathered in small clusters to chatter away about their new lot.   
“Ronnie,” one named Charles called, waving him over. “Are you alright? You look a bit pale.”

“Ah, yeah,” Ronald replied with a half-assed smile. “Just a tad shocked.”

“Eh, well, who isn’t? Look, rumor has it that you’ve been caring for former Supervisor Spears. You gonna be able to keep doing that now?” 

“I—I honestly don’t know. I doubt it, after what Cromwell announced in there.” 

“Blast. Well, if you see him again, tell him that there’s a great mess of us who miss him and wish he were back, you know, in case something like that could lift his spirits. We’re not really looking forward to his replacement.”

Ronald’s perked up as curiosity flooded him. 

“You know who it’ll be?” he asked. 

Charles glanced around, as if he didn’t want anyone to hear. 

“Again with the rumors, but a few of us have heard it will be Cromwell himself. He makes me a bit uneasy, to be truthful, and I’m not the only one. Can’t explain it, really.”  
“Oh…” Ronald felt lame for being unsure of how to reply. “Uh, I’ll let Mr. Spears know if I’m able to visit him again. Thanks.” 

Charles smiled and patted Ronald on the shoulder. 

“Take care, Ron, and maybe you want to fetch yourself a glass of water? You look about to faint.”

With that, the ginger reaper sped off down the hall, likely interested in finding out what his new duties would entail. 

Ronald knew he ought to do the same, but his legs felt as if they were filled with wet sand, heavy and thick. 

After a long walk, and some time to think, he ended up at his cubicle, where a massive file had been plopped on his desk. He picked it up and saw the word “accounting” printed under his name; he sighed. 

Numbers weren’t really his thing. 

And that would also mean he’d have to work in the same department as Iris, and they weren’t really on good terms.   
He sighed again. 

Suddenly, a small, blue slip of paper fluttered from inside the folder to land at his feet, and he scooped to pick it up. 

“Agent Ronald Knox, your presence is requested at Supervisor Cromwell’s office at seven o’ clock sharp.” 

Supervisor. 

So it was true. 

Ronald wondered if that was still unofficial or not, though he’d certainly not received any other sort of announcement about it. He had bigger things on his mind anyway. He knew what that talk would be about, and he dreaded it. It was one thing to guess that he wasn’t allowed to see William any longer, though an entirely different matter when he was told he wasn’t allowed to. 

Despite wanting to turn tail and avoid that order, he obediently made toward the office at the requested time. He thought of Cromwell’s mention of a leash in the stadium, and how appropriate it was. Ronald certainly did feel like a dog, just then. 

“Ah, thank you for your punctuality, Mr. Knox,” Cromwell said, his long spider-like arms folded neatly atop his—William’s—desk. 

“New office?” Ronald asked with little humor to his tone, though the elder reaper still laughed superficially. 

“For the time being, yes,” he replied smartly and bid Ronald to take a seat. The boy did just that. “Now then, I’m sure you can imagine why I’ve asked you here.”

“I have an idea,” Ronald said, trying his best to keep his jaw relaxed so as to not give away his frustration. He needed to remain passive about the situation so that he didn’t give them anything to be suspicious of come the time he really would steal away to the human realm. 

“Good, good. You’re a clever young man, after all. I ought to have expected as much.” His sharp face darkened, as if it were scripted. “Unfortunately, we cannot continue to allow you to make your visits to former Supervisor Spears, what with how critical our situation has become. Your loyalty to the man is admirable, and I feel the need to express that, though you must understand that it is for your own safety. I am deeply sorry to be the bearer of such disturbing news.” 

“So…we leave him there to die?” Ronald asked without even a touch of defensiveness in his voice. He knew arguing gently would convey at least some genuine emotion, which he was sure a perceptive man like Cromwell would expect. 

“I hope with every fiber of my being that he does not, Mr. Knox, though at this point, there is naught we can do to help him. I would offer to allow him in our realm, though with security of our portals being our greatest asset and protection, we cannot afford even the slightest of risks.”

“Oh, ‘cause his mind has been shifted by the angels,” Ronald said, nodding fervently as if he were a slow child finally understanding a simple math equation. He wondered if Cromwell could detect his subtle sarcasm or not. 

“There is the possibility of that, we believe,” Cromwell answered hesitantly. “Have you noticed any peculiar behavior of his lately that may confirm or dispel such concerns?”   
“Well, he disclosed to me that he’s a molly, if that means anything,” Ronald replied with the same mild sarcasm as before. Cromwell blinked at him, surprised. 

“Did he force himself onto you?”

“No.”

“Ah…well I suppose that can be monitored in the future, in case it does prove to have something to do with angel influence.” 

Ronald internally rolled his eyes at the man before him. 

"Weren’t expecting that, were ya, you codger?" Ronald thought.

“Do you think it will be dangerous to leave him there and not be able to ‘monitor’ his behavior, though? It sounds like we won’t be having any sort of contact with the mortal realm from that meeting earlier, if I’m not mistaken.” Ronald was curious to see how the man would answer him. Perhaps he’d lie to him to protect some valuable secret that the association was guarding. 

“Actually, Mr. Knox, we will be dispatching a highly-trained troop of reapers to carry out important research in the mortal realm to help get any further information we can on the angels, and they may also be able to see Spears now and again to assure he remains in decent health, both mentally and physically.”

“’Highly-trained?’” Ronald echoed. “What qualifies a reaper to be a part of this troop? I’m willing to go through whatever it takes, whatever I can do to help.”

Cromwell peered over Ronald’s head to make certain that his office door was closed. His voice lowered significantly. “We have already selected the men necessary. There are only a dozen of them, so you’re not being left out, Mr. Knox. However, I ask that you keep this information relatively covert. I don’t want a flood of questions pouring into my inbox, if I can help it.”

“I didn’t ask if I was being left out, I was asking how I could join,” Ronald said sharply. 

“Might I ask why you’re so keen on joining, Mr. Knox? You have been given the privilege of remaining in our realm for your safety.” Cromwell knew the answer, and Ronald knew he knew. 

“I want to be a help to the Association, not a domestic office rat,” Ronald said, and rather convincingly at that. 

Cromwell raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t you think such a bold statement is rather offensive to the hard-working accounting branch that you’ve been assigned to?”

“Maybe, but they can’t hear me,” Ronald retorted, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward in his seat. 

“You are still a fairly young reaper, and you still have a good dose of naiveté in your chemistry, it seems.” He sighed. “Let’s not play games, Ronald Knox. We both you want to be able to travel back to the mortal world in order to see Spears yourself. I don’t understand why that is, though. Do you, in fact, also have homosexual urges that draw you toward him?”

Ronald’s eyes widened a bit; was that what he thought? 

“N-No!” the blonde sputtered, as if it were ridiculous. “He was an amazing supervisor, and a mentor throughout my academy days that I respect above just about everyone else here. I don’t think he deserves his lot, especially when you think of how the angels had initially come for me!” 

The slightest of sneers washed across the elder’s face; Ronald was finally giving into that temper he knew he had. He got sloppy when his temper flared. 

“True, true, though at what cost do we try to preserve the life of this man? One, five, ten, a dozen reapers’ lives? They are obviously using him as a means of drawing us out into the open, and anyone who cannot see that is a fool—a fool who does not deserve to be a member of my elite force.” 

Instantly Ronald was on his feet, and he stepped nearer to Cromwell’s desk with an angry blush blooming across his cheeks. 

“That was out of line,” Ronald practically hissed, furious. He was losing his cool control over the situation fast, but he was tired of being smirked at and belittled for his ambition. “That man has done more for this godforsaken limbo than anyone else I know! We’re no better than those feathered fucks if we leave him there to die, letting his soul be stolen after he’s slaved away here so long to free it!”

There was a heartbeat of tense silence as the two stared each other down, neither wanting to blink to give the other the upper hand. Cromwell was actually the first to look away, sighing. 

“Knox, you will never be a member of the force. Give up.”

“I don’t really want to be in the bloody force! Did you not hear a word of what I just told you? Bring Spears back here to safety, and I’ll be the best, most obedient goddamn reaper you’ve ever seen!”

“Are you not just that now, Knox? Have I reason to suspect you of unsavory deeds? I’ve explained everything necessary to you why that is not an option for William T. Spears. I suggest you make your peace with him in your heart and put such thoughts to rest. If I catch word of you so much as speaking of any sort of rebellion, I will have you locked up and interrogated until you can smell your own insanity and taste the color purple. Am I perfectly clear?” 

Ronald maintained his brave mask, but he knew that was no empty threat; that was the kind of man Cromwell really was beneath that pristine suit and deceptive smile. Still, the blonde understood him. Although he was terribly suspicious that the older reaper had ulterior motives for his staunch new security system somehow, he could see why it was a risk to meddle with William any further. 

In a strange, strange way, Ronald even respected Cromwell for his fierceness. 

That didn’t mean he’d obey him, though. 

His frustration started to wash away at that realization, and he found his temper cooling a bit, even though his life had basically just been threatened. 

“I understand, sir,” Ronald said, backing down from the other’s desk. He did his best to put on a look of defeat, one that calmed the superior’s nerves. 

Cromwell’s hackles too began to lower at Ronald’s gentle tone, and he slowly put back on that pleasant mask he wore so well. 

“I’m sorry, Knox,” he sighed. “I do hate to blame my aggression on the stress of our new position in this war, but it is true. I want only to keep as many of our men safe as possible. I, too, admire William Spears for his work; we were close colleagues in all his decades here, and I cannot express enough my hopes for his safety. Please take care of yourself in these trying times, and keep out of the wolf den. You may be dismissed.”

Ronald, head bowed like a beaten pup, turned and began to leave the office. He was partly acting, though much was real emotion in his face. He’d always been a law-abiding reaper, and it scared him senseless to scheme about crimes at such a pressing time in their history. 

He knew he couldn’t do it alone, at least, yet there was one reaper he had in mind. 

Someone crazy enough to go along with him. 

Someone who knew the underbelly of their society. 

Someone who was infatuated with William just as much as Ronald respected him. 

Ronald would have to visit Grell late that night. 

"Sorry, Will," Ronald thought as he walked back toward his meager cubicle, "we’ll have to reschedule that dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The clock read five thirty by the time William emerged from his warm bath and began to dry off. He’d been out and about in London that day, taking a trip to a violin concert in a nearby hall. It was a mediocre performance in a low-income establishment, but William enjoyed it for its raw nature. Then, he treated himself to a pastry at a bakery only a few blocks away from his inn. 

It was a light day, but he could still feel the cloying stench of the city upon him when he returned to his room. He had a bath prepared so that he could be fresh for his dinner with Ronald that evening. Truly, he experienced the childlike bliss of anxious butterflies at the thought, and he wasn’t even ashamed to admit it to himself. 

He really felt as if he and Ronald were hitting it off lately. While he’d made acquaintances of most of the locals surrounding him, he felt hardly as close to any of them as he did Ronald. Yes, the boy likely felt a sense of obligation toward him yet, but recently there seemed to be a distinct shift in his behavior around him. Looser. Easier. More comfortable. 

At this point in the whole ordeal, William was genuinely happy that he still had someone taking the time to visit him and make sure he was comfortable and safe.   
It almost frightened William just how precious Ronald’s presence had become to maintaining his calm nature. 

He sighed as he looked into the mirror. The one thing he had not done that day was purchase another jar of his hair gel. He thought of Ronald’s compliment the other night, and he made the bold decision to try and go without it for a while. 

He dried it as best he could and combed it neatly, though it had a bit more volume than it typically did. As he looked at himself again, he was amazed to see just how much younger he truly looked. That wasn’t exactly a positive realization for him, however. 

He was looking more and more like the man who had killed himself so many decades ago. He had tried to bury that man in business, work, and hair gel, but his ghost was finding his way back into that reflection in the mirror little by little. 

“No matter,” William assured himself quietly. If Ronald preferred him this way, he would keep it as it was. The raven-haired man then peered down at the counter before the mirror, where a small amber-colored bottle sat expectantly. 

After he’d gone to fetch a fruit tart from the bakery, he’d stopped by a perfumery to purchase himself a small vial of tasteful cologne. He knew it was because of his upcoming dinner with Ronald. 

He exhaled as he removed the tiny glass stopper and gingerly patted some of the musky scent around his neck and jaw. That was just enough, he deemed. It was rich and dark, and dare he imagine, somewhat seductive. 

He wondered if the boy would notice it. 

He looked at his fob to find that the clock was approaching six. Ronald would soon be done with his shift, and William hoped that he was planning on phasing himself straight to the mortal realm once he was through. 

William was quite famished, after all, only having eaten the tart that day. 

Once he was dressed in a sharp suit, though nothing overly formal, he waited in his chair and read a bit from the latest novel he had purchased. Ten pages passed. Then twenty, and soon forty-five. 

Impatiently, he looked to his clock and was surprised to find that it was nearing seven. He huffed, though he knew there had to be a good reason for Ronald’s tardiness. Perhaps he had overtime work that needed completion, or had been assigned with addition fieldwork that day. He tried to be understanding of Ronald’s position, for he knew it was hardly an easy one. 

Once the clock struck eight, however, William was growing frustrated. His stomach was growing into a miniature thunderstorm inside of him, and the sun was beginning to set over the city. Most restaurants wouldn’t be open for much longer. 

Had Ronald forgotten? Or had William misheard him? 

Perhaps their dinner was tomorrow, and there had been some sort of misunderstanding. 

When eight thirty rolled around, William was almost certain that the lad wasn’t coming. He knew that weight in his chest was disappointment, though he wasn’t sure just where to direct said disappointment. 

Perhaps Ronald had been injured, or worse. 

The idea sickened him to the point he wondered if he needed to eat at all. He knew his body would punish him later if he didn’t, though. As if on cue, a gentle knock sounded at his door. William perked up. 

“Come in.” 

In came Mrs. Habersham, the inn’s cook. William’s disappointment returned, though he didn’t display it outwardly. 

“Last call for dinner, Mr. Spears,” she informed him, a small silver trolley being wheeled in front of her. “I’ve a lovely roasted lamb, and there’s still plenty for you.”  
She was a kind woman, and William was rather fond of her. 

“I would like a helping, if you’d be so kind. Thank you.”

“Of course,” the plump woman replied with a warm smile. “You look dashing this evening. Did you have a busy day?”

“I’d been expecting dinner with a friend, though it appears something has prevented him from joining me.” William rose so that he could move to the small table in the far corner of the room, where the cook was plating his meal. 

“That’s a right shame. If I hadn’t known any better, I’d have guessed you were off to see a lady. That’s a lovely scent you’ve got on.”

Surely, Ronald would have noticed it if she could. 

“Thank you,” was all he said in reply, his mouth watering when he saw the juicy roast upon his plate. At least it would be enough to calm his stomach.   
“Yes, of course. If you need anything else, let me know! Have a good evening, sir.” 

“And you as well, Mrs. Habersham.” William watched as she trundled her cart away, wishing that she would transform into Ronald’s lithe form and turn around to join him for a bite. 

After he finished his dinner, he resumed his position in his chair and read for a while longer before stripping of his finely-pressed clothes and changed into his night outfit. Hoping that the evening was nothing more than a simple misunderstanding, he hopped into bed at when the hands of the clock were just inching toward ten. 

 

Ronald sat at a long table alongside dozens and dozens of fellow decommissioned dispatch reapers, stamping papers and completing other menial tasks until they were released rather early in the day. There really wasn’t enough work to go around. 

Ronald returned to his dingy apartment right after he was let go, and he paced around for at least twenty minutes, thinking. He would repeatedly peek at the clock, wondering if William was curious as to where in the hell he was. He felt guilty for that, especially since he’d forgotten to visit him that one day, when he was supposed to transfer all of his belongings to William’s new lodging. 

He thought to call Grell and explain everything to him, but he didn’t trust the phone lines. Only an outright idiot would think it was a secure means of secret communication. No, he’d have to make plans with the man, just in case he would be gone on another of his frequent trysts, and meet him in person in order to discuss what he needed to. 

Without another moment of hesitation, he picked up his phone and dialed Grell.

“Hello?” the redhead answered after a few moments, sounding only slightly irritated. 

“You busy right now?” Ronald asked. He tried to keep a cheery tone. 

“Well, I was in the middle of a bath…”

“Alone?” 

“Yes? Why, care to join me, Ronnie?”

“Yeah. I’ll be over in ten, okay?”

He could hear Grell sputter. 

“Why, I-I was mostly joking, darling!”

Ronald hung up, leaving Grell in a stunned silence on the other side. He dressed himself hastily in a casual gown just before the blonde indeed showed up at the door to his small house. After having worked so long, he could afford the little cottage, which he predictably doused in red. 

“Evenin’,” Ronald said with a smile as he greeted Grell, whose hair was still plastered like a dark red net around his head. 

“Good evening,” Grell replied. He looked flustered. “Come in.” 

Ronald stepped inside to that familiar cloud of perfume and scarlet sanctuary the man called home. Grell closed the door and turned slowly around, unsure of Ronald’s intentions and only beginning to hope that perhaps the boy really was there for a shag. 

“Did you truly come to spend time with little old me, dear?” Grell asked, sauntering across the room with a surprisingly serious expression. 

“Of course I did,” Ronald snorted as if it were obvious, and he flopped down in a vibrant red floral loveseat. “It’s been a chaotic sorta day, and I thought, ‘what better way to relax than with one of my best mates?’”

“Uh-huh,” Grell said skeptically as he sat delicately atop the armrest of the adjacent loveseat. “Nice of you to drop by, though it was rather short notice, love. I was in the middle of pampering myself. It was a horrid scene I happened upon this morning. It even rattled me, if you can believe that. All that glorious red blood in one ruddy alley, and I couldn’t even properly admire it because I was so worried I was waiting in an angel trap! A lavender bubble bath was in order after all that nonsense.” 

“That’s bloody awful, mate. Really. Hey—speakin’ of red, this place is looking great again now that all those wires and cameras are gone. They’ve finally left ya in peace after your parole ended?”

Grell knew something was amiss, but he didn’t pry just yet. 

“Well, they left some microphones and cameras in here for a while more just to be certain I was remaining a good girl, but they claim it’s all gone now. So yes, to my knowledge, I’m in peace.”

Ronald’s wide grin relaxed, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You’re dead certain, right?” he asked in a darker voice, and Grell’s eyes widened. 

“That is what I was told, Ronnie,” Grell said, and it was good enough for the blonde. The redhead narrowed his eyes. “Just why have you come here? You’ve not come just to visit in ages.” He began to pout, though Ronald stopped him before he could think to make his grief into a three-act play. 

“Look, I need your help.”

“Is it about Will?” Grell asked immediately, and Ronald knew he shouldn’t have been surprised by how sharp the feminine reaper was. 

He paused and peered around the home, almost as if he expected to see Cromwell staring through a window at him. 

“Yes.” Ronald explained the meeting he had with Cromwell earlier that day, and Grell looked to be growing more upset by the moment. 

“Cunt,” Grell said unabashedly, flashing a bit of that dangerous anger that had driven him so near the point of madness not too many years prior. 

“We can’t leave him there to die,” Ronald pleaded in a quiet tone. He was encouraged by how impassioned Grell appeared over the matter, and he hoped that meant he was on board. 

“We certainly cannot,” Grell confirmed, and Ronald felt a flood of relief wash over his tense nerves. “I will do whatever it takes to help him. He is my oldest and dearest friend, and be damned if I sit here and hear weeks later about his pitiful death! What is your plan, darling?” 

“I don’t really have anything certain as of yet, but I was hoping you could help me out. I know you have a love affair with the bad side of the law, and that could really come in useful. All I know is that we have to get him out of the human realm. It isn’t safe for him there.” 

Grell’s eyes widened with excitement. 

“So we bring him back here?” he asked with a smile. “That’s sinfully bold, dearie.”

“I think we may have to, if anything at all. The angels can’t touch him here, so I think it’d be our best bet.” Ronald wrung his hands as he sat; it was crazy to hear it out loud for the first time, and he wondered for a moment if he was catching some of Grell’s lunacy. 

“You heard what they said at that meeting, though, about making portals. I’m sure they’ve got bloody guards everywhere now and monitors to watch for anyone trying to sneak away.”

“Without a doubt,” Grell agreed, nodding his head. His eyebrows quirked, then, and a sinister grin crossed his narrow face. “You know, I may just have a little something to take care of that issue.” 

“What?” 

Ronald felt his adrenaline pumping as Grell rose and hopped off to his quaint, country-style kitchen, only to bring back a large container of salt. 

“Our answer’s in here, sweet,” Grell said with a tinge of pride, patting the lid of the jar. 

“Salt?” Ronald echoed, scoffing. Perhaps the man really was losing it. 

Grell actually sat in the chair this time, with the container in his lap, and he popped off the top of it. 

“No, no, no,” the redhead giggled, removing a handful of tiny and colorful vials from inside. “See these? They’re my dirty little secrets.” 

Ronald leaned closer to get a better look at them. The liquid inside the vials swirled and shimmered as if they were living creatures, and the blonde gasped. 

“Are—Are those potions?” he asked, incredulous. Potions were illegal to purchase in any reaper district. Such black magic was made by demons, and most were incredibly dangerous. Only the seediest of reapers used them, and it was nearly impossible to find one who sold them. 

Grell only nodded at him giddily. 

“Where in the hell did you find them?” 

“You remember our friend the Undertaker?” Grell asked, still smiling like a boastful fool. 

Ronald scowled. “Yeah, I remember him kicking our arses on that ship. Don’t tell me you bought these from that loon.”

“I’m afraid so. We were quite chummy before all that, and I like to think we are again after that boat incident. Anyway, during my little rendezvous as Jack, he slipped these little beauties into my hand for a bawdy joke or two, and all because he found my mischief-making entertaining!” Grell cackled boisterously, as if having murdered all of those humans were but a fond memory by then. 

“They did a full dissection of my little home just after I was released from prison, and I thought to hide them because I knew they’d punish me senseless if they found these in addition to my little killing spree. I thank my lucky stars that they didn’t think to open my salt jar.” 

“So, what do they do?” Ronald asked. Using these would be the point of no return, truly. 

Grell looked through them pensively for a few moments, as if trying to remember what each of them did. Soon enough, though, he selected one with only a few drops of a bright violet liquid remaining. 

“This is the one I used when I snuck away to the human world at night. It allowed me to slip under the radar of my superiors by making ‘invisible’ portals. In other words, using this let me slip away without anyone knowing I had even gone.” 

Ronald’s jaw fell nearly to the floor, in total disbelief, and he leapt to his feet to rush over and give Grell a grand kiss to his lips. The redhead fumbled at the gesture, nearly dropping the bottles to the floor. 

“You charming little shit, I nearly lost them all!” Grell said, clutching the precious vials to his chest. “Though, now that I’m warmed up, I could use another.” 

“This is brilliant!” Ronald said, placing his hands to his head as if his excitement would send it flying toward the sky. It was almost too good to be true. 

“I haven’t much left, so we’d need to do this in one shot,” Grell warned, bringing the lad back down to reality a bit. “And even if we are able to smuggle Will-dearest to this side of the void, then just where do you hope to keep him?”

Ronald’s smile diminished. 

“My place,” Ronald said instantly, as if he felt it were his duty. 

Grell shook his head at him. 

“No, no, that will never do. I’ve seen your apartment complex, Ronald, and it’s always crawling with reapers. Someone is bound to discover your little stowaway. That, and it sounds as if headquarters has taken a keen interest in your affairs.”

Ronald’s heart sank. 

“That’s true… Cromwell will be watching me like a hawk. Shit.” Ronald began pacing around the room. He paused after a moment and turned his head toward where Grell was sitting so daintily. “You wouldn’t be willing to have him here, would you?” 

Grell grinned at the thought, and Ronald guessed he had a perverse fantasy playing through his head. 

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Grell said with a shrug and a wicked grin. “I rather doubt he’d be too charmed with the idea, but he wont have much of a choice, will he?” 

“He won’t,” Ronald snickered. “That’s practically a death sentence if you get caught with him, though. You realize that, don’t you?” 

Grell fixed Ronald with a sagacious stare. “Of course, love. And if it happens, then I can only accept that such a fate has been coming for decades. If I am punished for helping this man I love so dearly, then I’ll march to the gallows with a happy heart.” 

Ronald walked back toward the flamboyant man and extended a hand. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Sutcliff,” Ronald joshed, though his eyes were filled with a deep, deep gratitude that he knew words couldn’t do justice to. 

“Don’t thank me yet, Mr. Knox,” Grell said, reaching out to shake Ronald’s hand. “We’ve not accomplished a bloody thing.” 

“What time do you think we should do this tomorrow? I’ll call again after I’m released from my shift, but remember not to talk about any of this on the phones. I bet the lines are bugged.” 

“I don’t think we ought to start tomorrow,” Grell said, crossing one slender leg over the other. “Things are much to hot at the moment. Give it a few days to cool down.”

“Who knows how much time William has left, though?” Ronald asked, disagreeing with Grell for the first time that night. “I think we ought to do this as quickly as possible.”

“Give it a few days,” Grell said more firmly, also standing so that he was face-to-face with Ronald. “Not only will the tensions have a chance to lessen a tad over the next few days, but then we’ll have a chance to review our plan and find any holes we may have missed tonight. Better to take time for these sorts of things, lovey. Trust an expert evildoer.” He winked at Ronald, though his tone of voice meant business. It wasn’t an option; Ronald was being ordered. 

Ronald stared right back into Grell’s catlike green eyes, then sighed in defeat. 

“Okay, fine.” 

“If my handsome boy has survived this long, he will surely last a few more days. I’m sure of it. Now, go home and get some rest, or stay here if you like, but I think sleep is going to be the best medicine for your nerves, Ronnie.” 

“I’ll go home. I’ve already asked a lot of you tonight.” 

The redhead batted a hand at him as if it were nothing. “Pish-posh. Don’t worry about a thing. Have a good night, dear.”

“You too, Red,” Ronald said, giving Grell a quick smile before heading out the door and out into the reaper metropolis.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two days passed since Ronald first met with Grell about the plan. Two days Ronald stewed and worried over it. This was the most perilous thing the blonde will have ever attempted in his life, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. The longer they waited, the more and more tentative he was growing. 

Grell, however, seemed to be growing more confident. When Ronald went to visit that evening, he was proud to give the boy a tour of the “bed and breakfast” he’d set up for William when he arrived. He converted his living area into an entirely separate bedroom from his own, with the large davenport transforming into a bed, and the bookshelf apparently a place for socks, undergarments, and casual shirts to be placed. In addition, thick black curtains were hung at every window, ensuring that no wandering reapers could peer in and find William inside. 

Grell also had a warning potion on hand, which miraculously had the ability to warn any residents of the house if there was anyone other than those originally bound to the potion approaching the house. It was another tactical mix that the Undertaker had made for Grell’s little “murdering spree” as he so called it. 

Everything seemed to be falling into place, but that didn’t mean Ronald wasn’t a mess of anxiety throughout the process. 

“You look pale as a spook, love,” Grell chuckled when he said they ought to get going. 

“I’m fine,” Ronald insisted, though his voice quavered slightly. 

“If you prefer, I can be the one to snatch him up,” Grell offered in a sigh, his hands on his hips in a motherly sort of stance. 

“No, I should come along,” Ronald said automatically, even if he wished he hadn’t. “This was my idea in the first place.” 

“Don’t take all the credit, sweetie. I think I did most of the work.” Grell lifted his nose cheekily as he removed the portal potion from his pocket. “Now, this will have to be a hasty procedure. These portals are open for ten seconds at a time, so we’ll need to be accurate as to where we land ourselves, namely during the journey back here. I’d prefer not to linger in the mortal realm for more than I need to.” 

“Right. I’ll leave that to you. I don’t trust myself to do it proper, and it sounds like you’ve had a bit of practice.” 

“Indeed I have. Sad as it is, I think Will must trust you more than me, so you will have the job of talking him into the portal while I keep a watchful eye on the premises. Yes?”

“Alright.” Ronald was so pleased with himself for standing tall and answering confidently. Then he started to feel nauseous. Grell watched as the boy rushed out of the room and into the kitchen so that he could promptly vomit into his sink. 

“Biter!” Grell hissed. “I just had that cleaned, I’ll have you know!” 

“S-Sorry,” Ronald gagged as he ran the water so that the chunks swirled down the drain. 

“Come here,” Grell ordered snippily, growing impatient. “Do you understand how this will happen?”

“I-I think so—”

“No. You need to be completely confident. We get there. You talk him into joining us, have him pack what he needs, then we get the hell out of there.”

“Okay.” Ronald gave a weak salute, his hand trembling. 

“You look a mess,” Grell huffed. “You need to take a moment to calm yourself before I’ll let you come with me.”

Ronald nodded and sat uneasily in a loveseat. The redhead made toward him to rub soothing circles into his back. 

“We’re doing a noble deed, dearie, and we ought to be proud of ourselves for it. I’ll handle the tricky things, so all you need to do is sweet talk our little survivor, alright? Easy. And we’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

As loony as Grell was, he was really astonishingly apt at this sneaking about business, and Ronald found himself respecting him a great deal more than he had before because of it. 

“Let’s go,” Ronald said with a stronger voice, feeling a new determination run through him. 

“Cheers,” Grell giggled as he bounced across the room to open a portal. “Come, Ron! It will close in a jiffy!” 

It took no longer than the speed of light before the two men were dropped into the chilly and dreary London night. Ronald breathed a prayer of thanks when he saw that they had materialized in the alley just across from William’s inn. 

“Show time,” Grell said with wild eyes, grabbing Ronald’s hand and darting toward the inn. They skillfully scaled the sides of the building and manifested on the other side of the window when they found William getting ready for bed. 

William whipped around in shock as the two reapers appeared before him, dropping the comb he’d been using to the floor. 

“W-What are you two doing here?” he sputtered sternly. 

If only he knew just how much it took for Grell not to attack him in an embrace in that moment, he might have even been proud of the redhead. The feminine reaper only turned around toward the window and kept watch as Ronald rushed up to him to begin his explaining. 

“Ronald, what’s going on?” William asked, noting the sense of urgency that the other two were seemingly reeking of. 

“Long story short, we’re not supposed to be here, but we came to rescue you. Pack your essentials, and then we need to get back to the reaper realm as soon as possible.”

William must have had hundreds of questions exploding in his brain just then, but he bit his tongue and began doing just as he was told. He trusted Ronald with his life, even if he was in the company of a certified nutcase. 

He threw a heap of trousers and shirts and stockings and underwear and blazers and waistcoats and books into a bag. In a last second decision, he dashed to the bathroom and scooped up the cologne he purchased. It felt oddly important in that moment. 

“I’m ready,” William stated after hardly five minutes had passed. 

“Good,” Ronald said, a smile finally growing on his face for the first time in days. He was truly happy to see that the man was unharmed. He’d had horrible images filling his dreams for the past few evenings, ones of bloody and gore filling the room as they arrived there, ones of William’s empty brown eyes staring up at them from the floor, as if to ask why they hadn’t shown up sooner. 

No. 

He was safe, and Ronald and Grell were going to whisk him away. 

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Ronald said quietly as they started toward the window. Grell grinned at them eagerly as they neared him, then flinging the window open and preparing to jump into the cool night air. 

“I’ll take your bag, dear,” Grell said, and William handed it to the man without question. 

“And I’ll take you,” Ronald said lightheartedly, feeling all of that anxiety he had balled up disappeared the closer and closer they grew to freedom. He knelt so that William could comfortably position himself in his arms, then lifting him off of the floor and hoisting him up. 

William was considerably taller than Ronald, making the maneuvering slightly awkward, but they managed just fine. They glided to the ground and dashed stealthily back into the alley from whence they’d first come. Grell used the next to last drop of potion to send them back home, and it was over almost as soon as it had begun. 

All three men sat panting for a few minutes in silence as they were thrown back into Grell’s humble abode. 

“We…we bloody did it,” Ronald wheezed, melting into his seat by how emotionally and physically drained he felt. 

Grell ignored him as he tossed the bag to the side and nearly mauled William with affection. 

“My sweet, sweet man! How I’ve missed you!” He wrapped his arms tightly around William’s chest and pressed his face into the raven-haired man’s shoulder. 

“For once I can honestly say I share the sentiment,” William said, though he didn’t return the hug. Grell kept at it for another few moments, and perhaps the first time, William did not shove him away. 

When Ronald had finally caught his breath, he knew he needed to explain just what was going on. 

“I’m sure you’re pretty confused,” Ronald said with a gentle smile, watching as William carefully peeled the redhead from his body and took a seat across from Ronald.

“I certainly am. The only thing I gleaned from that experience was that you’re both breaking reaper law.”

Ronald glanced at Grell, and the latter shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, it’s not technically a law yet, but it was announced a few days ago that we’re no longer allowed to phase into the mortal realm.”

“Yes,” Grell said, nodding, “though we did break the law by using a potion or two.” He giggled, and William raised an eyebrow. 

“Surely something must have happened to warrant such a drastic demand,” William said wisely. 

“Yeah, you know that evenin’ we were supposed to go out for dinner? That very morning, the whole of East-London’s night shift dispatch was exterminated by the angels, and their bodies were dumped in an alley.”

William’s heart turned to stone at the news. 

“Good heavens… How are the reapings being conducted, then? I imagine they’re keeping you here for your own safety, though isn’t it a bit reckless to let so many mortal souls float about? The demons, angels, and everything in-between are likely having a ball.” He scoffed at the thought of innocent souls being snatched up and shook his head. It seemed things had truly gone to pot. 

“They’re trying to create a way of reaping from the safety of our realm, but for now, we’re essentially sacrificin’ every human up there to the scum of the underworld. That’s why we came to get you. We weren’t gonna let them keep you there until you became a bloody angel snack.” Ronald watched William’s expression carefully, hoping for some sort of approval for their deed, but instead he was met with a dark expression. 

“I deserve to live no more than any other mortal,” he said in his deep voice, and both Grell and Ronald were taken aback by the statement. “Still, I thank you sincerely for risking yourselves’ freedom and safety by coming to find me.”

“We had to,” Ronald said. 

“You are my oldest friend, darling,” Grell added, smiling in a mostly-sane manner. 

“And you’ve become an important new friend to me,” Ronald continued. William was touched to hear that, and he could feel his lips wanting to tug upward into a smile. He supposed to somberness of their situation prevented him from doing so. 

“Thank you both,” he said, bowing his head. When he lifted it again, though, more questions had risen to his tongue. “Forgive my urgency, though what am I to do from here? Remain in hiding?”

“For now, that was our only plan,” Ronald said, clasping his hands. “You’ll have to stay here because my apartment’s too crowded and dangerous, and of course your old place is locked snug and crawling with guards.”

William’s eyes widened, though when he turned his head and saw the makeshift bed, he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

“Like a dutiful wife and her sickly husband,” Grell teased, mostly to see William’s reaction. The man gave nothing away, however. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Sutcliff,” William said cordially, ignoring his nonsense. He knew he’d be doing quite a lot of that during his time there. 

“Not at all, lovey. I look forward to having you as a houseguest. I’ll do my best to accommodate you.” 

“Grell, did you hear anything about Cromwell being hired as the supervisor? ‘Cause he was all moved into Will’s office when he asked to meet me a few days ago.”

Grell knit his brow, and so did William. 

“Allister Cromwell?” William asked, and Ronald nodded at him. 

“He’s been heading practically everything since these attacks began,” Ronald said, “and he’s a bit of a tyrant about it all.”

“I’d have been as well,” William said, and Ronald sniffed in laughter. 

“He really didn’t want me seeing you again,” the blonde said. “He still thinks you’re being controlled in the head by the angels. Bringing you here is a major security breach, by his standards. He threatened to have me locked away and questioned if I even talked about leaving the realm. I’m guessin’ that the same will go for Grell.” 

William felt rather uncomfortable sitting there, knowing the two men in the room with him had done so much to assure his safety. He knew he wasn’t responsible for their choice to break laws and disobey orders, but he was surely glad they did. 

He’d been starting to go mad in the human world without Ronald there. Something seemed amiss, like a storm was approaching, and surely it was. He couldn’t imagine just how swift the angels must’ve been to polish off an entire division of dispatch reapers without a single one having time to even call into headquarters and notify authorities of what was happening. It chilled William to the bone to even think of, and he was wholly grateful that he didn’t have to stare into the face of an angel once again, likely for the last time. 

“I implore you both to follow orders to the letter from here on, however,” William said sternly. “While I’m not sure I approve your actions, I am extremely thankful for them. Consider me to be in your debt.”

“I can’t speak for Grell,” Ronald said, “but you don’t owe me a bloody thing. You saved my life, and that’s something I won’t ever forget.” The two stared at each other for a moment, and Grell noticed a sort of fire between them. He grinned. 

“Such a steamy staring match, darlings. Don’t make me jealous of you, Ronnie.” 

Ronald instantly broke away, though William noted a light red dusting the boy’s cheeks. He was taken aback at the sight of it, yet somehow it gave him a strange sort of hope. 

“Stow it,” Ronald huffed defensively. “I’m sure he’s tired. Why don’t you put him up for the night?” 

William was amused by how the blonde was speaking for him. Grell was as well, that filthy grin still splitting his face ear to ear. 

“Yes, your liege. I’ll treat him to the services of a five-star establishment, so don’t you worry a bit. You’d better get home as well.” 

“G’night,” Ronald said, shoving one of his hands in his trouser pocket and using the other to open the door. He left without another word, and the other two men looked after him. 

“Such a hurry he’s in,” Grell purred; he was pleased with himself for riling the boy so. 

“You shouldn’t have teased him,” William said as he reached down to pluck a speck of lint from his knee. 

“That little snip wasn’t only aimed at him, you know,” Grell said, resting his cheek in one hand. “There was a glint in your eye that suggested a sort of desire, Will. I’ve never seen that in you before.” 

William tensed. Had it been so obvious?

“Preposterous.” 

“Not so, not so. Tell me, dearie, as an old chum, did you have a chance to relieve your tensions at all while you were in that ruddy realm? Mm? Any lovely young gents that caught your eye?” 

“That is none of your business,” William said. He regretted confiding the detail of his orientation in Grell so many decades ago, when they’d worked together for their final training assignment. He didn’t think the man’s memory was tight as a steel trap, however. 

“A bit touchy, darling? No matter, I know the answer. Of course no mere mortal would appease your particular fancy, but one reaper did. One little, blonde reaper. Spending most evenings together must spark some sort of bond, mustn’t it?”

William remained quiet, and he refused to look into Grell’s smirking face. 

Grell rose from his chair. Once in a blue moon, the flamboyant man did know when to stop. “If you care for a bath, the towels are in the first shelf on the left next to the tub. Are you hungry at all?”

“I am fine, thank you,” William said, feeling cross with the redhead. 

“Very good,” Grell said as he began unbuttoning his shirt, apparently preparing for bed. “I’ve turned down the bedding for you, so you may go to sleep whenever you please. Tomorrow you can unpack your bag. It’s been a long evening for us both.” 

William glanced at the couch and knit his brow. 

“My bed, dear,” Grell said, noting the man’s confusion. “What kind of hostess would I be if I let you sleep on this davenport?” 

William blinked at the other, obviously surprised by his generosity. 

“Why, I could nev—”

“You can, and you will, William. I insist.” 

Without another word on the topic, Grell shooed William toward his bedroom. Before he could close the door, however, William held it open. 

“Grell,” he said in a low voice, meeting his clever green eyes, “do not speak of this to Ronald.” 

The redhead’s face lit up in apparent delight for a moment, but he nodded. 

“Of course, dear. You may rest easy knowing that I intend to watch this romance bloom naturally.” He reached up after a slight pause to cup one of William’s angular cheeks. “You have beautiful brown eyes, Will.” He leaned forward to plant a light kiss to his cheekbone. “I hope you’re able to rest well tonight. You’ve been through quite a trying journey.”

Gingerly, he closed the door to leave William staring at the door. 

William felt his mortal heart pounding against his ribs. He was rattled, not so much by the fact he was dragged back to the safety of his realm, but that Grell had read him so easily, read his newfound feelings for Ronald. 

It gave him a feeling of unease, but somehow, he was also relieved to know that it perhaps wasn’t a radical thought to have such a relationship with the blonde.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ronald was on edge the next day all the while he was at the office. He fully expected a herd of buff men to show up to throw him into a prison cell, with Cromwell glowering at him all the while. 

Still, it never happened. 

He did his trifling tasks like a good boy and was sent home early again without anything to hold him back. 

He thought to go and visit Grell’s petite house again, but he wanted to keep space in-between the times he did so. Also, he was somehow embarrassed to see William again, after what the redhead had said. He wasn’t sure why. 

For whatever reason, he sought out a gorgeous female plaything that night. Perhaps he considered it a celebration for their successful mission the previous night. Of course, he acquired his plaything with ease and proceeded to bang her senseless for two hours, with minimal breaks in-between performances. 

Either Ronald was the best she’d ever had, or she was an excellent actress, but she express herself so passionately that the neighbors would pound on the wall now and again. 

Ronald felt like his body was numb, like he was only going through the motions. Every orgasm was dull and mundane. Even looking down at her as she writhed did nothing for Ronald. He’d watch as her tits bounced and she bit her pouting lips in pleasure, but he felt utterly detached from the moment. 

“Are you alright?” 

The two hours had passed, and Ronald was sitting at the edge of the bed naked, staring into the darkness of the room.

“I’m fine,” he replied quietly, and not too convincingly. 

The woman crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest in a sincerely calming embrace. Ronald closed his eyes as he felt her warmth. He felt like his insides were a complex slough of emotions that he couldn’t name, and such a simple touch was a good distraction from them. 

“I think I just need some alone time,” he added, and after another moment, she released him.

“Are you sure? You seem so glum. That's not generally the reaction I aim for after making love.”

Ronald offered her a fake smile. “You were great, sweetheart. I have a lot on my mind right now, though.”

“Alright,” she sighed, stepping silently down from the bed and beginning to redress. “I had a good time with you tonight, Ron. If you ever want to meet again, call this number.” She managed to find a pen on Ronald’s beside stand, then she kneeled before the blonde and wrote it out on his hand. 

“I hope that’s legible,” she chuckled in the darkness. Next, she leaned up to kiss Ronald’s cheek. He hardly felt it. “Have a good night.”

“Thanks.”

Ronald was left alone. 

These passionless shags were tiring him, and he was stunned to admit it to himself. He’d done it for so long, finding pleasure wherever he could, but now they were growing childish in his mind. He yearned for a more emotional connection, one that filled a void that had only grown in Ronald since his mother passed away. 

He placed a hand to his head and rubbed his left temple. There was a headache coming on like a storm in his head. He needed to get some sleep. 

Suddenly, his phone rang. 

He answered it expecting the woman on the other end, perhaps to ask him to let her in because she’d forgotten something in the bedroom. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“Hello, dearie. Were you not planning on coming over this evening? I suppose I’d been expecting you.” 

Grell.

“Nah, I’m exhausted,” Ronald said truthfully. 

“Hmm. Fine. I hope you’ll join me for dinner tomorrow night, then.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

“Very good, Ronnie. I’ll see you later. Tootles!” 

“Cheers.”

Ronald hung up straightaway and tossed his phone to the other side of his bed. He flopped down on his back and gazed up at the ceiling. He wondered if it had really been William expecting him to visit and requested the redhead to call. 

Ronald felt the need to know, and it was a small irritation at the back of his mind like a tick searching for a juicy patch of flesh behind one’s neck. He groaned. 

There was too much weight on his shoulders, far too much responsibility and risk. He was constantly feeling that he was going to be caught for what he’d done and that William would be executed because of Ronald’s rash decisions and stubborn loyalty. He didn’t want that kind of guilt hanging over him. 

Despite all that, he did hope that the man had gotten on with Grell during his first day back in the realm. He knew that they had a history which was not always pleasant, so it was likely a rude surprise to find out that he’d need to be staying with the redhead. 

Did you wish you could stay with me, instead? 

Ronald tried to chase that thought out of his head for a while, but it lingered like a catchy song. 

He turned onto his side to see the open bottle of lubricant they’d been using leaking onto his sheets. “Fuck,” he whispered as he moved to tip it upright and seal it with the cap. Then, out of an abrupt anger, he threw the bottle against the wall, where it burst open again anyway. The sweet-scented liquid left a large wet glob on the wall and slowly trickled down, but Ronald turned away so that he didn’t have to watch it. 

Fate was teasing him, and for once, he finally felt like his afterlife was punishment, just as it was intended to seem. 

Perhaps he didn’t need emotional connection like he thought he did. Maybe what he truly needed just then was a good dose of solitude to sort himself out. 

When he flopped back onto his bed, he let his lead lilt toward his window so that he could stare out at the city lights. He mentally tallied each time he saw a light turn out for the night, and he did so until he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. 

 

“He’s not coming,” Grell said as he set his phone down. William was across the room reading the reaper news. “Poor boy claims he’s tired.” 

Grell handed a cup of tea to William on a saucer painted in soft pinks and violet. They’d gotten along surprisingly well, though it may have helped that the feminine man had been gone much of the day running errands. 

He was also released early from work most days by then after completing what was asked of him. That day, after work, he went out to purchase a bountiful harvest of groceries to share with his new houseguest. For dinner, he prepared them a rich soup with fresh-baked bread. It was one of the things he could cook without royally destroying, and William enjoyed it enough to compliment him. 

Now, the two were sitting in the living area reading and nearly ready to retire for the evening. 

“Adjusting any, Will?” Grell asked, blowing gently on his tea. 

“To your home? I am, even despite its overwhelming color palette.” William sipped at his drink and raised an eyebrow at Grell in what was meant to be good humor. 

“It’s much more interesting than your penchant for blacks and grays, lovey. Tell me, what was the most difficult part about adjusting to the mortal world? You and I are a bit out of our time by now, so I imagine there was some culture shock, especially since you’d been living in your office rather than completing field reapings for the past decade or so.”

“I didn’t think much of any culture shock,” William said, picking up a cracker that Grell had set on a tray before him to nibble at. “The only difficulty I really experienced was my body being unable to keep up as well as I wished it would. I found that I’d run out of energy rather quickly throughout the day, and I worked myself to the point of catching cold twice. Proper medication took care of my illness swiftly, however.” 

“I was glad to see you put up at such a fine inn,” Grell said, also taking up a cracker. “I was worried about you more for disease than for the angels. Gods know every person on the street is no better off than a sickly mutt, and I’d have hated for you to catch something awful.”

“Yes, I was fairly comfortable throughout my stay. The second was more meticulously cared for than the first I stayed in, though the hospitality of the inn keeper was considerably greater at the first than the second.”

“You stayed in two different locations?”

“I did. One evening, Ronald saw an angel looming just outside my window, and he feared for my safety and insisted I move to an inn at the other end of London.”

“How sweet,” Grell said with a smirk, watching as William shot him a scowl of warning. “You were lucky to have such a faithful overseer there. He obviously did quite a lot for you, though I think the process was good for him more than anything. He’s a product typical of his generation: unashamed of sexual openness and raucous celebration, though lacking in a sense of responsibility and purpose in many areas of life. Ronald has always seemed rather lost, as if searching for some reason to his work. I think feeling obligation to help you in your time of need provided him a valuable first taste of this.”

William didn’t reply, though he took the redhead’s words to heart. Of course, he didn’t fully understand how close Grell was to Ronald, so it was hard to gauge the flamboyant reaper’s credibility in claiming such things of Ronald. 

“I cannot say one way or the other on such a matter, though I know for certain that I will be forever grateful to him. It would have been a much more unnerving experience had I not had him there to check in so dutifully.” 

“I’d have come to visit too, you know,” Grell smiled against his teacup. “The higher-ups kept the address to your lodging among confidential files, though, I heard. No one knew where you were save for them, and our little blonde protagonist.” 

“I suspected as much.”

“From what I could tell, many asked. The office was filled with many bemoaning your circumstances. I wasn’t the only one who missed my darling William, you see.” 

“I’m touched to hear it,” William said monotonously, polishing off his tea and setting the saucer down upon the coffee table. “The thought had crossed my mind, if but only once.”

“No need to be modest,” Grell chuckled. “You know you were a good leader, and you wanted confirmation to your own beliefs. I assure you that you’ve an enviable fan club.”

“It’s not something I particularly need, or ever wanted,” William said, closing his eyes for a few moments as he leaned back into his chair. “My goal in this life, I’m sure, is identical to everyone else’s.”

“For this life to end,” Grell grinned madly, though his voice was calm and smooth. “What a great and ironic purgatory this all is. I’ve found at least some pleasure in it.”

“I do hope you’re not referring to that Ripper character,” William sniffed, cracking one eye open to glower at the other. 

“No, no,” Grell said whilst batting a hand at him. “Any fun I had from that was dashed the minute I discovered just how much punishment work I was dealt. My pleasure was mostly in being able to express my orientation more freely than I’d ever been able to do in my human life. Can you attest to this thought, darling? From an outsider’s perspective, I must admit it doesn’t seem as if you’ve really had a chance to enjoy the simple pleasures of this ‘second chance’ life.” 

Grell’s eyes widened, and his toothy smirk vanished in an instant. 

“Though, I suppose if your goal is truly the only thing that is of any importance, could you not carry it out at this very moment?”

William furrowed his brow, having a feeling of what Grell was suggested but almost shocked to believe it. 

“If you wished, you could kill yourself once again and perhaps return to your reaper status. If it doesn’t work, then I would gladly reap you, dear.” The way Grell spoke of it so casually unnerved William. 

The room fell silent. 

“I considered,” William admitted quietly, feeling his stomach twist. “Honestly, I’ve been fearful of proceeding.”

“Fearful, sweets? What of?” 

“Superficial though it seems, I first feared ridicule from my fellow reapers. I wanted to seem a beacon of hope for the youngest reapers in the association, that because I’ve been working for so long, they too must remain strong and persevere.”

“Noble of you,” Grell smiled, and William couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He rarely could. 

“Yes, well, next I dared to wonder if my soul would be liberated at all, or if somehow it would become lost. I’ve feared for my soul since the attack, curious as to whether or not it is still in my possession or not.”

“What do you mean, Will?” 

“I’m unsure as to whether or not they’ve captured my soul somehow through their attack on me, and after what Ronald told me about them stealing others’ souls, I can’t help but imagine they’re collecting them to use as some sinister weapon against reapers. I don’t want mine to be used as a pawn.”

Grell sat in silence for a moment, staring intently toward the ground. It seemed a disturbing thought, even to him. 

“Blighters,” he spat. His creased brow relaxed after a moment, though, and he sighed. “I suppose those are reasonable fears, darling, though do you wonder if perhaps they’ll never find a cure for you?”

“I think of that possibility often,” William said. “I’ve never feared death before, though now I find trepidation poisoning me fiercely. I am determined to see my soul to the end of its journey.”

“As am I, dear. I fear for our colleagues whose souls have already been sucked away. Where could they possibly have gone? What do the angels want with us?” 

“They’ve always viewed our work as ‘dirty,’ and they’ve finally developed the power they’ve needed for centuries to rival us. We ignored them for far too long, never seeing them as serious opponents, but rather, bugs which served only to annoy us. Now, however, I think we’ve become the insects with which they toy.” 

“And while they’ve chased us into our own corner of the universe to hide, they’ve probably taken to snatching up the mortal souls which we’re no longer permitted to collect. It’s a problem that’s continually being fed into…”

“Indeed,” William breathed, feeling a headache approaching. “I think I’ll need to retire for the evening.” He rose abruptly from his seat, teacup and saucer in hand, and moved to place them in the sink in Grell’s kitchen.

“Thank you for the tea.”

“Of course, dearest. Would you like me to run you a bath first?”

“I would appreciate that.”


	13. Chapter 13

Ronald clocked out later than he was used to the next day, having been made to stay back a while to help clean some profane graffiti which had been scrawled in the men’s bathroom. The younger reapers thought their new situation to be ridiculous, and they weren’t afraid to voice their opinion—on the insides of the bathroom stalls that was. 

Ronald and a dozen of his other companions had been chosen at random to help take care of the mess, which consisted of hours of scrubbing, or in some cases, scraping paint and repainting the damaged area. 

He returned to his apartment with white paint caking some parts of his hands and forearms, and again he felt tuckered. Just as he lay down on his bed to rest for a bit, his phone sounded. 

“So help me…”

He turned to grab the little device and hold it to his ear. 

“Hullo?”

“Dearie, it’s your favorite redhead. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, if you’d like to start making your way over! I’ve prepared a meat pie, which I know you fancy. I didn’t burn it this time! See you soon!”

Without even letting Ronald get another word in, he hung up. The blonde exhaled heavily as he hung up and let himself flop for another few moments against his mattress. He knew he really wasn’t too physically tired, but his sense of depression had held on firmly since the previous day after he’d sent the woman out of his apartment. 

“Bugger,” Ronald said as he heaved himself up from the mattress and went to put his shoes on. At least the thought of food was tempting. 

He appeared on the doorstep to Grell’s home fifteen minutes later, and he knocked on the door. 

“Good evening, love,” Grell cooed as he answered, a bright red apron adorning his thin frame. 

“Evenin’,” Ronald said as he walked past Grell and removed his shoes. “Smells good.” He glanced into the corner, where he saw William sitting. The man’s brown eyes were fixed upon him, and Ronald found that he couldn’t stare into them as before. He didn’t want Grell picking on him again. 

“Good evening, Ronald,” William greeted when he noticed the boy shying away from his gaze. He felt somewhat embarrassed for staring at him. 

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“I’m adjusting well, and Sutcliff is a surprisingly hospitable host.”

“Good, I was a little worried for ya.” They both chuckled, and Ronald moved to sit down across from the other man. The ice had broken with only that brief exchange of words, and the blonde was relieved. He felt his mood gradually lifting, and he was beginning to feel happy that he’d not chosen to stay at home again. 

“I was worried for myself,” William said. 

Grell smiled at the pair as he danced back into the kitchen. “The table will be ready for us in ten minutes, dears, though you can take the time to chat until then.”   
“Thank you,” William said as he moved a stray strand of dark hair from over his face. 

Ronald glanced toward the other side of the room, where the makeshift bed laid in shambles, unmade. 

“I’m surprised that bed’s not flawlessly made,” Ronald commented, and William raised an eyebrow as he, too, peered over at it. 

“Were it mine, it would be.”

“You’re not sleepin’ there?” Ronald said, eyebrows shooting upward. 

“No, Grell was gracious enough to allow me the use of his bed.”

“Gods, every time I’ve ever slept here, he makes me sleep on the couch!” He rolled his eyes, but they held a playful twinkle in them. In truth, he was glad William could at least sleep on a bed, considering that his home of the past century or so was off limits to him. 

“Lucky me,” William said in a very dry humor. “I’ll admit to the slightest bit of disappointment at not seeing you last night.” 

Ronald’s smirk relaxed a bit. That sounded as if they were married or something. It made the blonde surprisingly uncomfortable. 

“Uh—yeah, I was busy.”

“I understand. I suppose I’d been growing fond of the conversations we’d started having before you were banned from seeing me.”

“Yeah, I enjoyed them, too.” Ronald pretended to be fascinated in a porcelain figurine of a dancing woman in a pink dress that Grell had sitting on his coffee table, if but for something to use his eyes for. “I was on a date last night.”

“A date?” William said, knowing exactly what Ronald had done. 

“Yup,” Ronald replied somewhat brusquely, feeling the same tension he felt when he first walked through the door. His leg began bouncing up and down. 

“Do you plan to see her again?” William asked, perhaps a bit too curiously. He could plainly see that Ronald was wriggling before his accusing gaze, but he found he was having trouble helping himself. 

“Maybe, dunno,” Ronald replied vaguely, but that told William all he wanted to know. 

“I see.” 

The two sat in silence for a few moments, and the crackling tension between them was so thick that it could have been used to knit a hefty winter sweater. 

Grell, ever the sly wingman, noted the silence and waltzed into the room. 

“Ronnie! Would you be a lamb and come help me a bit in the kitchen?”

Ronald was out of his seat before the flamboyant reaper had even finished his question. William didn’t watch as he left the room, instead staring stoically at that same porcelain woman. He scanned over the mounds at her chest and wondered just what men found so appealing about them. Her wide hips were comely, though William thought nothing of them. She had long, flowing hair, but William only wondered how women managed to keep such lengthy locks clean and free of tangles. 

A woman was too showy to him, and in his limited experience, not rough enough around their soft edges. 

William rose to walk to the restroom to wash his hands in preparation for dinner, as a distraction. The living area was feeling too stuffy just then. 

Meanwhile, Ronald was reaching for china that sat up on the highest shelf. 

“Such fancy plates for meat pie,” Ronald huffed as he gently lowered a stack of plates to safety. The clattered quietly as he set them on the counter, and Grell just shrugged at him. 

“It’s not often our little family gets together. Might as well use the fine china!”

Ronald snorted. “This is the first time.”

“Exactly. All the more a reason.” His half-lidded eyes locked with Ronald’s, then. “Why do you fidget so around William?” It was such a direct question, and the blonde felt cornered. 

“I don’t bloody know,” he said, shaking his head in annoyance. 

“I think you do,” Grell said, and Ronald expected those four words to be followed by some distasteful innuendo, but none came. The redhead merely brushed shoulders with him as he carried a steaming pie toward his dinner table. 

Ronald was left to stand there with his hands bracing him against the counter for a few long moments. His anger seemed to disappear, though it left him feeling as if his body were a hollow shell, an illusion. 

“Fuck you,” Ronald whispered mostly to himself. 

“Dinner is ready, Will!” Grell called, then rushing back into the kitchen to grab the plates, as well as three glasses and sets of silverware. It didn’t seem he really needed Ronald’s help, after all. 

William emerged with the same serious expression from the bathroom as Ronald wore when he exited the kitchen, though Grell found himself trying to smile enough for all three of them. 

“Would either of my gentlemen care for a glass of wine to go with their meal?” Grell asked as the others seated themselves. 

“No, thank you,” William said, sipping at the water Grell had set out for each of them. 

“Have any beer?” Ronald asked as he helped himself to a slice of the pie. 

“I’ll fetch you one,” Grell said, springing from his seat to fetch a cool bottle and deliver it to the table. The redhead secretly hoped that it would serve to relax the boy a bit. He was far too wound up. 

“Thanks,” Ronald said as he popped open the bottle with obviously practiced skill. He took a long sip, and William’s eyes darted if but for a heartbeat to watch as the young reaper’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank. 

The room fell painfully quiet for a few moments.

“I noticed the flecks of paint on your arms, Ronnie. What had you been up to today?”

“They were havin’ a few of us paint over vandalism in the bathrooms.”

“Vandalism?” William repeated, knitting his brow. He’d never had a problem with such a thing during his career. 

“Yeah. A lot of it mocking Cromwell for the way he’s handling the situation here. I imagine a lot of the younger reapers still have family in the mortal realm, and they’re probably not too keen on letting their loved ones’ souls get stolen if they pass away any time soon.”

“That is true,” William agreed. “I can’t say it’s the way I would have approached the matter.”

“What would you do, Will?” Grell asked

“It’s hard to predict, I suppose, but I would have made it a top priority to capture one of these angels and use it to conduct various tests in our realm. I think by locking everyone here, it’s preventing our excellent research faculty from being able to discover just what it is that is causing such damage with this attacks. Our science is our greatest ally in this war, and as it is, we seem to be a realm of sitting ducks.”

It was a valid point. 

“This last one was a mass attack, though,” Ronald said, “and it sounds like it happened pretty quickly.” 

“They’ve grown bolder,” William countered. “We ought to have aimed to capture one when they were still in the process of testing their methods. It’s nothing more than hindsight now, I suppose.”

“Yeah, and I doubt that catchin’ one of ‘em was on their minds before they died,” Ronald said, surprising both others at the table. “How would they do that, anyway? If they tried catching one of them, couldn’t it just debilitate them instantly to escape again?”

There was a pause.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” William said. 

“What would you do right now?” Ronald asked, rephrasing Grell’s question. 

William knit his brow, unsure of how to reply at first. He felt Ronald was being so contrary on purpose, and a need to prove himself arose. But he had nothing. 

“I’m not sure,” William said, and Ronald sighed. 

Grell’s eyes flickered from one to the other, a broad, toothy grin straining at his lips. Normally, he’d probably have laughed at just how awkward the situation was, but for once, he held his sharp tongue. 

“I’m sure the codgers upstairs will come up with something to save our arses,” Grell giggled, cutting into his pie daintily. 

“Hopefully,” Ronald sniffed, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. “Pretty good pie, Red.”

“Thank you,” Grell answered. He was rather pleased with himself. “Now, I’ve a little soiree to attend once we’re through here, and I’d so appreciate it if you could stay here to clean up a bit, Ronnie. You wouldn’t mind that too terribly, would you?”

Both Ronald and William shot mild glares at the redhead; they knew what he was doing. 

“I could clean just as easily,” William said as he finished his meal. “He needn’t stay behind for such trivialities.” 

“He doesn’t mind,” Grell said. 

“Hey, what if I say I have a date after this?”

Grell’s piercing eyes bore into Ronald suddenly, as if he were growing impatient with the blonde. 

“With that brunette tart Victoria I saw pawing all over you the other evening at the end of your shift? Please, darling, she’s hardly even your type. That wouldn’t last long.” It was spoken so harshly that Ronald couldn’t even find a way to reply, so he just sat there fuming.

Grell knew when his scene was over, and so he promptly rose from the table and exited stage right. In other words, left the house without another word.   
Stunned silence fell over the dining table, and for a short while, neither man moved. 

“That was rude of him to speak to you in that manner,” William said quietly after a few minutes. 

“He really pisses me off sometimes,” Ronald exhaled, feeling an intense heat in his face from his anger. “He gets into my head and thinks he knows what’s best for me, when he doesn’t. He just likes to stir the pot.”

William knew what Ronald was referring to, and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He wondered if Grell was trying to force feelings for him into Ronald, something which William hardly wanted. So much for letting their romance bloom naturally.

“He’s always been that way,” William said as he finished his glass of water. “I fear it’s been bred into him. Still, despite my extensive experience with him, I find he still manages to bring out the worst in me, at times.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop by yesterday,” Ronald said when his anger waned. “I figured he was going to drive you crazy, so I felt guilty.”

“You had a date,” William said in good-natured humor.

“Aye, I did. You know, I think I was so angry with Grell ‘cause I knew he was right. I don’t wanna see her again. She really wasn’t my type.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t go well.”

“Thanks. I got a little blue after that whole thing. Didn’t know what I was doing. Maybe it’s a sign of maturity when you realize you don’t just wanna have sex with people anymore? I’m really bored of it.” He shook his head and gave a crooked smile. “Sorry if that was too much.”

“Not at all,” William said, his voice oddly calming to Ronald. “It may be a sign of maturity, I suppose, though I know plenty of reapers older than me who seek only physical gratification even still. Though I cannot speak for you, perhaps it is merely a sign that you’ve not found a good romantic fit?”

Ronald clasped his hands and wrung them, feeling a heat rise to his face again. 

“Yeah, maybe that’s it.”  
“I relish my solitude,” William continued, not wanting to give Ronald the impression that he was referring to himself about that “good romantic fit.” William shifted in his seat. “I find that through my time alone, I’ve had a good opportunity to think of the person I wish to be.”

Ronald nodded, not like he knew what William was talking about, but that he wanted to know more. “That might be what I need.”

“Still, I find that by interacting with others, I’m putting to test the work I’ve done in private. Alone, I make my plans, and in public, I use them.” It was a beautiful thought, though it still pointed to the idea that Ronald needed a bit more alone time. 

“I’m not very good at bein’ alone. It makes me feel anxious, most of the time. Like I said, I grew up being used to being around dozens of families at a time, so I’m not sure how to handle myself if no one’s around for too long. I think too much.”

William gave a rare smile. “You’re the gregarious type, Ronald. I, however, am quite the opposite.” 

“No, really?” Ronald said sarcastically, though with a grin. William quirked one of his dark eyebrows. 

Ronald chuckled as he peered around the room, seeing a cloth draped over a rather awkward piece of furniture. Various trinkets and tacky décor sat atop it, as if to distract from whatever was lurking underneath. 

“Oh! I remember this!” 

William watched as Ronald rose from his seat to walk over to the farthest corner of the living area. He began removing the baubles until there was nothing left. Then, he threw the drape to the side, revealing a little scarlet piano. 

William hadn’t expected it, though something about the sight of a keyboard gave him the slightest tinge of excitement. 

“Grell told me he got this ages ago, but I think he was frustrated that he realized it was gonna be harder to learn than he thought, so he used it as an ugly shelf for his ugly porcelain people.” He laughed, plunking a few of the keys in a flourish. It sounded rather out of tune. Ronald gasped as he turned toward William. 

“You play, don’t you? Could you play something now?” Ronald hadn’t heard live piano music in ages, it seemed, and while he wasn’t an expert aficionado of music, he could appreciate it when someone had obvious skill. 

“It’s been a long while,” William admitted, though he found that he’d already stood up and was walking toward it. “I could attempt something from memory.” 

Ronald had a feeling that the man was being modest; he probably had every piece from the eighteenth century committed to memory, or something ridiculous like that. 

Ronald leaned against the side of the poorly-painted piano as William sat at the bench and adjusted its height for his comfort. He then stretched his hands for a moment and played a hasty scale or two. 

“Nice,” Ronald said, honestly impressed with how quickly and cleanly he could play even something so seemingly simple. 

Next, the melancholiest melody Ronald had ever heard began to sound from those crooked keys. 

William would splash a flourish of notes against a steady bass with such beautiful delicacy, that Ronald found himself holding his breath as he listened. His hands felt along the keys as if it was their home, as if he himself had composed the piece. 

The farther along the song got, the more Ronald found himself growing absorbed into the music. To him, it felt as if William was playing out every emotion that his body wouldn’t let him portray otherwise, and that this was his only outlet of true expression. 

Unbeknownst to Ronald, that was very true of William. 

The blonde found his eyes drifting away from the piano itself and up toward the dark-haired man’s face. For the first time, he noticed William’s sharp jawline. He followed it until he came to his chin and moved toward his thin lips. Next, came his pinched, pointed nose which to Ronald seemed extremely and classically British. When Ronald’s curious gaze wandered up toward his eyes, however, he thought he could see the steeliness and strength of a German stereotype. Something about it all was impossibly charming. 

Though it was a gentle song, William’s brow was furrowed, and Ronald could only wonder what on earth he was thinking as he played. Ronald found that he truly, truly wished he could read his mind. 

He’s a handsome man. 

Ronald tensed as the thought abruptly popped into his brain, and he tried to shove it away. He swallowed hard.   
Then, he slowly allowed that thought to return. 

He truly was handsome, Ronald decided, in an arresting and unique way. He had such a strong build, though he wasn’t at all bulky. He was streamlined. His shoulders were broad and his torso was lean, and he had such an elegant poise. His hair was so dark, like the blackest point of the night, and Ronald couldn’t help but wonder as to how soft it was. He noticed that the man had stopped using the hair gel, and Ronald liked to think it was per his request. It made it look so much softer than before. 

Ronald suddenly wanted to know what it was like to be with a man, a thought he’d had before, but never dared to explore. Not since he was a human, that is. 

Before he knew it, William had come to the final chord, one mellow and uncertain. It was an unsatisfying ending, and Ronald shook his head. 

“That’s the end?” he asked, then feeling somewhat rude for it. 

“Yes. Did you not like it?”

“I did! It just...doesn’t feel done.”

“It ends on the dominant chord, so it feels unfulfilled, wouldn’t you say?”

Unfulfilled. That word stuck in Ronald’s ear for a few minutes and would haunt him later that night. 

“Yeah, I agree. You play beautifully, Will. I’ve never heard music treated like that before, like you were living through it.”

“Thank you,” William said, “though I feel quite out of practice. If you’ll allow, I’d like to play for you again once I’ve had more time to prepare.” He ran his fingers gingerly across the white keys and sighed. “I’m quite delighted to find this here. I hope it will eliminate some of my boredom.” 

“If you ever need anything, I can help,” Ronald spoke without hesitation. “I can bring games, books—whatever you need to get through the day and not go mad.”  
William stood from the bench, tucked it in, and offered Ronald a nod of appreciation. 

“I will keep that in mind,” he said. 

“Wanna chat?” Ronald asked directly, smiling at the other. He walked over to one of those hideous floral loveseats and flopped down, gesturing toward the matching seat invitingly. He found himself suddenly drawn to William and wanting to be near him a while longer. 

“If you’ve the time, I would like that,” William said as he made toward the seat. 

“I feel like I’m in the presence of a celebrity now,” Ronald joked in a light laughter. “It would take me five lifetimes to learn piano like that.”

“It took me nearly that long, I assure you,” William said, admiring the blonde’s charming, dimpled smile. 

“When did you start?”

“I must have been five or six years old,” he said, and Ronald’s eyes grew wide as full moons. 

“Bloody hell, you were just a tiny biter. Your parents had you take lessons?”

“Yes, more so by the influence of my mother. She felt that music made a cultured man, and she wanted me to be able to use music to escape the troubles of my home life, namely, my father’s abuse.”

“She sounds like a smart woman,” Ronald said a bit softer. “She’d be happy to know she raised such a gentleman.”

“I could only hope. I felt a deep regret at leaving her in the mortal realm with my father for decades after my death. I still feel guilt often.”

“I’m sorry…That’s something I guess I’ve never had to deal with. My mum died before me.”

“I see. Was she terribly young?”

“I mean, to me, she was too young to pass, but I’m sure I mostly feel that way because I wasn’t ready to be on my own yet. She was really the only person who remained constant throughout my life.”

“As was mine. She took the time to understand me when my father expressed no interest.”

Ronald smiled at William, but this one was bittersweet. 

“Sounds like we were lucky. I have some chums who don’t speak so kind of their mums. I can’t imagine hatin’ mine, though. She was my whole world, so it really took a toll on me when I got the news.”

William was taken aback when he saw the glint of tears at the bottoms of Ronald’s eyes. 

“Sorry,” he said with a sheepish grin, hastily wiping the tears away. “It still hurts quite a lot to remember.”

“Your emotion is a credit to how deeply you cared for her, and I find that very moving. Don’t apologize.”

“Thanks,” Ronald breathed, meeting William’s dark eyes for a moment. “It wouldn’t be fair to bring that up without tellin’ you about it, eh?”

“You needn’t tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Well, I think it might be good for me. Do you mind?”

“Not at all, Ronald. I am more than happy to listen.” William was being honest. He was curious, of course, but more than that, he found the smallest of joys in the idea that Ronald wanted to share such personal information with him. It was such impressive progress from when the boy could hardly stand to be in the same room alone with him for more than twenty minutes out of pure intimidation. 

And now, there he sat, bearing his soul to him. 

“Thanks. Well, she worked in a clothing factory like a lot of ladies did back then, and she worked bloody hard. I remember she’d come home each day with her pretty hair a mess and grease smeared across her cheeks, but she’d always make time to stop by the market to grab something for our dinner. We could never afford the quality stuff, but she did her best to barter with the shop keeps. 

“I took to cookin’ at an early age, right about the time I got my first job as a paper boy. I knew I wanted to help her in any way I could after how she took care of me. She was so damn patient, even when I was a brat in the house, pullin’ little girls’ hair or pissin’ out the windows on the homeless below.” He paused to laugh, but again it was that nostalgic mellowness. 

William bore a small grin at the thought of such mischief, but he knew he shouldn’t have expected anything less.

“Other kids in the house would often get beaten by their mums and dads, but I never did. She never, ever raised a cruel hand to me, even though I probably deserved it much of the time. I learned eventually that I hated her disappointment even more than I likely woulda hated beatings. I always felt worst about myself when she was disappointed.”

He took a shaky breath, clasping his hands firmly in his lap. 

“As I got older, I found better jobs than paper boy. No one wanted to buy papers from a wiry, dickhead teenager when they could from a cute little tot. My corner grew dry in sales, so I abandoned ship. One of my regulars took me in, a man who smiled too much and whose name I never learned. He offered me a job, somethin’ that sounded like a personal assistant to me, and he’d pay me ridiculous amounts of money. Course, that wasn’t really what it was…”

William waited for Ronald to continue along that thought, but the lad stayed quiet for a few seconds. It must have been a difficult memory, and the taller man had a guess as to what had happened. He wouldn’t dare pry, however. 

“Anyway, this helped pay for more, and we could afford better food to share with the whole house, rather than just keep it to ourselves. My mum was like that, help out neighbors before we just help ourselves. That’s why I kept the same ruddy pair of shoes for almost ten years. They got to be so tight that my feet bled, but I never complained about it none. 

“But, uh, I had to run away from that job ‘cause it was really takin’ a toll on me mentally, and the few months after that was a hard time for us. We got used to eatin’ well again, so it was tough to go back to cabbage soup.” 

William noted how Ronald’s accent was growing thicker and thicker as he spoke, as if perhaps he was being transported back to his childhood, back to the streets. While he found it charming, it was rather haunting as well. Reapers didn’t usually talk about their mortal lives in such detail, and it usually indicated deep trust when one did share with another. 

Ronald obviously trusted him. 

“It was nearing the first snow of winter when one of our first-floor neighbors came upstairs to knock at our door. Gods, I remember this clear as day…I was darning bloody socks for my mum when they knocked, and I got up to answer. It was Mrs. Tuttle, and she looked white as a ghost. She said, ‘Ron, y’ need to come downstairs.’ I was confused, but I recall feelin’ like I already knew what was happenin’ when I started down the stairs. Somethin’ bad happened, I told myself. She was dead. And sure enough, constable was at the front door to give me the news. Told me it was a machine malfunction that got her.”

He shook his head, and more crystalline tears flooded his eyes. 

“That haunted me for so long, still does. I’d been to her factory before, and it was rows and rows of bleedin’ sewing machines. That’s all! Worst I figured could happen was a prick now and again.” He shook his head again. “They told me I could see her if I wanted, but she didn’t look human anymore. Said she looked like a piece of raw pork loin. I couldn’t take that, not the way he was talkin’ about her so rude, so I dashed. I ran down the street until I reached the other end of the city, and I never returned to the tenant house. Got piss drunk that night, spent all the savings I kept in my pocket, and woke up lyin’ in the alley with the scum of London. After that…” He sighed heavily. “I don’t think I can talk about that tonight.”

William felt unkind to sit there and watch Ronald in such pain, and he wondered if this was when an embrace would be appropriate, or even a friendly hand to his shoulder. None of it seemed natural to him, and so he remained still. 

“Sorry,” Ronald said, sniffling for only a moment. “Gods, you’d think I’d have been able to make peace with it after forty years, but I guess not.”

“Do not apologize,” William repeated himself. “You’ve suffered a great deal, a life I cannot imagine, but I think your mother could rest well knowing what a bright and brave young man you’ve become.”

Ronald tried to force a grin, wondering if he’d gone too far by sharing so much. After all, he didn’t know William that well, did he? 

“I hope she would be,” Ronald said, staring down at his suit and shiny shoes. It was such a stark contrast to the rags he lived in on earth, and it took him so long to get used to. “I want to use this life as a chance to redeem myself, be more responsible, stand up for who I am and what I believe is right and just.” He caught William’s eyes and again they were locked in a similar “staring contest” as they had been a few evenings ago when Grell had mocked them. 

William could feel his heart pounding as Ronald gazed at him so fiercely, and he knew that the blonde was referring to him when he spoke of standing up for his beliefs.   
“You could have left me in the mortal world,” William said, unblinking for fear of losing Ronald’s gaze. “I’d have been entirely alone and estranged from this realm, if not for you. I’m not sure I’d have had the gumption or willpower to risk my own soul’s liberation and freedom at the cost of saving one reaper’s life, but I admire you for it, Ronald. You’re a bigger man than I could ever hope to become.”

Ronald didn’t say a word as he rose from his seat without a word, walked toward William, and stooped to plant a kiss to the other man’s lips. 

William was shocked, though his body betrayed none of it. It happened in a flash, though he absorbed each sensation that the moment showered him with. There was an undeniable softness to Ronald’s lips, his clean but masculine scent, only the faintest of scratchiness from his chin. It was the first time that William truly viewed Ronald as a man and not so much as a boy. It secretly thrilled him to discover. 

When Ronald broke away, William only knew he wanted more. 

Ronald remained bent forward, however, his hands grasping the armrests. He tilted his head forward ever so slightly to whisper next to William’s ear, “I think I might like to try experimenting.” 

Then, he stood again and saw the astonishment written across William’s typically stoic features. Ronald couldn’t help but give a small grin at the other’s expression, but the reality of what he’d just done soon inundated his mind, and he felt amazed at his own boldness. 

He sensed that familiar heat of humiliation rise to his face, and he knew he must have been a shade of red that even Grell would be proud of. In panic, he turned and bolted out the door of the home. 

William was left in silence and in the solitude he’d so praised earlier in the night. He didn’t dare to move for what felt like hours—in reality a few minutes—for fear that what had just happened was only another of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, kisses. :3 Will deserves them. Stay tuned for approaching drama.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ronald didn’t sleep that night. Instead, he paced like an antsy horse around his apartment for a few hours, then lay in bed with his eyes wide open. 

He’d been distressed for the past few days, unsure, and that night, he let his emotions get the best of him. That was it. He’d never even thought about William that way until just then, so why in the hell would he be so brazen? 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself in his bed, staring toward the ceiling with worry lines forming at his brow. He felt so foolish, so rash, and he hoped that William didn’t think he was taking advantage of him. “Just because he’s a poof doesn’t mean he’d go for the first man he sees,” Ronald told himself for the umpteenth time that night. 

He didn’t even know anything about William, so how could he have developed feelings for him? Ronald had poured his heart out to him, and the man hadn’t even bothered offering a tidbit about his own life in return. It wasn’t that Ronald had been expecting it, of course, but that’s what he was trying to convince himself of. 

He just needed sleep. A good rest would give him a clearer head. 

When he finally did drift off, though, he was out cold. He awakened to find his alarm blaring, but felt as if he’d been listening to it for hours, like a soothing song one might use to fall asleep. When he saw the time, he realized that it indeed had been hours. 

He was three hours late to work. 

“Shit!” he said as he scrambled for his phone. He decided to do the first thing that came to mind and call in sick. He hadn’t used a sick day in ages, after all, and he really needed some time to himself. Once he took care of it, he promptly let his head fall back to his pillow. 

Then, he resumed his panic over the previous night. 

It had seemed like a dream—a nightmare rather—and one that followed him into reality. He felt his insides twist around as the kiss was brought to the forefront of his memory. 

What had he been thinking? He wasn’t even interested in men! His emotional state made him act irrationally, he decided, and he finally felt as if he understood some of the women he’d slept with. He wondered if they felt this way after acting crazily toward him at any point. 

And William. William was his former boss, of all things! A man so cold one could use his blood to chill a bottle of wine, a man so stoic that he’d probably be an amazing poker player, a man so dry that one could hang wet clothes from him instead of a line! 

No, Ronald knew none of that was necessarily true. Those were only rumors and superficial impressions of him. The blonde couldn’t deny that he’d seen something in him the previous night that screamed depth and sophistication, and it was released through his music making. 

It opened a door for Ronald to have a glimpse into William’s life, which he gathered had to have been a painful one, even though he knew absolutely nothing about it save for the fact that the man was a half-and-half mix of Brit and German. 

The weight seeming to press on Ronald’s guts lifted as he slowly came to accept his actions. He recalled wanting to know what the man tasted like, to see if his lips were as cold as the men at the office liked to joke about them being. 

They weren’t. They were soft. Warm. Human. 

It was only a second, Ronald knew, but something lingered in him longer once it was over, even if he couldn’t recognize it beneath his layers and layers of embarrassment. 

One thing he knew for certain was that he couldn’t possibly go to Grell’s that evening. Instead, he squinted at his hand to see if he could read the phone number that his last bedmate had written there. No such luck, and he was actually a bit relieved. 

It would have been so easy for him to call her, ask her over for a quick shag, and prove to himself yet again that he only fancied women. It was an escape route for him, but the thought of not being exactly the person he thought he was frightened him. 

He took a deep, hard breath. Just how long had he been lying there? Too long, that much he knew. He should have gone to work, that much he also knew. But maybe he truly was sick, mentally that is. Perhaps his whole life he’d been trying to stifle his true desires and searching desperately for things that didn’t actually bring him pleasure. He decided to test that theory. 

Beneath his sheets, he reached down to grip his cock and slowly stroke it to liveliness. All the while he did so, he tried to think of William. 

 

“Morning,” Grell yawned as he turned over on his makeshift bed to find William sitting at a loveseat and sipping at some tea he’d made himself. 

“Good afternoon,” William corrected, his expression indicating that he was none too impressed with the other. “You’re late for work, abhorrently so.”

Grell waved a dismissive hand at the other man as he rose to his feet, clad in naught but a skimpy satin robe over his bony frame. 

“Blighters don’t need us, anyway,” he grumbled as he rolled onto his side. “I doubt they’ll much care if I miss a day. They’ve plenty of poor chaps to stamp papers brainlessly without me there.”

“You’re quite unabashed,” William said, knowing that had he still been in his supervisory position, he’d have personally paid a visit to Grell’s house to shake the man from his slumber himself. He knew of his partying habits all too well. It was oddly refreshing not to have to worry about it, though. It wasn’t his problem. 

“How was your alone time with Blondie last night?” Grell asked with an expectant grin. 

William pursed his lips at the mere mention of it, and he tried to hide his clenched jaw behind his teacup. “That was conniving of you to do such a thing,” he said, and Grell sniggered at him. 

“I take it things went well?” Grell pressed, reaching over to run two fingers along William’s shoulder. 

“I should say it didn’t play out as you expected,” William said, unsure if he was telling a lie or not. “We had a pleasant conversation, and that is the extent of it.” That was a lie. 

“A little chit chat can go a long way,” Grell said. He was optimistic, and William had to give him that much. 

“Do cease this nonsense. I do not wish to be troubled over it. I suggest you clean yourself and make to work. Were I your overseer, I would serve you your due punishment in overtime hours.” 

Grell blinked at him, as if he couldn’t believe he’d just spoken to a lady so harshly. Obviously, he struck a nerve. 

“Such a sharp tone to take with your hostess!” Grell said in a huff. He did rise from the bed, though, and head toward the bathroom to shower and prepare for what was to be a brief work day. 

William watched him go with ire written in his eyes. He could sympathize with Ronald’s frequent anger with the redhead, as he himself knew it very well. He sighed through his nose and stared into his amber-colored tea. 

He’d hardly slept the previous night, but he awakened at a quarter to six as he did nearly every morning despite that. He felt a touch dizzy from the lack of sleep, and he knew he’d be short with Grell that day because of his discomfort—and Ronald, too, should he choose to come over. William doubted he’d come.

He recalled the outright horror on the lad’s face when he realized he’d just kissed William. The raven-haired man sighed at the memory. Although he knew he shouldn’t, he compared it to as if the princess kissed the frog that promised to be a prince, only to discover that he was a revolting toad the whole time. 

Was Ronald so repulsed by the kiss that he had no choice but to run? Could William have been given him a better kiss in some way? It was so short, but he’d been so surprised that he hadn’t reciprocated in any way. 

It had been so long since William received a kiss. 

He’d had sex, yes, with hired men here and foreign acquaintances there, but something as pure as a kiss was rare as one sighting a unicorn in the bowels of London. The little pecks he’d get during purely physical meetings he didn’t count, and he knew it. He wasn’t really a man who needed such affection to function, that much was blatant, but it was something he did yearn for from time to time. 

He knew he wasn’t ugly. Such shallow ideas of beautiful and ugly people rarely crossed his mind at all, though he knew when he looked in a mirror that he was what others would consider handsome. He also knew that Ronald was handsome, what with his youthful features and wavy golden hair. By how many women the boy attracted, it appeared that it was a popular opinion. 

William found himself knitting his brow as he stewed. His tea had grown lukewarm by then, and the outside of his cup was cold to the touch. 

He wouldn’t have been so distressed had it not been for one irritably steadfast pang within him, and he knew it was hope. A relationship was more than he could dare to hope for, especially in their position. It wouldn’t be fair to Ronald to never be able to leave the confines of Grell’s walls with him, to always be trapped in that house to be with William. 

Nor was it fair to William, to have to sit around and wait like a pup for its master for Ronald to come home. 

It pained William to convince himself of this, but he knew it was all true. He didn’t want to get his hopes up for something that could never be. It was growing increasingly difficult to slap his own wrist, William was finding. After their conversation the previous evening, when Ronald had been so beautifully candid and open, William felt nearer to the boy than he ever had before. He imagined that the blonde hadn’t shared that part of his life with many before, so William took it as a great sign of trust and comfort in him. 

Then, Ronald had spoken those sultry words in his ear about experimenting. 

Perhaps William could help him come to a full understanding of his own sexuality, at least. He certainly wouldn’t mind helping him do so, even if there was no promise for the deeper relationship he desired. 

He still dreamed of Ronald, of his lithe form and long legs. He was a beauty, without a doubt. 

And William doubted he’d be able to have sex by any other means in the foreseeable future, unless he lowered himself to giving into Grell’s constant advances. And that wasn’t going to happen. 

William sighed, setting his tea down at a side table. 

Perhaps he ought to have taken the opportunity to quell his urges in the mortal world some. By then, it had already been months since he’d last allowed himself to be with another. He was feeling if but a touch on edge, though he was far from desperate. 

“Am I a proper lady of the workplace now, dear?” Grell asked, snapping William from his troubled mulling. He peered across the room to see the redhead standing in the doorway in a black dress with a white shirt underneath, and it was very tight. 

“For a woman perhaps, Sutcliff,” William said, rolling his eyes. “Though I suppose I’ll leave the decision to you. You’re not my employee.” It felt satisfying to say, really.   
“Sassy, lovey,” Grell smirked, wriggling around in his little dress. “If they get after me and send me home again, all the better! Work is a joke now, and no matter how I dress cannot change that.” The feminine man gave William one last wiggle before he started out the door and left William alone. 

The man sat for a moment longer, always enjoying the first few seconds of silence after Grell left for the day. Of course he was grateful for the man allowing him to stay at his home at the risk of getting caught, but he still managed to drive him up a wall. 

William then moved to begin his cleaning routine for the day, taking care of any dishes in the kitchen that needed tending, and dusting the next region of the house. He’d split the little cottage into different sectors, and he would dust a new one each day. Today was the bookshelf’s area. 

After this, he played piano until his joints and tendons throbbed gloriously.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long, dramatic chapter ahead. :)

Chapter 15

Grell ran home that evening, a fluttering mess of red hair. He’d been punished for his shameless tardiness with overtime, and he was worried he was too late. He burst through the door to the rich scent of a small dinner William had prepared for him, but the man rushed straight past him and into the living area to pull out his phone and make a call. 

“Grell, what on ear—”

“Shut up,” Grell ordered uncharacteristically, and William quirked his eyebrows in surprise. He rarely took such a tone with him. 

Grell paced as the phone rang one, twice, thrice, four times, five times. Then, at last there was an answer. 

“Ronald?” Grell said urgently, but taking on a sugary-sweet timbre. 

“Yeah?”

“Will you come over tonight? I have something I’d really love to talk to you about.”

“What? No, I can’t after last night. I just can’t.”

“Last night?” Grell echoed, nearly blurting a question about William before remembering that the phones were likely being monitored by reaper security. “Why ever not?” Grell chuckled, putting his acting skills to good use. 

“I’ll come over another time, okay? I just wanna be a lazy sod tonight.”

“No, dear, I really insist that you come over. This conversation is rather important, and I’ll truly never forgive you if you won’t come see me tonight. Honestly, I will gut you head to toe when I see you next, Ronnie, and I mean that not figuratively.”

Ronald shuddered on the other end of the phone, but he didn’t take the threat seriously, of course. 

“Old nutter,” he muttered, taking a long swig of the beer he was drinking. “I’ll be there in a bit, I guess. Just you and me, please.”

“Of course, sweetums. See you soon!”

Instantly, Grell hung up and continued his pacing. William watched him with apprehension. He wondered if the redhead was having one of his lunacy spells, and he put his guard up. 

“Grell,” he said carefully, carrying a hot plate of food to the table. “Are you quite alright?”

The redhead didn’t seem to hear him. He was busy gnawing at his perfectly-manicured nails. At one point, William saw a trickle of blood trail down his hand; those shark teeth weren’t much help for nervous chewing, that was certain. 

“Grell,” William said louder. “Is Ronald coming?”

“Mhmm,” Grell hummed, eyes glassy. 

“Will you drink some water?” William asked, walking nearer to the neurotic man. “I’ve made you dinner. Do come and eat before it cools.” He took Grell gingerly by the arm and found he was stiff as a new corpse, tense beyond belief. He led him to a chair before seating himself in the opposite one. 

“Sit, now,” William coaxed, and Grell followed the simple order. 

“Is something upsetting you?” William asked gently, and Grell met his eyes with those of a madman. His pupils were dilated, wild and alert like an animal. 

“They’re on the trail,” Grell said cryptically, but William understood instantly. He felt dread drop into his stomach in a heartbeat, and he silently gasped.

“How did this happen?” William asked, feeling the color drain from his face. 

“Ronnie’s coming. I’ll say it all then. Give me a moment.”

William wasn’t nearly so disturbed by the idea of seeing Ronald again, suddenly, and he found his heart was working terribly hard in that moment, as if it was ready to burst. He felt fear. He feared losing his soul, being sent back to earth to live out his final days alone, without a drop of affection or concern. He feared his soul was to be unceremoniously wrenched from his lifeless husk to be used as a weapon against his colleagues and the few he considered friends. 

He would forever be damned in his own mind if he were somehow used to hurt Ronald. 

Uneasy silence filled the house to the brim, and the dinner went cold. 

Soon, however, there was a knock at the door, and Grell leapt up to answer it, his tight dress having shifted so that it sat indecently high on his thighs. Ronald stood there with a look of impatience, exemplified by raccoon-ish rings under his tired, pretty eyes, until he saw the urgency written in Grell’s eyes. The boy then walked quickly inside, and Grell peered around out his front door and into the darkness of the street before closing it. 

Ronald, in spite of his apprehension at being in the same room again, nodded at William in acknowledgement, which was returned cordially. It seemed Ronald’s request for a private conversation with Grell wasn’t going to happen. “What’s goin’ on?” he asked, then, turning back toward Grell, who stared eerily at him with his pupils practically pulsing. 

“I was interrogated today,” he stated, unmoving where he stood. “I was late to work, and that was where it began.” He hissed a curse at himself. “I ought to have been on time!” 

“Whoa, so what did they ask?” Ronald pressed, not wanting Grell to stray. 

“They asked about you, dear, and told me that you, too, were missing from work. They said you called in ill, but that you seemed perfectly fine yesterday.”

“Why would they draw assumptions from that?” Ronald said, crossing his arms in annoyance. “People catch colds overnight all the time, and it’s not like I had an important report to turn in.”

“I know, Ronald, but they knew more than that. They knew we were chums from others they’d asked, and they were tapping into our phone conversations, just as we were clever enough to imagine they would. They brought up the fact that we’d been calling one another lately, that they had it on records.”

“Sounds like scare tactics,” Ronald said, but he was definitely rattled. “Why would they suspect us?”

“They didn’t accuse us of anything directly,” Grell said, biting his lip, “but they certainly conveyed their message: they’re watching us dear, and our cover isn’t as air-tight as we’d been hoping.”

“How did this start, I wonder?” Ronald asked, puzzled beyond belief. “I’ve kept my head down, I’ve generally been getting to work on time and doing what they’ve asked of me. I gave ‘em no reason to be suspicious!” 

“They must know something we don’t realize they do,” Grell continued, narrowing his eyes. “Buggering twats, thinking they may scare the daylights out of us as they please. They’re toying with us!”

“Of course they are,” Ronald agreed, trying to think of any minute detail that they could have overlooked in their sneaking about, anything at all that would tip them off to make them believe they were hiding something. 

He glanced at William, who only stared toward them in helpless silence. He felt a pang of guilt; it must have been hard for him to be hearing this. 

“We’ll just have to be more careful,” Ronald said, trying to boost the other men’s spirits. “Keep alert, keep quiet. There’s too much at stake to fuck it up now.” He offered a reassuring smile at William, who only gazed at him in concern. 

Grell then gave a curious mix between a grunt and a whine.

“Nice thought, Ronnie, but I can’t help but wonder if we have already ‘fucked up.’ They could be patrolling outside this house as we speak.” His eyes darted back and forth like a cat’s. 

“You have those drapes up,” Ronald said, trying to remain hopeful. “There’s no way they can see through those.”

“I haven’t a clue what sort of technology they possess, though. They may have some sort of device, some—some thing that can hear us through the walls, that can see us beyond the plaster and the drapes!” He gestured madly as he spoke, practically frothing. 

“Bloody calm down!” Ronald snapped, balling his hands into fists. He then grabbed Grell by the shoulders and shook him ruthlessly. “How did you handle yourself when you were running around as Jack? You acted so calm then, from what I can remember. Why are you so nervous now?”

Grell took a moment to think about it, and his body stilled. 

“I-I—that was only for fun,” he began, sadness filling his eyes. “This is an entirely different matter. There is so much more at risk, more than just my own soul riding on any mistakes we may make. I’m not sure I’ve ever had a greater sense of responsibility than I possess now.”

“I haven’t either,” Ronald sighed, his hands softening at Grell’s bony shoulders to pat him in a comforting manner. “I’m not so much worried for myself, but I can’t slip up—for Will’s sake.” Both reapers turned toward the mortal man sitting at the table quietly, eyes downcast and stoic. 

“You’re such a dear friend to me,” Grell said at him, and William didn’t move. “You’ve put me in my place when I’ve needed it most. No one else watches after me as you have, saving my life more than I am comfortable admitting. What sort of reaper would I be if I couldn’t at least attempt to return the favor to you, terrified as I am? I intend to fight, to my own demise if need be, to ensure your safety, William. I do apologize if I frightened you with my prattling. I wouldn’t be so shaken were it not for this pressure I feel.”

William remained silent. He felt as if he were at the opposite end of an impossibly long tunnel, and the two men before him were hundreds of miles away, speaking at him from the other side. 

This is too much effort, he thought, too much effort to save me. I am unworthy. 

“Maybe I ought to stay away for a while,” Ronald said as he exhaled. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began fidgeting with the lint he found at the bottom. “At least until things start to cool down.”

“There’s a better way,” Grell said, placing a thoughtful finger to his chin. “They might think it funny if we suddenly stop speaking to or seeing one another.” He snapped his fingers, as if having had an epiphany. “What if we say we’re seeing one another?” he asked, and Ronald’s eyes widened. “We call one another and we often meet here, so it might seem as if we’re a couple, wouldn’t you say, dearest?” 

William looked to Ronald to gauge his expression, which started as one of mild disgust, though in a comical sense. 

“Geez, you think that could work?” Ronald thought for a moment. “If it got out, it might kill any chances I have with any of the girls at the office, but…what the hell, let’s try it. I mean, they probably know my reputation as a hussy-hopper, and maybe my bein’ with you could explain why we’ve been a bit secretive about it. I’m still unsure of my sexuality—or some shit like that—and I don’t want others to find out about it. That’s what we could say if they ask.”

“That’s convincing enough to me!” Grell said, a grin pulling at his lips. “We ought to play if up just a bit in the office, then. You know, hold one another’s hands when we’re in the hallway, eat together during out lunch breaks, perhaps even an innocent peck on the cheek now and again!”

“Just don’t go overboard,” Ronald said, “at least not at first.” He could easily picture Grell trying to pounce on him at every opportunity, if only to draw eyes to them. 

Ronald then glanced toward William to measure his reaction, just as the latter had done to him only a few moments ago. Just as was expected, he showed no emotion.

“What do you think, Will?” Ronald asked with a simper. 

“I cannot say,” he replied monotonously, an eyebrow twitching as he looked toward a covered window. 

Ronald shrugged.

“Unless either of you gents know of any better option, I think we ought to try it out. I’m guessin’ if they interrogated you today, they’ll rope me into a similar situation in the next few days. Tomorrow, let’s start with hand-holding.”

“Alright, Ronnie. I think that’s fair to presume of them.” He winked at his junior. “You’ll make a charming little beau, me thinks. Care to practice a smooch?” 

“Sod off,” Ronald sniffed, though he was still grinning slightly. He removed his hands from his pockets to brush a lock of hair from over his eyes. “I think we need some sorta code for if you need me to come over, though. Tonight, I nearly didn’t come, but I didn’t know how severe things had gotten. Some word, maybe?” 

“Something that sounds as if I want to make love to you,” Grell suggested, and Ronald began to wonder if the redhead was wanting to become a method actor for his latest role. He shuddered at the thought. He couldn’t imagine those shark teeth in bed. 

“Sure, whatever,” Ronald agreed, and Grell cooed in delight. 

“I’ll say something about how I wish for you to come and warm me in my bed, something subtle and ladylike.” Grell seemed to be drifting into his own world then, seemingly thrilled with all of the possibilities. He fluttered to the bathroom muttering things to himself, leaving Ronald and William alone in the living area.

“You okay?” Ronald asked, noting how the taller man still seemed deep in a daze. 

“Yes,” William replied simply. 

Ronald then lowered his voice so that Grell couldn’t possibly hear him. “I’m really sorry about last night.” William’s eyes drifted to meet with Ronald’s slowly. “My emotions got out of hand, and I don’t know if I knew what I was doing.”

William made certain to think before he spoke, wanting to articulate his feelings without seeming desperate. “You needn’t apologize, truly. I feel we’ve become very close in the past few weeks, and I’ll admit I wasn’t all too shocked by the gesture.”

“Y-You mean, you were expecting it?” Ronald sputtered, eyebrows shooting upward. 

“No, I wasn’t at all. I’m merely implying that it seemed rather natural.” He could see that Ronald was obviously flustered, and he regretted his words quickly. As per usual, however, his face remained evenly-tempered. 

“You regret your actions, then?” William asked when Ronald wasn’t replying. The poor boy seemed frozen in time. 

“I—gods—I really don’t know,” Ronald said, his leg beginning to do its nervous bouncing. “I have been thinkin’ about you a lot lately, but I’m not sure if it’s genuine attraction, or if it’s because of the stress of our situation.” He looked to William as if the older man could provide some sort of reasoning for him, as a gay man or otherwise. 

“I haven’t the answer for you, Ronald,” William said before he paused. He could feel his heart beating rapidly with an all-new type of fear: a fear of rejection. While this wasn’t the ideal setting for him to express his affections toward Ronald, what with the chance of Grell waltzing in at any moment, he wasn’t sure how much time he truly had to do so at that point. Their lives seemed so uncertain just then, after all. 

“I would like to tell you, however…I know for certain that I’ve an attraction to you.” He gazed into Ronald’s amazed green eyes and felt a bizarre urge to reach out and grasp the other’s hands. “I’m not sure of when it began, though recently it’s only been growing. I find that I dream of you often, and that I look forward to your visiting more than a man would simply toward his friend.” His courage having been expended, he looked toward his lap. “You should feel no pressure to reciprocate, though I felt I owed it to you to express myself. If I am to be expelled from the realm once again, I want you to understand the depth of my fondness and appreciation for you.”

Ronald glanced at the doorway to Grell’s bathroom, hearing water running. He sighed. The redhead must have been preparing for a bath. 

He shifted back to William, then, expecting to be able to tell the man that he wasn’t comfortable enough with the idea to let him think they would have a chance, but he was taken aback by the amount of sincerity and pure emotion that he found in the man’s angular face. He bore no smile, no warmth, no blatant kindness, but there was a passion that Ronald had never seen in any of his one-night lovers. 

“That wasn’t easy for you, was it?” Ronald said lamely, trying to buy himself some time. 

“No,” William confessed certainly, bearing a small grin of dry humor at his own expense. It was so damned charming to Ronald, and the blonde found himself studying William’s handsome features for the second evening in a row. It was such a fresh feeling to him that it was uncomfortable, but he knew he was attracted to him without a doubt. 

“I don’t know if I feel the way you do for me, but I realized just in the past few days how bloody handsome you are,” Ronald said, hoping that he wasn’t disappointing William. “I’ve started questioning my attraction to women at all, in fact, and I couldn’t sleep at all last night after our kiss. That’s why I called in sick for work today, because I only got to sleep around seven in the morning!” He paused to chuckle, and William gave a reserved smile. 

“I’m a little scared to be so confused, honestly.”

“I was frightened when I realized my sexuality,” William said, “not to say that you are indeed homosexual—or perhaps bisexual. It isn’t considered natural, you know, especially during the time I grew up in. When my father would call me an abomination and society would quietly mimic the same sentiments, I began believing it of myself. We should be so happy that we have the chance to live in a place where we can freely be who we wish without fear of repercussions.”

“Ironic that you say that, even as a prisoner in Grell’s house,” Ronald joshed boldly, and he was relieved when William chuckled in his low voice. “I really was regretting what I said to you about experimenting yesterday, but you know, I think I meant it.” For the first time in his life, Ronald dared to flash William a sultry sort of look, one that he usually gave his lovers during foreplay. 

It felt like dangerous new territory, and it excited him more than anything he’d ever done before. 

William raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth as if to speak, though he was entranced by Ronald in that instant. It was like one of his numerous dreams were coming to life, and he tried his hardest not to put himself into an indecent state in Ronald’s presence. 

“Grell’s taking a shower, y’ know,” Ronald said with a shrug. 

“What are you implying?” William asked quietly, and in a slightly different tone than he normally used with Ronald. Or anyone, for that matter. It had only an edge of seduction. It was just enough to make Ronald question whether or not it existed at all. 

“Could I try a kiss again?” the boy asked. 

William didn’t speak, though the glint in his eyes invited Ronald to sit next to him. His need for physical contact after so long was finally flooding him, and he knew he’d have to train himself to show restraint and patience. This wasn’t just another of his hired whores. 

Ronald somewhat awkwardly sat in the chair next to William’s at the table and moved it so that the wood of his brushed up against the other man’s. Then, carefully, he lifted a hand to cup William’s alabaster cheek and tilt his face toward his own. He pressed a warm kiss to William’s cool lips very lightly, at first. 

He wanted to take things very slowly, and William was going to let him. 

Ronald breathed in William’s clean scent as their lips gently worked, and his hand moved up to feel at that dark hair he’d always been so curious about. It was so soft. And so thick. Ronald knit his brow as he buried his fingers into it and grasped at it, as if claiming it as his own. 

Experimentally, Ronald poked his tongue between William’s thin lips to see if the man would let him go further. He did. Soon, their connection deepened, and the raven-haired man brought his own hands to hold around the small of Ronald’s back. 

The blonde thought it strange, at first, to feel somewhat submissive and in the arms of another man, but he began to enjoy it as the moments passed. There were no soft curves on William, not like a woman. He was all angles and firm muscle Ronald came to learn as his hands, too, wandered along his partner’s back. He wondered what the man looked like without his perfectly-pressed and starched shirts on his body, though he was impressed by what he felt. 

“Will,” Ronald said as they broke momentarily for a quick catch of breath. “You’re bloody good.” William grinned against the younger’s lips before delving back in and capturing him once more. If this was Ronald’s true first experience with another man, he wanted it to be memorable and hopefully something he decided he wanted more of. 

After another few minutes of their tongues dancing and their hands wandering rather innocently, Ronald dared to get up so that he could sit on William’s lap. He was careful not to get too lost in the situation, so he kept his ears focused on the sound of Grell’s shower. He was grateful that the redhead seemed to be taking ages, and he hoped he’d stay in there for a short while longer. 

Feeling brazen, Ronald traced one hand along William’s upper thighs. He wanted to feel at William’s groin to see if there was a bulge there, to test and see if he could arouse the man that easily, but he realized he was still a bit too nervous. 

William seemed to detect what he wanted to do, however, so he gingerly grasped Ronald’s hand and placed it upon his groin. He didn’t remove his own hand from atop Ronald’s as the boy felt at him, even stroking his soft skin gently with his thumb.

Ronald jolted slightly as William led him to between his legs, but he was pleased to discover that the taller man felt hard as stone beneath his fingers. Ronald sighed into their kiss, even whimpering by accident. He himself was growing excited, and his trousers were beginning to feel much too tight on him. 

He remembered when he had tried getting himself off while thinking of William, and how surprisingly effective it had been. It seemed that the real thing was just as easy for him, and he knew that it wouldn’t have taken much on William’s part to make Ronald come right there in Grell’s living area. 

“Touch me,” Ronald husked, daring to give William’s clothed erection a mild squeeze. He heard William softly grunt at the feeling, and Ronald grinned shamelessly. It was such a sexy, manly sound, and Ronald found himself falling deeper and deeper under William’s spell because of it. 

William followed the order without any hesitation. He had been curious, too, after all. He reached between their bodies to feel between Ronald’s thighs; it had been so long since he’d touched another man in that way. 

“Fuck,” Ronald groaned at the touch, moving his hips into William’s open hand. The latter replied with a squeeze of his own. “Fuck,” Ronald repeated, sliding up a bit on the taller man’s lap so that their arousals pressed together. 

It felt so peculiarly comfortable to Ronald all of a sudden, and he wondered just how far he could have taken their situation. He was incredibly disappointed when William gently pushed him away. 

Ronald then realized that the shower had stopped. 

William had been listening, too, apparently. 

The blonde moved to sit back down in the chair next to William’s, though the two men remained locked in an intense stare for a few moments, still breathing heavily. 

“I want you,” Ronald said just above a whisper. His lips were swollen, and his eyes clouded by lust. William didn’t have a chance to reply as Grell sauntered into the room with a robe tied loosely around his waist. 

Ronald turned sharply away from William, as if he were a young child with chocolate smeared on his face hiding from his mother who had strictly told him he wasn’t allowed sweets. 

Grell grinned that infuriating grin of his at the two as he came into the room, and circled the table once. 

“Quiet as mice, dears,” Grell hummed, placing a hand to Ronald’s left shoulder, and William’s right one. “Your hair’s a bit mussed, Will.” The redhead toyed with a strand of dark hair that was sticking a bit out of place like a cat with a bird it was about to kill. 

William bowed his head slightly, knowing full well that Grell knew what had transpired. 

“So it seems,” he said. 

“And Ronnie, why, I’m envious of your lips, so red and plump. Any woman would kill for such ruby lovelies.” He playfully ran a finger along the underside of Ronald’s chin, and the blonde slapped him away. 

“Okay yeah, we kissed,” he admitted, leaving the other two speechless. William was surprised that he’d so willingly admit it, and Grell was silent at first because he was much too busy sneering at them like a madman. 

“Of course you did,” Grell said after a moment, cooing. “I knew you would, I knew it! It had to happen tonight, under all this cumbersome stress! How romantic!”

“Aren’t you gonna rip me to bloody shreds for it?” Ronald asked. Everyone, including the blonde, knew of Grell’s biweekly proclamation of love for William. 

“Why would I?” Grell asked, seeming truly puzzled by the idea. 

“Don’t you—ya know—have a thing for him?” Ronald said, jabbing a thumb toward William, who quirked one of his sharp eyebrows. 

“Oh, not seriously, not anymore,” Grell said, as if it were obvious. “In recent years, I’ve only done so to tease him!” 

William looked irritated at the confession, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh,” was all Ronald said, feeling horridly awkward just then. 

“Would you two prefer if I went out for a bit?” Grell offered, and Ronald knew that he probably wanted to walk in on them shagging like the pervert he was. “I could leave for an hour or so, pretend as if I’m going shopping for a romantic evening with my Ronnie-poo, and come back with a bottle of wine and some fine snacks. What say you?”

“Sure, get out,” Ronald said impatiently. He was mostly tired of Grell’s babbling. 

“Ah! Very well, just give me a moment to dress, and I’ll be off like an owl in the night!” He scurried away to his bedroom to dig around in his wardrobe. 

“I ought to have resisted you a bit,” William said in a sigh, as if he felt guilty. He probably wasn’t used to getting caught in such acts, Ronald knew. He came from a generation where romance was a private and sacred matter.

“Eh, it bought us a bit more time alone, in the end. I’m glad you didn't hold back anyway.” Ronald smiled at him, eager to resume where they’d left out. This was an exciting new territory, and the blonde intended to explore it thoroughly. 

“I suppose,” William said with a slight smile. 

“I’m fine with chatting, too,” Ronald added, not wanting to pressure the other man into anything. “I just like being around you, honestly.” Ronald was beyond relieved that he didn’t feel a speck of the embarrassment he did earlier about having acted so impulsively toward William. The dust had settled. Ronald understood that he had nothing really to lose by admitting that yes, William was handsome, and yes, he was a wonderful companion and conversationalist. 

“As do I,” William said, just as Grell rushed into the room and toward the door. 

“Alright now, no big messes please, and I’ll be back in exactly one hour!” He flashed the two a wink before slamming the door and scampering off toward the marketplace. 

Ronald took a nice, big breath. “Gods, isn’t it nice when the room isn’t filled with a cloud of perfume?”

“I daresay it lingers, though,” William said. 

“Aye, it does. You know, for as much as we tease him, he has been really selfless about this whole ordeal.”

“I know he has, and despite my thanks, I’m unsure as to how I can ever repay him.”

“Eh, he sounded like he felt like he was in your debt. Ha, it sounds like we’re all trying to kiss one another’s arses by how much we apologize to and thank each other.”

“I hardly expect that justification myself, though I find it important for me to tell both of you these things,” William said truthfully. “I find this to be a great fuss to protect only me.”

Ronald got up so that he could stalk toward William to give him a sweet peck. 

“Don’t talk like that, boss,” Ronald said with a crooked smile. He took hold of William’s hand and guided him to the loveseats, where he resumed his position on the older man’s lap. 

William’s hands moved instinctively to rest at Ronald’s narrow hips to glue him in place. He gazed up at Ronald’s youthful face and curious eyes. His hair hung slightly over his eyes; William imagined that golden mop could be troublesome to keep in check at times. That wild, boyish charm in Ronald was something that William admired, even envied almost. 

And he found it extremely attractive. 

“So, what would you like to talk about?” William asked jokingly, and Ronald threw his head back in laughter. 

“Actually, I’d sort of like it if you just shut up for a moment,” Ronald retorted, then bringing their lips together in an instant. It was as if the troubles around them dissipated like mist in the morning. It was as if the scare earlier had never happened at all. 

They continued in their kissing for a few minutes, though William was careful to maintain his composure this time around. He knew neither he nor Ronald would be ready to take things to the next step just yet. 

William was the first to break away, and it was when he felt himself growing too eager. Ronald flashed him a scowl of disappointment without shame, but William offered a kind smile instead. 

“Might we speak now?” 

Ronald held his ground for a moment, still feeling like he’d rather continue their snogging, but he soon relented. 

“Yeah, okay.” He dismounted from William’s lap and sat down next to him on the seat. 

William leaned back in the chair now that he didn’t have the weight of another being upon him, and he crossed one leg over the other. “I’m rather delighted at this new development,” he said, and Ronald knew he was talking about their relationship. 

“Well, I’m glad we could put some of this raging tension we’ve had to rest,” Ronald said. “I think it’s been goin’ on for a lot longer than I knew.”

“It has,” William agreed, eyeing Ronald’s again red lips with a sense of satisfaction. 

“I’m not looking for a relationship, though,” the blonde continued, and William listened patiently. “I’m not good with that sort of thing, honestly. I’m pretty selfish.”

“I’m not looking for one, either,” William said, and Ronald was happy to hear it. “I think it couldn’t be fair to anyone I might fancy to try and pursue a relationship now, regardless.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I’m perfectly blunt with you, Ronald, I’m not sure of how much time I have left in the realms of the living.”

Ronald’s mouth dropped open. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“C-Come on,” Ronald forced a laugh, but it truly did sound forced. “You’re safe here.”

“We both know this cannot go on forever,” William said with a cruel sort of objectivity. “Whether I am discovered by reaper authorities, or if I perish because of my mortal composition, I feel I must be prepared to meet my maker.”

Ronald’s ease started fading into memory as the weights of anxiety crept around the corner yet again. 

“Gods, don’t talk like that,” Ronald said, and he knew it was somewhat immature. “You know—I think I heard that they were getting close to finding a cure for your problem the other day. It’s probably only a matter of time!”

It was a poorly-concealed lie, they both knew. 

“Do not feel the need to comfort me,” William said, an eerily calm smile coming across his stern face. “I have anticipated it for quite some time. I’m not even sure how old my body would be by human standards, no matter my outward appearance. Perhaps inside, my body has the make-up of a frail elder—who can say?”

“I think I woulda killed you jumping across all those buildings in London if you were an old bugger,” Ronald tried joking, and William smirked again. 

“Quite right,” William said. “You understand my point, though, yes?”

“Well…yeah, I do.”

“Good. I want you to hear me carefully, then: I wish for you to remain by my side until that day.”

The young reaper before him looked very much like a chicken being sent to the chopping block. It wasn’t that Ronald didn’t want to do so, but the idea of William’s demise was utterly uncomfortable for him. 

“I mean not in a romantic sense,” William corrected himself in case Ronald had mistaken him. “I only wish that my soul can be properly collected and stored, as you know I’ve been working at keeping it safe for a very, very long time. I want for you to be the one to reap me, Ronald. I would like for no reaper to do so more than I would you.”

“Whoa now…” Ronald trailed off, unsure of what argument he could have possibly used. William had him trapped yet again in his intense stare, and Ronald could see the steely, piercing reaper green glaring behind those warm brown eyes. 

“I know this is an unpleasant responsibility for you, and I apologize for any discomfort that it causes, but I need to know that you will do this for me. Please.”

“Okay,” Ronald said before he had a chance to think about it. He knew the more he stewed, the more he’d want to decline. Just as with the first contract he sighed to be William’s assistant in the mortal realm, he knew that by agreeing to this request, he was doing the right thing. “I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” William breathed. It wasn’t an easy thing to ask of anyone, especially someone he found himself growing nearer and nearer to with each passing day. “I apologize for my insistence.”

“Nah, I understand. It’s just a bit odd to think about.”

“It is.”

A heavy quiet settled over the two, like a wool blanket that was difficult to breathe under. 

“If I do that for you, will you do something for me?” Ronald asked. 

“Why, yes I suppose,” William replied, his interest piqued. 

“Tell me about you, your life. I don’t need all the gory, private details if you’re uncomfortable, but just give me something—like what little Will liked to do for fun.” 

“It’s only fair,” William said when he recalled just how much Ronald had shared with him. “Did you have any particular age in mind?”

Ronald chuckled. “You think too hard, you know that? Any age. Like…throughout your childhood, what were your favorite hobbies?” 

William had to truly think to remember any such memories. No one had ever asked him before, and so much of his childhood was buried beneath the knowledge of how to run the London dispatch office and various other business. Much of his youth had also been repressed due to its ugly nature. 

“Well…I enjoyed the arts very much,” William began. “As you know, I played piano from a young age, though I dabbled in violin for a few of my formative years as well. I had never been terribly good, however, and my father grew annoyed with the violin when it took so long to master, so he banned it from the household. I would sometimes go to play it in the trees, though I believe one day, I grew so upset with a sour melody I couldn’t quite grasp that I crushed it against a tree.”

Ronald grinned at the thought. “All I think when I hear crushing a violin is that you must’ve been a bit spoiled.”

“In the financial sense, I was,” William said. “I was reared in a largely affectionless home, however, so I was not rich in support.”

“I thought you said that your mum was a real sweetheart, though.”

“She was, I assure you, though my father singlehandedly made that house one of bitterness and discomfort. Each of us lived in fear of his abuse for a very long while.”

“Each of you? Did you have siblings, then?” Ronald wanted to avoid the painful parts, so he tried to veer in another direction. 

“Yes. I’d three older sisters.”

“Ah, so let me guess: the old man wanted a son, so he kept at your poor mother until he got one?”

“Yes, I’m quite sure of it,” William said, knitting his brow. “He’d an unbending need to control, and I myself am a product of this brutishness. As I’m sure you can attest as one of my former underlings, that quality was something that I, too, possess.”

“Control, yes, but I’d never say brutish. You were always so organized and tidy, and more logical about work than a lot of us. That’s why you would butt heads with the guys at the office sometimes, ‘cause you made ‘em do more work than they felt they deserved. Really, though, the only thing you did was help push their souls that much closer to eternal rest through that work. They’re just too dense to realize it.”

“Thank you for saying as much,” William said, a tinge of regret welling up in him despite the kind words. He knew he asked a lot of his employees at times, and he loathed if that made him anything like his father. 

“Yeah. People made up some really nasty rumors about you. It got to irritating me over the past few years when I stopped hating you as much for the very same reasons.” He laughed a bit to himself. “So, where were we? You were musical. What else?”

“I enjoyed cooking with my mother. We had a quaint garden at the back of the house which was tended to by our servants, though my mother always insisted on cooking meals herself. I would stand by her side on a wooden stool to chop vegetables and the like. She inspired my love of cooking.”

“Lucky you,” Ronald said. “I never really got the hang of cooking, so I’m still lousy at it to this day. It’s something I wish I could’ve gotten the knack for.”

“I could teach you, if you have the time.” 

Ronald’s mind played a cliché sort of scene between he and William, with some sort of chocolate or powder on his face for the taller man to kiss off. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. I doubt I’ll be a very good student, though.”

“My mother was so patient with me, that I can only hope some of that patience had been graced to me.”

“You’d need it,” Ronald chuckled. 

“I’ll remember you said as much. Cooking was something I eventually had to pursue on my own, though, and in secret, for my father grew upset to see me do it with my mother. It wasn’t a man’s task, he felt. After such occurrences, he would either beat me or send me to chop wood with the servants for the remainder of an evening. The same sort of punishment was dealt when I was caught speaking German to my mother.”

“Gods, he was that bad?” Ronald asked, feeling like he was starting to understand William’s unnervingly potent decorum. 

“Yes, though I knew no better until I was old enough to read. When I read of the fathers in stories, of how loving and compassionate they often were portrayed as being, I knew something had to be wrong with mine.” A flicker of a smile appeared on his face at a bittersweet thought. 

“I think I may have even gone to mother one day—and I must have recently discovered this—and I said that I was worried because father was broken. He didn’t love us.”

“What did she say?” Ronald asked, feeling sick. Even in contrast to his bitter departure from the tenant house, he knew that each person in the building had a connection with one another, a unique brand of love. He couldn’t imagine growing up in such a cold home. 

“She did what any respectable and sensible woman would have done in that day and age. She said that I was incorrect, and that my father loved me very much, he only was tired from work to treat me so. As I grew older yet, probably during my preteen years, I knew for certain that this was a lie, and that her supposed love to him was also a lie.”

“Why do you think that she didn’t take you all away from there? That had to have been a rough environment to be raisin’ kids in.”

William shook his head, as if that made no sense to him. 

“It simply wasn’t the way,” he said. “Any woman who disgraced her husband in such a way would be ostracized by the community, and my mother was too high in her social standing to dare to do such a foolish thing. I haven’t a doubt that it crossed her mind, however, to run away.”

“Were your sisters abused as much as you?”

“There wasn’t as much pressure put upon them because they only needed to be quiet and dainty so that they could be married of as proper wives, though they endured their own abuse. My second eldest sister, Constance, was often shamed for her plump figure by our father. Because of his insistent verbal battery, she grew to be a nervous woman, always fiddling with her hands. I recall my mother used to grow frustrated with her because her shaking hands were quite useless for needlepoint, knitting, and a number of other delicate ladies’ tasks.”

“Poor thing. That’s right awful. What about your other two sisters? There were two more, right?”

“Yes, you’re correct. Tilde was the eldest, and she was beautiful and demure. She experienced the least conflict with father. I think she was his greatest pride, though I do wonder if he ever touched her in unsavory ways. I’d caught him many a time glancing down her blouse, or at her behind, though to this day I do not know if he every attempted to deflower her. The thought makes me ill.”

“Was he that much of a wanker that he’d bed his own daughter?” Ronald asked, horrified. He’d seen plenty of things on the streets that were dreadful like that, but he was raised to believe that the people who lived in mansions lived perfect lives. He knew it wasn’t true, of course, but it was disturbing to think they could be such grand perverts. 

“I do not know,” William said, not wanting to speak of it any longer. “My youngest sister was named Victoria. She was a bit rebellious by our family’s standards—by my father’s standard—and she was beaten only slightly less than me. My mother was creative in fixing her hair to cover facial bruises, I remember. She was my dearest friend when we were young, so I grew especially angry when I saw her dotted in black and blue. My father was a large man, tall and firm, so I was never brave enough to confront him. I was also a thin boy, sickly in my younger years, and I was smart enough to know that I wouldn’t have lasted long in a round of fisticuffs with him.”

“Bastard, who could hit a girl, let alone their own daughter? That’s not right. In my opinion, only a mum should be able to scold their daughters with beatings.”

“A popular opinion it is, Ronald,” William said mournfully. “He didn’t believe so. Eventually, he broke Victoria’s admirable spirit. She would stand up for me the most, out of any of my other family members.”

“More than your mum?” Ronald asked. 

“Yes. My mother was endlessly supportive of me, though she feared her husband. She was a sturdy woman, strong as well, but she knew better than to get on father’s nerve. It was a lesson hard learned by my sister, I regret to say.”

“What do you mean when you say he broke her spirit? It sounds bloody awful.”

“He beat her soundly one evening—I think it may have been from sneaking out her window to run to town and join her friends at a pub—and I remember her screaming in agony for what seemed like hours. That was the last I’d ever heard her voice, as she hardly spoke after that night. Always very quiet, very still. Her marriage was like an auction for a porcelain doll, just as my father wished.” He bowed his head in shame. “One of my greatest regrets was not taking a knife to him that night. I feel such guilt for not having intervened. I remember hearing my mother sobbing in the next room, and I was brought to tears as well.”

Ronald was speechless. Wanting to kill one’s own father was like something out of the theatre, a book, but not real life. He couldn’t imagine being driven to that point. 

“Makes me glad I never met mine,” Ronald said at last, seeing that William was in some pain. He had fallen quiet. Many of these memories had been long buried, and it was difficult to dig them up again. 

“My mum was a prostitute,” Ronald said, not wanting William to feel that he had to continue along that storyline. The raven-haired man looked to him, and Ronald gave a grin. He wasn’t ashamed to say as much about his mother. In fact, he had the strangest pride over the matter. 

“Well, she wasn’t a professional, full-time sorta prostitute,” Ronald said lightheartedly, shrugging his shoulders. “She told me when I was old enough to understand that she took her, uh, ‘clients,’ when she was running low on money. She had a different job tending to the garden of a well-to-do family like yours, but during the winters, she needed money for food. I was born to one of those ruddy gents.”

William’s eyebrows raised slightly. He was more surprised that Ronald shared such information so casually than by his story itself. 

“You’ve such a colorful life story,” William said honestly, trying to imagine growing up in such conditions as him. “You seem to have a gift for finding silver linings, and that’s something I wish I could do.”

“Well, when you’re given a stick and told it’s a paintbrush, you learn to paint the world pretty with the shit you were dealt.” Ronald smirked again. “That’s what me mum used to say. She also told me that I have noble blood, and that my father was a lord. I never learned if it was only a lie for my benefit, or if it was the truth, but it’s still fun to think that.”

“Your optimism is entirely enviable,” William said, his eyes reflecting a sudden warmth. He felt the urge to embrace Ronald again. “Class hardly matters,” he continued after a heartbeat. “Don’t you think it sad, now that we’re removed from that confines of mortal society more, that they place so much emphasis on social standing and wealth? If only they knew of the torment that each class went through, I wonder if they’d be so quick to judge.” 

“Yeah. Reaping really changed my tune. I thought the upper-class families had life figured out and were drowning in happiness and their riches. It was weird to learn that even inside those whitewashed walls, people could be just as grand of bastards as us from the streets.”

“Reaping allowed me a bit of an opposite view, I’d say,” William said. “I saw more of the beauty in life only after I’d passed. It warmed my heart so to see families gathered around the ill, comforting them in their passing hours, and mourning so sincerely when they were gone. It is always painful to witness, but I’ve come to appreciate and understand compassion.”

“Yeah,” Ronald said, his eyes clouding as he recalled some instances just as William described. “Some folks are lucky to have family who really care about them like that. I always wondered if anybody came to my funeral, or if I even had a service at all. I didn’t have a lot of friends there, you see, as I was honest workin’ all the time.”

“Where did you go to work after the news of your mother’s passing,” William asked carefully. He remembered that it was a sensitive area for Ronald to speak of, but he hoped that by sharing some of his own strife, he might be willing to delve into his more. 

“Oh.” Ronald shifted in his seat, already looking uncomfortable.

“You needn’t say anything you wish to remain a secret.”

“No, no, it’s not a matter of storing away secrets like a squirrel’s winter acorns. It’s just a hard sort of thing to voice. Uh, well I told you about how I went around and drank uselessly for a while, didn’t I? Slept in the streets, met some interesting characters there, but I was fuckin’ miserable. I knew I’d die there if I didn’t find work soon, but the thought of going to the factories or anything close made me sick.”

He clasped his hands in his lap and squeezed at his knuckles as if to prepare himself.

“One night when I was ready to try and fall asleep huddled together with some of the other alley rats, a gent in a fine suit approached me and sort of tapped with his shoe to wake me up. I remember his smile was the kind you see when someone wants somethin’ from you.”

“How old were you at this time?” William asked, fearing that he knew where the story was headed. 

“I was just approaching my twentieth birthday, I think,” Ronald replied, his eyes drifting toward the ceiling as if the answer were floating up there. “Anyway, so he came up to me and I told him to sod off for kickin’ at me like a piece of rubbish. He said he had a job for me—for someone pretty as me—and I told him to sod off again. I knew what that shit meant, and I’m sure you can gather.

“Blighter was persistent, though, he was. He came back every other night or so for the next week to give me the same offer. By the time I agreed, I was so thin, so sick, so weak, so near to death that I knew I didn’t have a bloody thing to lose. I got up dressed in my rags and he led me to a shady-looking underground cabaret that was tucked into a street I’d never even been down. It was a molly house. Have you ever been to one of those?”

“No, but I’m familiar with the term. It’s a meeting place for homosexuals, is it not?”

“Well, yeah, and transvestites. A lot of them back then got torched when they were found out, fires started and no one in polite society asked any questions because I have a feeling most of ‘em were in on it. Anyway, my point being that the places were high-risk. I wanted to run when I got down there, ‘cause I had bad memories with a man from when I was younger, so bein’ surrounded by what I thought was just a gang of perverts scared me.”

“Bad memories with a man?” William echoed, wondering if he’d missed a part of Ronald’s story. He regretted his words when he saw Ronald wither a bit. 

“Maybe I’ll tell ya that later,” the blonde said, worry lines at his brow. “Uh, where was I? Oh—when I got there, though, most of the chaps were real civil and sweet to me. Flamboyant as fuck, many of ‘em, but it was something I got used to. Again, though, their kindness was the sort that wasn’t real, but superficial and needful. When I relented and agreed to work there, they would dress me up in feathers and lace things and give me some ridiculous stage name so that I could prance around on their little stage and make the audience horny.”

William was aghast. He thought he’d come to be able to predict the charming quirks in Ronald’s life tale—he thought he had him pegged—but this was something he’d have never seen coming. He blinked at the boy in surprise. He tried to picture Ronald wearing lace lingerie and a feather boa, his face painted white with whorish red lipstick at his lips, and wriggling about on stage. It sounded much too near to Grell.

“Most of my customers were older blokes, ones who were tired of spending their whole lives suppressing their urges probably. They tipped better than the younger gents. It was nice, some nights. They’d stick fat pound notes in my garter belts, or in the rims of my corsets, and I’d get a lot of requests for after my show was done to use my mouth. There were rooms where they could go to have privacy, and I’d set up a little assembly line of sorts sometimes. I hated it, at first, even the thought of touching another man’s cock, but I got over it when I realized how much I was paid to do it.”

“You—You performed oral sex?” William asked, incredulous. 

“Yeah,” Ronald said with a half-assed grin. “It’s not something I’m proud of, and definitely not something I’ve told anyone before.” His eyes met with William’s, and his smile died. “Lucky you.”

“You did what you needed to so that you could survive,” William said when he could see just how Ronald was beginning to beat himself up over his past. “I respect your will to emerge from your squalor, as that was more of a fight than I can ever claim to have put up for myself, or for those I loved.”

“Thanks,” Ronald said, wondering if William’s words were mere pity. He wanted to doubt it. “It wasn’t so bad, really, as long as the codgers had bathed within the past few days of makin’ me do it.” He made a face and shook his head. “Nothin’ worse than a dirty cock, though.” 

William followed suit and pulled rather disturbed expression. 

“I slept there, most nights. It was like a full little life I was living underground there, holed away from the world above. I was embarrassed to be seen by any of the girls I used to be sweet on, and I had nightmares sometimes where I’d see them on the street, and they’d ask what that red stuff was smeared at the corner of my lip. Lipstick. I was also afraid that somehow word would have spread about what I did down there, and that I’d be beaten to death in the streets by the religious fanatics. Scary days, those were.”

“I should say. It was likely wise of you to remain hidden. Did they treat you well, your managers?”

“I was a piece of cute, boyish meat to them,” Ronald said without spite, but rather, as a casual fact. “I knew my place, and I didn’t have the fight in me anymore to try and be a scrappy kid who stood up for myself. I needed money for food and shelter, and that’s what they gave me.”

“How long did you remain there?”

“For the rest of my life,” Ronald said ominously, dryly. “It wasn’t really a specific moment that drew me to my death, but rather an increasing depression over time. I felt I’d made my full circle, from my mum prostituting herself to save her own skin, to me doin’ the same thing. It felt like that’s where I needed to end, so I did it quickly and quietly.” 

William paused to see if Ronald would say anymore, but it didn’t matter beyond then. Means of suicide didn’t matter, and it wasn’t a necessary part of the story. When Ronald didn’t share it, William certainly didn’t ask. He probably would have done the same. 

“I…see.” 

“Disgusted?” Ronald asked, hoping that he hadn’t said too much. He wondered if William would find him unattractive now that he knew of that part of his history. 

“No. Disturbed, yes. I could have never guessed that of you.”

“I doubt anyone could,” Ronald laughed humorlessly. “That was one of the reasons I think I was so reluctant to realize my attraction to you, because it made me think of those days. Every smile was forced; every cock was sucked the same. None of it felt right.”

“I understand, Ronald. You needn’t explain yourself. Perhaps that also explains why you’ve slept with so many women in this lifetime, because you feel you owe it to yourself to cleanse your mind from these forced experiences? Forgive me if that’s presumptuous.”

“It is,” Ronald said saucily, “but you’re right. I felt like that period of my life fucked up my perception of love for a long time, so I think somehow sex still is my equivalent to real emotion in some part of my mind.” 

“I feel the same way,” William said truthfully. “I never equated sex to love, really, though I’ve always used it to mask a void I’ve had within myself.”

“It’s nice to be hollow together, isn’t it?” Ronald said with a grin and a dollop of sarcasm, and William chuckled softly. 

“I suppose it is.” 

“I bet I could give an amazing blowie to this day,” Ronald said, snapping from the haze of his memory to remember that there was a very handsome man seated right next to him. He gave William a somewhat joking wink. 

The raven-haired man only grinned and glanced toward Grell’s floral area rug. He didn’t know how to respond. 

“So—if you don’t mind my asking, are you top or bottom when you have sex?”

It was likely one of the boldest, most unabashed questions William had ever been asked. And it was impossibly refreshing. It compelled him to answer without hesitation. 

“I prefer dominance,” William said. 

“Here I was hoping that it’d be a fun sort of twist to find out you like to take it instead. I should have known better.”

“Yes, I haven’t many surprises in me,” the older being said. 

“I was surprised by your piano playing,” Ronald said with the sweetest twinkle in his eyes. “I was definitely surprised when you said you were a poof. I was surprised to hear that you smashed a violin. You have plenty of surprises, Mr. Spears.”

William chuckled, and this time, he felt freed by it. 

“Very well, Mr. Knox. I cannot argue. I feel to be quite a brat for destroying my violin. What a wretched child I was in that moment.”

“Hey, but did you piss on the homeless? I doubt it.”

They shared a laugh. 

“I desist.”

A comfortable silence met them, and they both savored it for a few moments. Ronald moved slighter nearer to William again, so that their thighs brushed. He peered down at his watch.

“We still have a few minutes before Grell said he’d get back.” He leaned in so that his nose practically touched with William’s. “I think we should take advantage of it a bit.” He placed a light kiss to William’s lips and physically saw the man relax in front of him. 

“I agree,” William murmured, bringing a hand to cup Ronald’s face gently before connecting their lips again. He deepened the connection when the timing was right, making Ronald’s head swim in bliss for a short time. 

The blonde reaper was so used to impassioned snogging before he’d have sex with another link of his chain of women, but never anything so tender as William was giving him just then. It made Ronald want to know just how much the other really cared for him, and just how long he’d felt that way for him. Ronald’s chest bloomed with a sort of warmth he only knew when he thought of his mother on particularly trying days at the office. 

Somehow, it was both terrifying and comforting at the very same time. 

As if reflecting this mix of emotions, Ronald found himself latching onto William’s arms and forcing the other to draw him into an embrace as they kissed. William fell into Ronald’s need with grace, placing his hands to the young reaper’s back and sliding them downward along his spine in a placating motion. 

Neither could have imagined after their awkward encounter the previous night that they’d both be so comfortable with one another only the next day. It was a watershed in their relationship, they both silently understood. 

From that point forth, there was no turning back to the lukewarm detachment they had once known for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write in this story. I loved exploring ideas for their life stories and resting on this "prince and pauper" sort of approach. Of course, if you'd like a more in-depth musing over what I thought William's life might have been like, please check out my fic "Behind his Mask!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A knock at the door separated Ronald and William from their affections, and the two presumed that it was Grell at the door considerately warning them before barging in. To be safe, though, Ronald peered through the peephole to be certain it was him. A split-second glimpse of that scarlet hair was enough to make Ronald open the door, and Grell slipped inside wearing his best grin. 

“I didn’t miss too much now, did I?” he asked, surely hoping for juicier details than neither Ronald nor William could provide him. 

“Hardly,” William said impatiently, rising from his seat to begin preparing for bed. It was running near midnight by then, after all. 

“You’re not retiring so soon, are you dearest? I’ve bought us all some lovely wine—and even a cake to share!”

“It isn’t healthy to eat and drink so before rest,” William said prudishly, raising an eyebrow at the spirited reaper. 

“Fiddle-faddle,” Grell sniffed, instantly taking up the bottle of wine and uncorking it. 

“I’ll join you,” Ronald piped up; he was keen on the idea of alcohol. 

“La, darling, I’m glad! We must chat anyhow!”

The two continued their chatting as William’s mouth quirked downward in a frown. He disappeared into the bedroom to bathe. 

“So,” Grell began as he poured a glass for Ronald, “how did your hour of privacy go?”

“Hey now, this wasn’t part of the agreement,” Ronald said, though he gladly accepted the wine. 

“It was in the fine print, love,” the redhead said cheekily.

“Well, we didn’t do anything but talk,” Ronald told him, hoping to see outright disappointment in him. 

“I doubt that very much,” Grell said, taking a rather generous gulp of his beverage. 

“We snogged, yeah, but that was all. That’s all I’ve to say ‘bout it.”

“Fine,” the redhead huffed. He didn’t seem at all satisfied. “I wanted to chat about more than that with you anyway. About tomorrow, we’re still planning to be affectionate in the office, yes?”

“Yeah,” Ronald said as he helped himself to a piece of rich, white cake. “Hand holding and such…”

“Right. Let’s sit together during our lunch break as well and hope that someone of importance happens to notice. Perhaps the rumors would be set to flow naturally.”

“Let’s hope. I’d really prefer that over them sitting me down and pounding answers out of me.”

Grell’s face darkened. 

“Yes, you ought to hope. They are nothing if not persistent.” He polished off his glass as if to drown away the memory of his own interrogation. “I also think you may wish to stay here tonight. It would add to the ruse in case they’ve sent spies to watch outside this house.” 

“Well, I’ll have to leave pretty early to get ready for work, but if you think that would be best, I’ll do it.”

“Would you care to sleep with William?” Grell asked giddily, squirming where he sat. 

“Is that the only reason you want me to stay?” Ronald asked, growing irritated. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Grell assured him, batting his hands wildly as if to emphasize his words. “It’s just that I haven’t much more sleeping space beyond my davenport and my bed. My bed is a queen, so there would be plenty of room for two in it. It was but a suggestion. Would you rather sleep next to me?”

Ronald thought for a moment. He knew that William would be much less inclined to sleep next to Grell, though it seemed awfully awkward to lie in a bed near one another after only really confirming their feelings that very night. It felt rushed. 

“I mean…I’ll go and ask him.”

“Lovely!”

“No funny business,” Ronald warned as he stood and started toward the bedroom. As he entered it, he saw the large bed and knew that it wouldn’t have to be so difficult for two to sleep there without feeling cramped. He sighed in a mild relief. 

“Will?” he called through the bathroom door as he made toward it and knocked. 

“Yes?” the man replied. 

Ronald paused, his lips nearly brushing the door. He exhaled though his nose. This felt too bizarre to him. 

“Um, Grell thinks I should stay the night,” Ronald started, hoping that a bit of context would help set up the scene. 

“Perhaps it would help the illusion,” William said in supposed agreement. 

“But he says I might have to sleep in his bed—with you.”

There was nothing more than quiet for a few short moments on the other side. 

“I do not mind,” William said, though there was hesitation in his tone. “It is plenty large, as I’m sure you can see for yourself.”

“Yes, it is,” Ronald said, bringing a hand up to scratch at a sliver protruding from the door. “You sure you won’t feel too awkward?” Ronald said, though he knew he was mostly asking himself that very question.

“Not at all,” William replied, then pouring a glass of water over his head to rinse it of shampoo. Ronald listened to the water falling and instantly found himself imagining William’s nude form. He wanted to know what he looked like. 

“We are grown men,” William continued before pouring another glass. “Unless of course the thought makes you uncomfortable. I have slept on floors many a time.”

“No!” Ronald said quickly. “I mean, it’s okay. Really. I just wanted to run it by you so that there were no unpleasant surprises.”

“Of course not,” William said, pulling the drain plug to the bath and getting up. 

Ronald nodded, though the other couldn’t see him, and turned to walk back out to where his wine was waiting for him. 

He felt the situation growing to seem contrived again, forced, as if he was unnaturally being thrust upon William. It gave him a hint of apprehension that he would begin to irritate William, but Ronald tried his best to put such thoughts out of his head. 

He was going to sleep in the same bed as his former supervisor.

He felt his chest tighten with the lust he felt earlier, and with such potency that it surprised him. He hadn’t touched another man in decades, and he’d never touched a man in a loving way. It had only ever been for money. It was for survival. 

That’s what Ronald would tell himself, at least. 

“What did he say, dear?” Grell asked immediately after Ronald reentered the living area. 

“He said it would be alright if I stayed in the bed, too,” Ronald said as dispassionately as he could manage. 

“Lucky boy,” Grell husked against the rim of his wine glass. “I’ll gladly trade places with you, if you so wish.”

“Sod off,” Ronald said in good humor as he sat back down and poured himself a new glass of wine. 

“Feel free to make a ruckus,” the redhead continued painfully. 

“I hate to break it to you, but we’re not gonna be doing anything like that,” Ronald said with utmost confidence. “Just because we kissed once doesn’t make me want to rip his clothes off.”

“Oh? If the two of you were so desperate as to maul one another when I’m still in the house, I can’t really trust your word, can I?”

“We didn’t ‘maul’ each other,” Ronald argued under his breath. Grell raised his perfectly-plucked eyebrows. 

“Your lips were red as a harvest moon!” he cackled, his serrated grin bearing. “Perhaps I should rephrase myself, regardless: please make ruckus. The well’s been rather dry for me lately.”

“Pity shame,” Ronald said quite sarcastically. “And I expect fidelity now that we’re dating.”

“And yet, you go off and lock tongues with other men! It’s not an easy job being a doting and faithful wife to such a dog!”

“Okay, okay,” Ronald said, waving a hand to calm the other down. “That’s enough o’ that.” Grell’s eyes floated toward the ceiling, his face contorted in a tragic way, and Ronald knew that the man was off in his maudlin dream world. He probably hadn’t even heard him.

Just then, William entered the room in a set of black night clothes. 

“The washroom is free, if you should need it,” he said at Ronald, who was glad to get up and away from the psychotic poof across from him. 

“Good,” he said as he brushed past William, who was warm and sweet-smelling. It sent shivers along the blonde’s spine. He glanced back at William as he passed him, daring to sneak a peek at the rear end that so many at the office had claimed to be too tight. Indeed it looked it, according to Ronald, and it made him wonder again what it looked like unclothed. 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself as he entered the bathroom to wash his face and use a splash of Grell’s mouthwash. As the water trickled down his cheeks, he peered up to gaze at his reflection. He saw a boy before him, confused and unsure. 

Perhaps he was mistaking his affection for William as lust, when really, the man was filling the position of a father figure in Ronald’s heart. Those were certainly two areas that oughtn’t to mix. 

Soon enough, though, he turned from the bathroom to go and sleep in the bed next to him. William was already there, eyes tracing rapidly along the pages of a thick book. 

“Did you find everything you need?” William asked as if he were the host. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine until tomorrow morning.”

With no small degree of hesitation, he began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his white shirt. 

“Would—do you mind if I take some of my clothes off?”

It was a foolish question, and he hated how he stumbled over his own words, but it felt necessary. 

“Not at all. I can’t imagine it would be comfortable to sleep in your work clothes. Do you need garments to wear?”

“Well, I usually sleep in my shorts,” Ronald said, feeling his face heat. 

“If that’s what you prefer, then please feel free.” In truth, both men knew that William wanted to see Ronald so scantily clad, and secretly, Ronald wanted to show off. He knew he had a pleasing shape. 

Still, he was a bit tentative as he undid his belt and let his trousers drop to the floor, followed by the removal of his socks. Rather boldly, William glanced from his book to examine him, and his brow knit for a half of a second when he saw him. Then, he returned to firm stoicism. 

He couldn’t deny that Ronald was gorgeous, however. 

He was lithe and lean, and with just enough tone. He had long and slender legs and a narrow but well-built chest—which bore no apparent hair. William wondered if he shaved per popular request of his lady callers. He wanted to know what that skin felt like there, if it was as smooth as it appeared. 

Ronald caught William looking at him, and he swallowed. He hoped the man liked what he saw. Slowly, he moved to slip in at his side of the bed, moving with an awkward stiffness the whole while. 

“Do you have enough room?” William asked, his eyes fixed back upon his book. 

“Yeah,” Ronald said, wriggling beneath the sheets. “This isn’t too awkward for you, is it?” 

“No,” William said easily, an eyebrow raising at the question. “Just as I told you earlier.”

“Right.” Ronald shifted. “Sorry.”

“You give me the impression that this is rather awkward for you, though,” William said knowingly. “I assure you I intend to keep fully to myself, if that is your concern.”

“I knew that,” Ronald said, but it was a lie. He was glad to hear William say it, though. “What are you reading?” He was eager to change topics. 

“An anthology of poetry of this century,” William told him. “Would you care to have a look?” With a snap of his wrist, he shut the book and extended it toward his bedmate.

“No thanks,” Ronald said, and William set the book atop his own lap. “Just wanted to talk about something else.”

William chuckled in a deep rumble. 

“I had guessed as much. I’m finished for the evening, so we may sleep now if you wish.”

“Okay. Oh—just to warn you, I’m gonna need to get up pretty early to go home and prepare for work. I’m sorry if my alarm wakes you.”

“It’s quite alright. I understand.” The taller man leaned over to flick off the lamp, leaving the pair in darkness. Silence filled the room as Ronald set his phone’s alarm.   
He set his phone down and settled in to the sheets before speaking up again. 

“Will?” he began, and he heard the sheets next to him ruffle as if the man had turned toward him. “I had a great time with you tonight.”

“I’m glad.”

Ronald smiled in the darkness, finally feeling at ease again. There was nothing to be so nervous about, and he was certain of it by then. It didn’t take long before he’d drifted into a deep, all too brief sleep. 

 

His alarm blared a cruel four and a half hours later, though the blonde hardly heard it. William reached across his motionless form to silence the device, then shaking at Ronald’s shoulder gently. He was quietly delighted to find that the boy’s skin was indeed silky.

“Ronald Knox,” he said, watching the younger man’s face twist into a grimace, though his eyes remained closed. 

“Piss off,” he grumbled, promptly throwing the sheets over his head. 

William was taken aback by his rather sassy attitude, though as his supervisory nature overtook him, he persisted in his rousing. 

“You must wake up now, lest you wish to be late for work.” 

Ronald’s eyes cracked open against the dull lighting of the room, and he saw William’s dark shape looming over him. His eyes popped wide open then, and it took a minute for him to realize where he was. 

“Boss,” Ronald sputtered, sitting up in the bed. He grew nervous when he saw how bare of clothes he was, checking hastily to be sure he was wearing undergarments. Somehow, their existence on his body was proof to him that he hadn’t had sex with William. He sighed. 

“We didn’t…”

William raised a quizzical eyebrow at the other. Then he understood. “No, we did not.” It annoyed the raven-haired reaper only slightly that Ronald would be so relieved to learn that they hadn’t been intimate. 

He watched as Ronald leapt up from the bed, nearly nude. William remained sitting upright out of courtesy for the other man as he dressed and gathered his things. “Bye,” Ronald said simply as he rushed out the door and left William alone in the bedroom. 

Ronald headed toward the office with a sense of apprehension that morning, anticipating an interrogation the moment he walked through the doors. On the contrary, it was shockingly calm. Everyone seemed content in going about their business, and no one cast him any dangerous looks. 

Regardless, Ronald remained alert and ready for such an encounter. He carried out his duties as normal in the morning, then met Grell to sit with him at lunch. The took their food to a table near the back of the cafeteria, where they proceeded to put on their act of love. 

Grell laughed at every mildly witty thing Ronald vomited with a grin, and he’d bat his eyelashes lovingly in the blonde’s direction. It drew some attention, just as they’d hoped and expected to happen. At one point, they even held one hand over the tabletop as they spoke. Some ladies caught sight of this and walked by them with grins and giggles; they probably did so to try and glean any of their romantic banter so that they could have gossip fodder for later. 

Ronald felt sick for a short while knowing that this was going to spread like disease throughout the office. Every girl he’d ever had his eye on—or had already slept with—was going to know by the end of the week. 

“You alright, sweetie?” Grell asked, his lower lip protruding in a puppyish worry. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ronald said, patting the top of the redhead’s hand as he broke from his daze. “Don't worry about it, love.” As if to prove it, he even went so far as to scoop up Grell’s dainty hand and press a kiss to it. That sent the women into a tizzy around them, all vindictive sneers and chuckling. 

It was going to be a long week. 

 

“I think we can lay off for a bit,” Ronald said in a hushed voice as he walked into the restroom with Grell. The two stood at the urinals. 

“It’s going well, though,” Grell smiled. He was obviously pleased with himself, and probably enjoying all of the sudden attention he was being bathed in. 

“I guess. There was a girl I fancy at that table—the one with dark brown hair down to her tits. I’ve been wanting to get to know her for some time.” 

Grell peered over at him with a disbelieving expression and rolled his eyes in a dramatic sweep. 

“You still are trying to convince yourself that you’re a ladies’ man?” the redhead asked, the moving toward the sink. “After the past two nights, I rather doubt it’s true.”

Ronald was thankful that Grell had enough sense not to mention William’s name, but then, he sometimes forgot that the flamboyant reaper was an expert at breaking the rules. 

“Stow it,” Ronald muttered, though he felt the corners of his mouth itching to quirk upward in a smirk. “I can like both, can’t I? I’m still not sure anyway…”

“Are you saying you don’t think I’m your type?” Grell wailed as Ronald walked to join him at the sink. The blonde caught out the corner of his eye that they’d been joined by another man in need of the restroom. 

“Not at all, love,” Ronald said, impulsively leaning over and planting a big kiss to Grell’s lips. He watched as the other man’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he disappeared into a stall. 

Grell looked just as astonished at the action as that other reaper, even touching a finger to his lips. “That was bold,” the redhead breathed truthfully, though it played in well to their act. 

“We’d better get back to work,” Ronald said, linking arms with his faux lover and heading out into the hallway. 

With these small displays in the halls, they felt confident that they were already drawing enough of a crowd so as to spread the rumors about. Surely they’d circulate into the managerial sect of the office, just as they had hoped. 

Ronald was feeling satisfied with their scheme, and he knew the embarrassment of it would wear off over time. No, he likely wouldn’t get shagged any time soon, but he knew it was for a worthy cause. As long as no one was on William’s trail, Ronald could bear as much humiliation as those at the office could dole out to him. 

The day had gone by smoothly, until Ronald entered his cubicle to find a pink note on his desk. 

“Fuck,” he said. It was a note to report to Cromwell’s office when his shift ended. That was now. Ronald felt a cold sweat beading on his brow, and the previous confidence he had built up was threatening to abandon him. 

He stayed in his cubicle, just sitting and staring, for a good ten minutes. He needed time to prepare. He wasn’t as ready as he thought he was. Did he have his answers straight? What if they asked about William? What sort of acting would he need to put forth to make it convincing? 

The dull gray walls began to close around him, it seemed, and he felt his skin crawling. 

By some miracle, he managed to hoist himself out of his seat, and his legs began mechanically moving him toward Cromwell’s dwelling. The halls were emptying as reapers clocked out for the day. The night crew weren’t needed now that they had no purpose, and so they merely came to work during the day with everyone else. 

This left the office considerably more barren at six o’ clock than ever before. The loneliness wasn’t a comfort to Ronald, however, and he found himself longing for company. 

“Ronnie-darling!” a familiar voice called, and Ronald whipped around toward Grell, who was rushing toward him with a beaming grin. “Ready to head home? I was thinking a sort of roast for dinner. What say you?”

“I need to head to Cromwell’s office,” Ronald said, his expression serious. Grell’s smile wavered. 

“Ah. Well, I’ll see you very soon, then. Don’t tarry, alright?” There was sympathy in Grell’s sharp eyes, and he lifted a hand to squeeze firmly at Ronald’s shoulder. The blonde knew it was supposed to be reassurance, but he felt like he was being abandoned. 

“You could wait for me,” Ronald suggested, but behind his voice was a plea. Grell could see it plain as day. 

“Very well, dear. You’d best get going, or Mr. Cromwell will think you’ve skipped out on him!” With one last squeeze, Grell gently pushed him in the direction of the new supervisor’s office. 

Ronald looked over his shoulder at the redhead as he neared the door, seeing only that fake smile across Grell’s lips. It bore little comfort to him.   
He knocked. 

“Come in,” Cromwell said, his voice dry and unforgiving as he imagined a desert might be. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Ronald said, sauntering in with his hands in his pockets. It served to give him a casual air, but also to hide the mad fidgeting of his hands. 

“Yes,” Cromwell said. Ronald searched the older reaper’s face for any sign of aggression, but he only found exhaustion. “I simply wanted to ensure that you’re feeling better today.” Ronald wasn’t convinced, and he began to doubt the other man’s innocent aura. “The reaper who received your call yesterday said you sounded quite unwell.”

“Ah—well that…” Ronald trailed off, and instantly an idea came to him. “I wasn’t really sick, sir.”

Cromwell’s ears perked up at that, and his tired eyes brightened with keen interest. 

“Why did you choose to lie?” he asked, and Ronald gave a sheepish grin.

“It’s a little embarrassing, sir,” Ronald said, glancing away from his superior as if the humiliation were too much. After a moment of chuckling, the blonde dared to look at Cromwell again, finding a warning glint to his new scowl. 

“Mr. Knox, it is highly disrespectful to make light of a lie against the Association.”

“No, no, I just—you really wanna know?”

“Of course. It is my new duty to oversee each of London’s dispatch team, even in these times of struggle. Because this incident affected your work, I must demand to know where you had been.” That was a threat, without any feigned kindness involved. 

Ronald swallowed, but he had his explanation planned out in his head. 

“You’re sounding more like Mr. Spears everyday, you know that?” Ronald chuckled again, shifting confidently in his seat. Cromwell’s eyes narrowed. “Alright, alright.” He leaned in closer to the desk and spoke in a murmur. “I was at Grell’s place two nights ago—and last night for that matter. We’re seeing one another.”

Cromwell’s thick gray eyebrows rose in blatant surprise. Apparently, it wasn’t the answer he was expecting. 

“Grell Sutcliff?” the man asked. 

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone, okay? It’s a pretty new relationship.” Considering they were pawing at one another all day in the halls, he knew it really wasn’t that big of a secret, but Cromwell didn’t need to hear about that. 

“I had heard you were heterosexual, Mr. Knox, forgive my saying.”

“Well, I have been in the past, but now I’ve decided to expand my horizons a tad. The ladies around the office tend to grow a bit stale after a while, don’t you agree?” He was getting a little too cocky, and Cromwell curled his lip at the boy’s boldness. 

“That is inappropriate conversation, Knox,” he said sharply, though Ronald took it as meaning that the man wasn’t exactly a hot commodity among the office women.

“Sorry, sir,” Ronald said, his smile vanishing. But he wasn’t sorry. 

“Very well.” Cromwell sighed. He seemed genuinely thrown by the idea of Ronald and Grell being together. “Just as with any other policy infraction, I will have to deal you overtime as punishment for your untruth.” 

“Ah, it won’t happen again!” Ronald said, acting as if the idea of overtime upset him terribly. He didn’t love it, that was true enough. 

“It had better not. Still, consider yourself lucky that I’m only giving three extra hours of overtime to be completed by the end of the week.” 

Ronald gave his best grimace and bowed his head. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good. You may be dismissed.” 

Ronald breathed a grand sigh of relief mentally as he lifted himself from the seat and started toward his freedom. Then, a nightmare came to life.   
“Wait, Knox. While I have you here, I do have a question to ask you.”

The young reaper stiffened in his tracks and turned slowly around to face the other man. 

“Yeah?”

“Please, do take a seat.”

That meant it was going to take a minute. Ronald, loath as he was, obeyed the request. 

Cromwell seemed to hesitate, as if he didn’t want to tell Ronald some secret. 

“Well, I sent a group of my specialized unit to William Spears’ inn, and he was not found. I only wanted to ask if you knew anything about his disappearance from this lodging.”

Ronald knew this was it. This could be the difference between William’s safety, or his eternal condemnation. And his own, for that matter. Then, he remembered that Cromwell was likely referring to William’s original inn, the one which had the kind old man—Thomas—in charge. 

“Oh, I don’t recall if I told you that I moved him across London quite a while ago,” Ronald said, and Cromwell knit his brow.   
“Moved him?”

“Yeah. I saw an angel perched outside his window one night and decided that it wasn’t safe for him to stay there any longer now that they knew of his location, so I took him across town to an inn on Briton Street.” He shook his head as if he felt stupid. “Sorry for not reporting back, sir. I honestly forgot about that. It was sort of an impulsive decision on my part, not his.”

Cromwell took a moment to process the new information. He’d raised his guard; he must not have liked that something like that had gotten past him. It made him wary. 

“I see. In the future, Knox, I expect full detail in every aspect of your work, and also that you receive approval from Corporate before making such rash decisions as that. However, it was likely a wise judgment to do this for Spears.”

“I thought so. I felt like he would be in danger if he remained there much longer.” Ronald bit his lip and bore a trained expression of concern. “I hope he’s alright.”

“Do you know the name of his new inn?” Cromwell asked. 

Ronald racked his brain; he honestly couldn’t remember. 

“Gods, I forgot. It’s one of the only inns on Briton, though, I can tell you that. Run by a middle-aged couple. White Carriage Inn, White Stallion, White Lady…nope, can’t recall.” 

“Very well,” the older reaper sighed, though he seemed placated that he knew the approximate location. “That information will do for now.” 

Ronald moved to the edge of his seat. “If they go to see him, could you let me know how he’s doing? It’s bloody kept me up some nights—among other things.” He couldn’t help the slightest smirk from rising to his lips. 

“I can make no promises,” Cromwell stated, eyebrow twitching at the mention of Ronald’s affairs with Grell. 

“Right,” Ronald said in grand disappointment. “I’d really appreciate it.”

“You may be dismissed, Ronald Knox.”

“Alright, sir. Goodnight.”

Ronald rose, not too quickly, from his seat to start again toward the door and out of the danger zone. He was proud of himself for maintaining his composure as he did. His worries seemed a distant thought as he stared into Cromwell’s malicious face and remembered the fire he had for defending William against the ruthless man. 

Grell would be proud to hear of just how capable an actor Ronald had been.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next two weeks were relatively quiet compared to the previous ones, and the three “criminals” took comfort in this settling of the dust. The first snows of winter had begun to fall, and the snow piling around Grell’s house gave it an even securer feeling than before. 

The redhead remained a generous host behind closed doors, and an excellent faux love interest in the office. Ronald maintained his act as well, and it seemed the pair had grown into a good groove of things. By then, their hand holding and pecks here and there were old news—not to mention a grand disappointment to the women that Ronald had previously attracted. 

And William. 

While he had amassed a heavy sense of cabin fever, he had allowed himself to relax into Grell’s home and make it his own in many ways. The redhead had been letting William write up the grocery lists, as well as request piano sheet music so that he’d have more to study during the day. Despite these little moments of light, William’s greatest joy was when Ronald would walk through the front door. 

Grell would frequently leave out of courtesy to the two other men in the house, during which time they would mostly converse. While Ronald did more sharing than William generally liked to, the blonde was always excited when he could work a new piece of information from the raven-haired man’s stingy grasp. Mostly, it was about his childhood and the few pleasures he took from it. 

Sometimes, they kissed. It wasn’t every night, but it was often enough to keep Ronald intrigued and confused about his true orientation. It also gave William hope that the young reaper might be willing to take their affections further one evening. 

He was growing more and more restless by the day, it seemed. 

He hadn’t guessed it would be so difficult remaining platonic for so long, but he reminded himself that if he’d been waiting this long, he could stand a bit more time. 

 

“Back in an hour!” Grell cooed at the pair. That evening, they’d been treated to wine and tarts thanks to the redhead, and they indulged without guilt. 

“By how Grell feeds me, I fear I’ve gained a bit of weight since I came here,” William said, giving a brief and rueful grin. 

“I can’t tell,” Ronald said as he bit into a sweet. “You look good to me.” He winked at his companion. “Now, you promised that you’d continue that story you told me when I was here two nights ago.”

“Ah, so I did.” William thought for a moment about where they’d left off. “The young man who was hired as our newest servant was a foreigner—from Sweden, I believe. He had charming blonde hair and blue eyes like I’d never seen, and I thought him to be the most striking person whom I’d ever seen.”

“He was your first lover,” Ronald guessed, grinning madly.

“No, no,” William corrected, raising a brow at Ronald’s assumption. “He triggered the realization that I was homosexual, perhaps.”

“So that’s why you like me then, right? Blonde hair?”

“I cannot say, though I certainly won’t deny it.” William dared a smile. “One evening, when I was sure the rest of the household was asleep, I wrote him a note and slipped it beneath the blade of the axe I saw him working with most days.”

“What did the note say?” Ronald asked. 

“Oh, I don’t remember it all, though I’m sure it was something along the lines of how handsome I felt he was. Poetry, I’m sure.”

“Sweet,” Ronald chuckled, taking a long swig of wine. 

“I thought so, though he never received it,” William continued. “The very next day, I discovered that he’d been sent away to work in London, that there was some establishment which sought his apprenticeship. Later, I learned that the note had been happened upon by another of our working men, a large fellow with a potbelly and a beard. The rumor was that my youngest sister, Victoria had written it, and it gave everyone a grand laugh. Her denial of the note only translated into girlish embarrassment, much to her chagrin.”

Ronald laughed. “How bloody old were you?”

“I couldn’t have been older than ten or eleven,” William admitted. 

“And you already knew you had the hots for gents?” Ronald pried, nudging his shoulder against William’s. 

“I did. Still, I didn’t live this desire in full until I was much older. Because it was more acceptable for me to bed women, I did that instead so as to relieve my growing urges.”

“Any port in a storm, eh?” Ronald winked, and William gave a dry smile. 

“So the saying goes,” William mumbled. 

“I can’t blame ya,” Ronald said, stretching in his seat so that his back cracked. “I was a troublemaker when I was gettin’ to that age. I kept a tally, actually.”

“Of women?” William said.

“Yeah. It used to be real proud of it, until Mum found out. Then I wasn’t so much.”

“You said you liked older women’s company best, did you not?”

“Well, I did at first, because they were easy on me. Needy widows or older single women in the area would pine after young men like me, so they were always real generous lovers. That, and some of ‘em would feed me afterwards, which I liked.”

“Good heavens,” William scoffed, obviously disapproving of the thought of taking advantage of such women. 

“What? I gave them their fair share, too, so don’t worry,” Ronald said, his pride inflated. “They weren’t afraid to suck my cock, when younger girls would turn their nose up at the idea. I never thought in a hundred years, though, that I’d soon be the one sucking cocks. Nice lot of irony, innit?” 

“Rather sad,” William said. 

“Maybe. Gods know I felt pretty sorry for myself at the time, but it made me appreciate the little things more.”

William didn’t reply because he couldn’t understand. He only nodded. 

“Have you sucked many in your day?” Ronald asked, not because he didn’t know the answer, but because he wanted to hear William admit to it. He wanted to break into that territory more, if only to satisfy Ronald’s growing lust. 

“Well, of course…”

Ronald bit his lip and dared to glance down toward William’s groin. He’d been hoping to see a bulge there, but he found none. Impulse grasped him.

“Could I?”

William’s mouth fell open only a smidge as Ronald spoke, flabbergasted by the request. 

“Beg pardon?”

Ronald leaned toward William to bury his face into the man’s neck and kiss along his smooth white skin. “I asked if I could suck your cock,” Ronald murmured, then licking along William’s jaw. 

The latter shuddered in desire. How much of a fool would he have to be to say no? He turned to capture Ronald’s eyes, seeing a playful fire in them that made his chances of denying the request even more remote. 

“You may,” William breathed quietly, almost in disbelief. 

Instantly, Ronald was on his knees between William’s long legs and fiddling with the man’s belt. His face was dusted with a rosy hue, and his hands were practically trembling with excitement. William was amazed at these details in Ronald, not having expected him to be so very enthusiastic. 

Ronald tossed aside William’s belt like a dead snake before diving toward his button and zipper. He could see by then that the taller man was growing aroused, and he slowed for a moment. 

“Is something the matter?” William asked when Ronald froze in his place. Was the blonde having doubts so soon?

“Well, I just realized that I don’t want to rush,” Ronald said, feeling a massive weight placed in his chest. But it was a brilliant weight, something he didn’t dare call by its true name. 

“You needn’t worry,” William said as he reached down and fastened his button once again, presuming that was what Ronald was getting at. However, the boy’s lips twisted in a frown. 

“What are you doing?”

William blinked. “I presumed that you were intending to stop.”

“No!” Ronald said, a tender smile coming across his face. “I guess I only meant that I didn’t want to dig into you like a wild beast. I just needed to remember who I’m with, and how much he means to me. I want to savor just a little more.” 

William wasn’t prepared for such words, as they were likely some of the kindest that he’d heard in his centuries of afterlife. 

When he was ready to begin again, Ronald continued his work. He only needed William’s aid in pulling his trousers down past his hips from where he sat so that Ronald could get to him properly, but beyond that, William needed only to relax. 

Ronald breathed heavily at the sight of his undergarments, and just how greatly they were tented over his arousal. There was even a drop of pre-cum which had soaked into the fabric. Such a tiny detail really made Ronald to understand that William was but a man, not some statue of robotic discipline that he’d believed him to be for decades. The rest of that wall had finally crumbled for Ronald, and he couldn’t have been happier for it. 

Still, he allowed only a touch of these previous feelings to remain. After all, Ronald found some illicit excitement in the fact that he was about to see his former boss’ most personal flesh. 

Ronald reached toward William’s bulging undergarments and gave it an experimental squeeze. It had been a long, long time, Ronald thought to himself, since he’d used his talented tongue on another man. He hoped he wasn’t too out of practice, if only for William’s sake. 

Biting his lip, he tugged down the hem of the underwear until William’s member sprang from its confines. Ronald quirked his eyebrows at the sight. William wasn’t astoundingly long, but gods was he thick. 

The blonde admired him for a few moments, grinning as he dared to run a finger along its length. “You’re lovely,” he said, then chuckling as a boy might. His puerility was refreshing to William, and he, too, smiled. 

Tentatively, Ronald let his soft lips envelope William, and the latter sighed quietly. Soon enough, Ronald drew the entire member into his mouth and began to bob his head. His experience became obvious instantly, and it seemed that even after decades, he remained talented. William tried to shut from his mind just how many men Ronald had pleasured in his mortal life, though a shred of guilt persevered in his mind. In a way, he knew he was contributing to the resurfacing of bitter memories for Ronald, but it had been the boy’s request. He reminded himself of that several times throughout Ronald’s selfless attentions. 

William screwed his eyes shut and gently took a hold of Ronald’s golden hair. He’d wanted him for months, by then, and at last he was having his first taste of Ronald. Well, Ronald was surely having a taste of him, though the sentiment remained for William. 

Ronald released him for a moment with an audible “pop,” then grinning as he began to stroke him. “You like that?” he asked huskily, feeling his own trousers becoming much too tight at that point. Nothing about the situation felt forced or unnatural to him, and he was relieved. He was secretly worried for that when he began, but by then, he realized that he wanted nothing more than to hear how loud he could make William shout for him. 

Needless to say, the man didn’t appear to be much of a screamer. 

That didn’t mean Ronald wasn’t going to try for it, though. He started in again with more fervor than before, enough to drive any man mad, though it seemed that William was good at maintaining that poker face of his. While Ronald glanced up and saw that he was biting his lip, it was still difficult for him to tell exactly what he was thinking. 

Ronald ran his sly tongue over the slit at the head of the member, something that almost always drew a reaction, and he peered up again. William had closed his eyes again and knit his brow, and Ronald felt satisfied enough. 

He moved one hand to massage the raven-haired man’s nethers as he worked, and he could see the other beginning to tense with the pressure of his waiting release. It was sooner than Ronald was expecting, but then, he had no clue it had been since William’s last sexual encounter. He’d spent many dry months in the human world, and who knows how many more in the reaper realm prior to that. 

Ronald wanted to give him something to remember. 

“Please,” Ronald thought he heard the other man say as he licked along the underside of his shaft. The blonde smirked smugly as he then took the entire length back into his mouth and continued to play him like one of his beloved pianos. 

Ronald was taken aback when he felt the other man thrust ever-so-slightly into his mouth—a sure sign that he was drawing near to his completion. Ronald only gagged once; he wanted William to do as he pleased. That was the extent of his ungentlemanly behavior, however, and Ronald found himself only slightly disappointed because of it. He was hoping he could break him a little more. 

“You’re too damn polite,” Ronald hissed, his hand furiously stroking at William’s member as he spoke. William peered down at him in surprise. He’d never been told that before during sex. 

“I can take whatever you deal me, Mr. Spears,” Ronald chuckled, and William accepted his challenge. He took a firm handful of Ronald’s hair again and guided him ever closer to his body. He then slowly stood from the loveseat, and Ronald grasped at his hips from where he knelt on the floor. The blonde quickly resumed his work, and William moved carefully, but sensuously, as he did. Only moments passed before William knew he was close. 

“Ronald,” he warned, but his companion kept at it. He closed his eyes and let himself give into the pleasure that he’d been waiting so very long for, and with a young man whom he’d found himself so hopelessly fond of. It all seemed too good to be true, and that bitter thought was a distant but foreboding call in the back of his mind, even as his essence found its way past Ronald’s lips. 

The young reaper cleaned him up with an expert tongue, making sure that William was watching him as he swallowed. His lust-red cheeks had faded, as had his naughty grin, and he was left to look at William with a sincere sort of peace on his face. 

He stood up as William reassembled his trousers and planted a passionate kiss to his lips. “Was I alright?” Ronald asked; he felt only slightly self conscious. He’d never been with a man because he wanted to impress him before. Only for money. 

Again, William was taken aback by the enthusiasm in Ronald’s eyes. He could see that he wanted approval from him, but it concerned William to think that Ronald felt he would judge him so harshly, as if he had impossibly high standards. 

“Wonderful,” he assured him, drawing Ronald into an embrace. He held him there for a while and appreciated his radiating warmth. The blonde had his head pressed against William’s chest, and he started at the sound of William’s beating heart. 

“I-I forgot about that,” he said, and William chuckled. 

“Yes, as had I,” he admitted. 

“It’s nice,” Ronald said, smiling into the fabric of William’s shirt. Ronald was sure that if his own heart was still beating, it would be pounding incessantly just then. He felt overwhelmed with emotion he wasn’t sure what to do with, so he kissed William again. 

“I want to make you happy,” he said decisively, clutching the other man’s sleeves firmly. “I’ve never wanted it so badly before.” In response, William held the boy tighter. He wasn’t sure of what to say in response, though. He hesitated for a moment. 

“I want the same,” he began, bringing a hand to rest at the small of Ronald’s back. “It disturbs me to think that just as I’ve found this happiness that’s been lost for so long, I may lose it again soon enough.”

“Don’t say that,” Ronald said, shaking his head. “Stop bloody talking like you’re going to die. I won’t let you.” 

William let Ronald cradle him in a way, swaying to and fro as if to comfort him. He never wanted to pause a moment in time more than that single instance. 

Soon, however, the pair broke away and moved to sit down. All the while, Ronald kept a firm grasp of one of William’s hands. 

“I…I also wanted to apologize,” Ronald said, and William knit his brow. 

“Whatever for?”

“I’m not proud of what I did for money,” he said, and a dark glint came over his eyes, “and yet, I feel like I’ve talked about it as if I’m bragging. I don’t want you to get the impression that you were just like another along my assembly line—another bloody client—because you weren’t.” Ronald squeezed William’s cool hand tighter. 

“It concerns me that you think I would dare to criticize you,” William told him honestly. “I’ve imparted more cruelty in my past life than I’m comfortable sharing with you, even now, so I would be a hypocrite to judge you.” 

That certainly sparked Ronald’s curiosity. “I can’t imagine you being cruel. Strict, yes, but never anything more than that.”

“I know the difference,” William said rather sharply. “I would do anything to keep that evil in my life from your knowledge, but it wouldn’t be fair to you, I suppose, would it? I’d rather you heard it from my mouth instead of being mortified to see it first in my cinematic record. I want a chance to redeem myself, if only in one reaper’s eyes.” 

Ronald paused and waited to see if William was going to say anything further. It sounded to the blonde like he was about to tell a story, but perhaps he was only being presumptuous. 

“Another day,” William said when he saw Ronald’s expression. “I can’t tell you just yet. I’m not prepared to do so.”

“No worries,” Ronald said, though it burned him deeply as to what William could have possibly done that he considered so heinous. “There’s a part of my life that I haven’t shared with you either.” 

That did shock William. 

“Surprised?” Ronald chuckled, and William mentally cursed himself for being so uncharacteristically transparent. “No matter. I get it. Don’t misunderstand me; I really have told you most of the dirty and gritty stuff, but there’s that one thing that I’ve been keepin’ to myself.”

Then, a previous conversation they’d had returned to William’s memory, where Ronald had excused himself from needing to explain a certain detail further. That must have been this dark nugget of his life. 

“It’s alright,” William said. “Let’s not put pressure on one another to bring up such matters. Surely, we’re both changed men by this point of our afterlives. Let’s appreciate that we’ve had these years of opportunity to learn from past mistakes and are currently our best selves.” 

“That’s a beautiful thought, Will,” Ronald said, smiling warmly at the other. He ran his fingers along the smooth skin of the hand he’d been holding. He then gave a wide yawn. “I hope Grell will let me stay tonight. Suddenly, I feel like I’m made of stone and can’t move.”

He relaxed against William’s chest and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“I thought perhaps I would return your favor to me,” William murmured near him, and Ronald turned his head to glance up at him. 

“Really?” Ronald said, the thought apparently never having crossed his mind. As if to prove it, William gingerly grasped Ronald’s chin and brought him up to kiss him. The boy seemed to seriously consider the offer, but somehow, it made him feel uncomfortable. 

“How about—Could we wait just a bit?”

William’s soft smile relaxed. “Whatever you wish,” he said, and Ronald lay back down against his heart.

“Sorry,” Ronald said, smoothing a slight wrinkle in the taller man’s shirt. “I’m just not quite ready for that. I’m a little embarrassed—you see, I can get kinda loud sometimes.” He grinned in spite of himself, and William followed suit. 

“I suppose it is wise to wait,” he agreed. “Grell is likely on his way back by now, after all.” 

Ronald only nodded. He felt as if he could drift away then and there; he’d never felt so at ease around another person before. Yes, he was generally easygoing, but when he was around William, he felt entirely at peace. Smile still in place, he looked up again into William’s dark eyes and lifted a hand to cup his angular face. 

“Do you miss your specs?” Ronald asked, fingers running across the other’s cheekbone. 

“I still reach up to adjust them at times, though I’ve grown from apprehension of their absence to mere irritation. So, no. It’s quite freeing to be able to see without them.”

“You’re so bloody handsome,” Ronald groaned as if it truly hurt. “You were always handsome, but now I can actually see your eyes, and they’re lovely.” Ronald snorted.   
“Gods, I sound like a lovesick schoolboy, eh?”

Lovesick? The word caught William off-guard. Did Ronald truly feel that way, or was it only a casual addition to his joke? 

“I’m flattered,” William replied slowly. It was too soon to tell such things, he knew. 

Ronald had learned by then that when the man started replying with such short answers that he was growing tired. His human body lost energy much faster than Ronald’s did, even when he was trapped in Grell’s house all day. 

“Tired?” Ronald asked, and William sighed as he draped one arm across the boy’s back. 

“Slightly, yes,” William answered. A sickening sense of melancholy fell upon him. “I fear I’m going mad in here.”

“Feel cooped up? I wouldn’t blame you. Plus, all this red gives me a headache whenever I come here, so that can’t help.”

“I feel cooped up, yes. The red I’ve gotten used to, unfortunately, though it is difficult not even to be able to peer outside.” He cast a rueful scowl toward the thick, black curtains sealing the windows. 

“This house doesn’t really have a scenic view,” Ronald said in an attempt to make the situation lighter, “unless you like staring into the brick wall of the apartment building next door.”

“I wish that I could go out to feel the breeze and sun,” William continued, seeming to not having heard Ronald’s placation. “It grows so stale in here, even with the pleasure of your company. I cannot remain in here forever.” Ronald sat upright at the suddenness of William’s statement. 

“Will…”

“This is no way to live, Ronald,” the taller man said, his brow knit. “I don’t mean to cheapen all that you and Grell have sacrificed for my safety, though I wonder now how realistic it is for me to stay here.” He placed a hand to his head when he felt the distant throb of an approaching headache. 

Ronald only sat and stared at him. Despite William’s sincere words, Ronald did felt that the selflessness of his and Grell’s efforts was diminished suddenly. More than that, the blonde was terrified. He knew that if William left the house, no matter the means, he’d likely never see him again. Ronald hid his fear well, though, behind a rather false sense of betrayal. 

“So, what? You’re gonna turn yourself in?” Ronald challenged, surprising William with the bite in his tone. 

“That wasn’t my plan,” William said carefully; he could see that Ronald was growing upset. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen that anger directed toward him before, only toward his work or toward Grell. “It isn’t fair of me to have you and Grell continuing to lie for the sake of keeping my hiding covert. You cannot feign a relationship with him forever. That, and Cromwell isn’t as foolish as we all wish he was. He will discover soon enough that I’m no longer in the mortal realm, and you will be the first target they aim for.”

“You think I didn’t know that going into this mess?” Ronald said, standing from his seat and moving in front of William. “I have nothing to lose,” he continued, eyes flashing. “Nothing but you, and I’ll be damned if they take you away without a fight.”

“It’s not a question as to whether I believe you would fight to protect me,” William said, though the thought disturbed him. “I’m certain that you would. That doesn’t lessen the mental burden on each of us, however. We cannot live in hiding and fear forevermore, Ronald. I don’t wish to live out my final days in the confining walls of this house, and without ever seeing the sun again, or the site of my mother’s grave.”

“What’s your alternative?” Ronald snapped at him. “You go into the mortal realm and wait for your death to be served on a silver platter by the angels? Or maybe you’d prefer to be exterminated by the reapers here? Either way, it won’t be pretty!”

“I…I’m aware of that, Ronald,” William said with a tinge of regret. 

“That’s what you want?” Ronald asked after a pause, incredulous. “You’d rather die than be trapped here with me?”

“That’s not what I meant,” William said, standing so that he could look Ronald more squarely in the eye. 

“So what do you mean then?” Ronald asked, feeling a foreign sort of lump forming in his throat. William remained silent because he wasn’t sure of the answer, and Ronald stepped closer toward him to give a light shove at his chest. “Codger!”

William was shocked by the blonde’s abrupt anger, though he felt a fool for upsetting him at the same time. He knew what he said sounded selfish and callous, but instead of an answer for Ronald, he found himself needing to ask a question. 

“What do I mean to you, Ronald Knox?”

Ronald’s glare softened and melted into a surprised expression. “Don’t avoid my question,” he said, breaking his eyes away from the other’s. William came forward to tenderly take hold of Ronald’s wrists.

“I want to know how much of a reason I’d have to stay,” William said, and Ronald’s eyes grew to the size of the moon. 

“Don’t put this on me,” Ronald said, tears beginning to well in his eyes. “You have more here than me.” It was horrifying to the blonde to have someone put so much worth in him, and when he’d never even taken himself seriously.

William only gazed at Ronald, noticing some of the smaller details in his face that he hadn’t seen before. There were small worry lines in his brow as he frowned at him. Or just how long Ronald’s eyelashes were. There was also the way his eyebrows were so attractively arched and gentle. 

William knew it wasn’t fair of him to place such pressure onto Ronald, and yet, he understood that he couldn’t take back his words. 

“I love you,” Ronald said quietly, and he felt completely defeated. His tense arms drooped in William’s grip, and he let his head wilt so that he didn’t have to look at William.

The silence that followed was deafening for both men. 

William saw the tears that had been glistening in Ronald’s eyes drip toward the floor, and he felt an immense guilt. He’d forced that confession out of him. 

“I’m sorry,” William said, pulling Ronald close and holding him in an embrace. Ronald’s body slumped against him, and he didn’t utter a word. After a long minute, the boy wriggled free and headed toward the front door. 

“Are you leaving?” William dared to ask. He felt as if it wouldn’t be smart to let him leave without knowing that he wasn’t still angry with him, but he wondered if maybe he’d manipulated him enough for one evening. 

“Yeah,” Ronald said. He felt hurt that William hadn’t even acknowledged his confession, even though he hadn’t expected reciprocation. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door to find Grell standing there with grocery bags on either arm. 

Ronald’s idea to ask the redhead to stay the evening vanished from his head as he looked into Grell’s smirking cat eyes, and he silently brushed past him into the night.   
The flamboyant reaper entered his home to find that the air was thick with somber despondence. 

“What’s happened?” Grell asked as he walked toward the kitchen to drop off the bags of food. 

“Nothing,” William lied easily. He wanted to be alone if Ronald had left the house, so he disappeared into the bedroom. 

“Would you care for anything to eat?” he heard Grell call as he shut the door. He sat on the bed and let his head drop into his hands, not bothering to give his host an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah, emotional chapter.... And more drama to come. O.O


	18. Chapter 18

Three days passed before Ronald even thought to return to Grell’s home. The redhead tried speaking to him in private several times, not so much out of concern for the blonde’s relationship with William, but more so because he thought himself to be dying of curiosity over the matter. 

Ronald carried out his duties and did his best to stay clear of any trouble that could arise in the office. He even asked one evening if he could stay longer to help with any odd jobs, which was entirely out of his character. It was comforting to be able to drown his emotions in work, though, and forget what had happened in his recent history. 

He felt humiliated. 

He felt as if he saw William again anytime soon, he wouldn’t hesitate to strike him across the face. 

There wasn’t a lot of reasoning to Ronald’s anger, but it existed, and he was aware of it. He knew better than to try and force it to leave. Instead, he’d learned over time that it was better to let it die down with time. 

And so, Ronald had taken to replenishing the pots of coffee grounds in each of the break rooms one night, among other trivial tasks to ease his mind some. When the halls were nearly completely dark, Cromwell’s “elite force” could be heard tromping across the tile and off toward their missions in mortal London. 

Ronald stuck his head out of one doorway to get a glimpse of the burly men for a moment, all dressed in black armor with death scythes in hand. He wondered if they’d made any breakthroughs at all since their deployment a few weeks prior, if they were of any use at all to the Association. 

Ronald doubted it. 

No announcements had been made regarding progress in the war against the angels, which lead Ronald to believe either nothing had changed, or they had only received further bad news that Cromwell didn’t want being released to his underlings. 

As long as nothing came back to Ronald personally, the blonde wasn’t terribly concerned. At least they were safe in their realm. 

 

“William,” Grell called as he stood over the stove cooking an aromatic soup. His guest had been seated at the piano for the past few hours practicing on a new piece he’d only just acquired that day by the redhead’s kindness. “Dinner’s nearly ready. Would you be a dear and come help me?”

William rose from the piano, though his eyes remained glued to the ivory keys as if he were still playing in his mind. With a sigh, he turned toward the kitchen. 

“That smells wonderful,” he said dully as he entered the room. Grell beamed at him, though he was growing a touch annoyed on the inside. The man had been a walking storm cloud since whatever had happened with Ronald a few nights before. 

“Thank you, darling. It’s an old, old recipe I dug up. Now, could you grab some of those cute little bowls from the top shelf above the icebox?” He tossed his head in the direction of the aforementioned shelf as he continued to stir the murky broth. 

As he stared into his dish, he heard the gentle clatter of the bowls being removed from their hiding place. 

“Are you alright, Will?” Grell asked, and William quirked an eyebrow. 

“I am.”

“You’ve been awfully gloomy these past few days. A lady can only feign jollity for so long around a sourpuss, you know.”

“I apologize if my mood has disturbed you,” William said honestly, absently running his fingers along the floral pattern on the sides of the bowls. 

“Oh, don’t be so stuffy, dear. I wasn’t fishing for an apology.”

“I’m well aware of what you’re fishing for,” William harrumphed, eyebrows knitting in irritation. “I tell you, what transpired that evening is none of your concern.”

“Obviously, bottling it up hasn’t done anything for you,” Grell said knowingly, and William bristled as if an irksome brother had just spat in his eye. Grell spun around with one hand on his hip and an unamused expression written on his features. “I only want to try and help. This dour attitude of yours is starting to rub off on me. Give me those bowls.” He extended a hand, and William obeyed his order. He then proceeded to begin filling them. 

“Yes, Ronald and I had a bit of a spat.”

“An argument?” Grell asked with his back turned.

“Well, not entirely so. A disagreement, yes.”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to give me more to work with than that,” Grell huffed, roughly handing his companion his bowl of soup. He left for the dining room table and waited for William to follow him. 

“I simply tried to explain to him that I cannot foresee myself staying here forever.”

“Here as in my humble little abode?”

“Yes. I have grown to despise this life in hiding, to be quite blunt.”

Grell stopped to mull the thought over for a moment, and to try and understand why Ronald would be angry. 

“Ronnie probably translates that into meaning that you haven’t enjoyed your time with him,” Grell said. William nodded. 

“He expressed to me as much.”

“He did? Why dear, then he’s practically confessed to feelings for you! That goes so far beyond a mere kiss as you’ve shared before!” William bit his lip as a substitute for rolling his eyes. He hated that Grell treated his affection for the boy as some cheap romance novel. 

“He did confess his feelings,” William said, keen on ending Grell’s babbling. 

“Ah! And you expressed that the feeling is mutual, yes?”

The longer William paused, the more Grell’s grin shrunk. 

“Gods William…you didn’t, did you?”

“I didn’t,” William admitted, not even bothering to defend himself. He was ashamed of his behavior that night. 

“So, in one evening, you made him feel as if his company wasn’t enough to sate you in this living situation, as well as denying him the pleasure of knowing you feel just as strongly about him?” 

William silently ate his soup. 

“Horrid!” Grell screeched, dropping his spoon into the broth with a splash. “You ruthless bastard!”

“It wasn’t as dramatic as you’re building it to be!” William countered, locking glares with his companion across the table. 

“For being so smart a man as you are, you’re really rather senseless when it comes to matters of the heart, you know that?” Grell asked, then his tone shifted. “That had to have been quite a feat for Ronald, Will. He’s always been so flighty, not to mention how I’ve only ever known him to bed women before. That was very brave of him.”

“I feel the need to clarify that we’ve not ‘bedded’ one another,” William sighed, feeling defeated in the face of that humiliating conversation. “Also, I realize that it was brave of him, and I commend him for his—”

“Gods, you see? That’s part of your problem. You’re so rubbish at expressing yourself. Instead of saying ‘I commend him for this, that, and the other,’ you just might want to say that you were bloody delighted to know that he cares about you. You’re happy he’s fond of you, William.”

William thought to hiss out a snide retort, but he knew in a sense that Grell was correct. He knew he was poor at expressing what he truly felt, so he buried his feelings behind cold language and facial stoicism. He didn’t want that to be all Ronald saw of him. 

“I am. I am happy.”

Grell smiled. 

“That’s better, dearie. You need to tell him that.”

“I know that, though I haven’t much of a choice, have I? It is he who needs to make the choice to return here. I am but a sitting duck.”

“I can pull a few strings,” Grell said, his lips pulling back into a smirk. “I’m sure he’s just nervous. He’s trying with all his might to remove himself from you, because he knows he’d be falling in love with a dead man.” 

William tensed where he sat, shocked by Grell’s rather cruel candor. He looked to the redhead to find any indication that he’d been making fun at him by that remark, but he found only an objective gaze pointed toward him. It frightened him. 

Grell was being entirely serious, for perhaps the only time in his life. 

“It’s a pity you’re so damned charming,” Grell said, noticing how bitten William was. His light-hearted words were a poor concealer for the somber mood the room had taken. 

William felt a nagging sense of selfishness creep into his bones at that sobering thought, and Grell’s words haunted him for the rest of that evening. 

~He knows he’d be falling in love with a dead man.~ 

 

The next evening, Grell’s phone rang shortly after the redhead had returned home from his shift. William was cooking that night, so the flamboyant reaper had been taking a moment to give himself a brief manicure. 

“Hello,” he said, as he fiddled with a file. 

“Hey,” Ronald answered, and Grell perked up. 

“Darling! It’s been a few days since you’ve called!”

“Yeah sorry, love. I’ve been busy. I wanted to know if I could stop by this evening.”

Grell grinned against the receiver. “Why, of course you may! Dinner will be ready soon if you wish to join me.”

“Sounds great. I’ll leave in ten minutes.”

“Wonderful! Wear a heavier jacket this time, darling. The one you wore a few evenings ago was hardly appropriate for winter conditions. Can’t have you catching cold!”

“Alright, ‘sweetheart,’” Ronald snorted. “See you soon.”

William overheard parts of their conversation, and he felt his heart flutter for a moment. “He’s coming?” he asked simply, and Grell promptly gave an “uh-huh!”

Grell then twisted in his seat to peer over his shoulder at his chef. “I hope you tell Ronald what he deserves to hear tonight,” he said calmly, and without his usual trace of strained falsetto. William only gave him a slight nod of his head. 

He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribs, though, for he knew it was easier said than done. 

Hardly twenty minutes later, a brisk knock sounded at the door. Grell fluttered from his seat to answer it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he got an eyeful of the boy. He had donned a sharp navy blue ensemble with a white dress shirt poking from under the jacket, his hair was quaffed just so, and Grell didn’t miss the enticing scent of cologne radiating from him. 

“You look…” Grell trailed off, genuinely surprised, and he stepped aside to let the boy in. 

“Don’t look too bad yourself, for an old broad,” Ronald chuckled. He glanced around to see where William was, and he found him in the kitchen working over some meat searing in a pan. 

“Will’s cooking?” Ronald asked. 

“Yes, doesn’t it smell heavenly?” Grell asked, bumping his hip lightly against Ronald’s. Indeed, the blonde’s mouth was watering, but only partially from the smell of the food. He turned brusquely toward Grell as a need overtook him. 

“I hate to be a bother,” he began, but he couldn’t help the crooked smirk that lit his face, “but I think I’m gonna need to ask you to grab some champagne tonight; I want to celebrate our thirty-day anniversary.” 

Grell threw his head back in jovial laughter. “And a lovely thirty days it’s been, Ronnie, the happiest of my existence.”

“Likewise. But you see, I want a really specific champagne, the kind that takes about two hours to find. You don’t mind too terribly, do ya?”

“I think I know just what you’re looking for,” Grell said with a wink, lashing out to grab Ronald’s arm and give it a giddy squeeze. 

Ronald pulled him into a hug, surprising the latter for the second time that evening. “Thank you, Red,” he said near his ear. “You’re really too sweet to me.”

“I’ll have none of that. I’m just happy to be the middle ma—woman.”

With that, he nodded in William’s direction and proceeded to sit back down and continue his filing. Ronald turned to start toward the kitchen, and he realized that he felt unreasonably nervous all of a sudden. 

“Evenin’,” Ronald said quietly, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he approached William. The man turned his head toward the young reaper and only stared at him for a moment. Then, a true, sincere smile graced his stoic features. 

“You’re so handsome,” William said unabashedly. He set down a spoon he’d been using and faced Ronald fully so that he could draw him into a kiss without hesitation. Ronald melted against his tall frame in an instant, and he didn’t care if Grell was gawking at them behind his back or not. 

“I hope you haven’t any plans for after dinner,” Ronald said sarcastically as he ran his hands along William’s strong arms. “I want to spend a bit of time with you.”

“I think I could clear some time in my schedule,” William replied in good humor, then bending to place a brief kiss to Ronald’s cheek. He lowered his voice to just above a murmur. “I’m so glad you came,” he told him, wrapping his arms so that they met at the small of the blonde’s back. “I’ve felt guilty since you last left.”

“We can talk about that later,” Ronald said with a playful tint in his acid green eyes. “I’m starvin’.”

William smiled again. “Good. I’m nearly finished. I’ve prepared a traditional German meal.” Ronald helped him plate each dish and take it to the table, where Grell awaited them. They ate with light chatter, as if they hadn’t a care in the world, and soon the redhead was out the door to leave the pair alone for the next two hours. 

“I’m stuffed,” Ronald said as he leaned back into the davenport he’d flopped onto. “I don’t think I’ve eaten that much in weeks.”

“I take it you enjoyed it?” William asked, though he knew his food was delicious without a doubt. 

“Hell yes,” Ronald sighed, rubbing at his stomach. As a thought struck him, his smile faded. “I—uh, I think we should talk about the other night.” It was abrupt and took William slightly off guard, but he composed himself quickly. 

“Yes, I agree,” William breathed, clasping his hands over his lap. “I’ve regretted the way I worded my piece. I sounded entirely selfish.”

“Oh? Here I thought I was the one being selfish.” That was certainly news to William, and he raised a quizzical eyebrow. “It’s not my right to tell you what you should do with your life, Will. I just really hate the idea of you disappearing.”

William felt himself move nearer to Ronald so that he could rest one hand atop the boy’s. “I want you to know that you mean more to me than I could have dared to expect in return. Your company continues to be the joy of my days, and I cannot imagine my life without you now.” He stared deeply into Ronald’s eyes as he’d never been bold enough to do with anyone else in his life. He didn't want to give anyone the chance to see his own fear and insecurity buried deep in his irises.

“I want a relationship,” Ronald said when he indeed saw that vulnerability in William’s eyes. It gave him a need to reassure him that he would be steadfast.   
William’s eyes widened. 

“Truly?” he asked. He wished he could take that one word back, as if by his saying it, Ronald would change his mind. 

“Yes,” Ronald said, tilting his head to place a quick peck to William’s lips. “I want to prove to myself that I can commit.”

“I thought you weren’t keen on such pressure?” William asked, though he was mostly stalling from having to reply in that moment. His over-analytical nature was seizing him. 

“Well no, but after what I said the other night, all I could do was replay how I felt when I told you over and over again until it drove me half mad. I felt happy for the first time in ages—and it might be selfish again, but I thought that if I could really call you mine, then I could be even happier.”

William grasped Ronald’s face and drew him into a passionate kiss. The two remained locked in said passion for several long heartbeats, until Ronald pulled away with a sudden urgency. 

“What do you say?” he asked. He could feel his skin grow cold on his bones as he waited for an answer, and he waited longer than he wished he had to. William furrowed his brow as he pondered. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sure of his affection for Ronald, but rather, if it would be fair to him to agree to it. 

Grell’s words again rang in his ears, and he shuddered at their bitter memory. 

“I would be honored,” William said defiantly in the face of the redhead in his mind. He felt instantly liberated. 

Ronald laughed loudly, a laugh that released the breath he’d been holding, as well as all of the anxiety and unease he’d felt for the past several lonely evenings. 

“Thank the gods,” he exhaled, falling forward so that his head rested against William’s chest. He breathed in the man’s clean scent and practically purred against the fabric. “Thank you.”

William didn’t utter a word. He embraced the younger man instead, knowing that it would do a better job than his feeble words could provide. 

“I need to tell you something, though…”

“Please,” William said, then kissing the top of Ronald’s golden head. 

“In the past few nights, I’ve slept with two girls,” Ronald admitted, and none-too-proudly. “A-Are you disappointed?”

William knit his brow. 

“No,” he said carefully, though he was surprised to hear it. “Grell may be upset to hear that you’ve been unfaithful, however.”

Ronald chuckled and smacked the other’s shoulder. 

“I’m bein’ serious,” he said. “I needed to be sure that it didn’t feel more natural to me than being with you, that it didn’t make me happier. It didn’t, so then I knew I was making the right choice by confessing my love for you. Still, I feel like a ruddy pig for doing it, and I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize,” William told him, resting his chin atop Ronald’s head, then. “Should you do so beyond this conversation, though, I would be quite angry with you. I grew up during a time when fidelity was revered, after all.”

“Yeah, and now I’m officially your boyfriend,” Ronald stated obviously. He smiled. “I just wanted to hear it out loud.”

“It’s got a charming ring to it,” William said, drawing the blonde closer to his body. As an act of forgiveness, the raven-haired man began to kiss his companion again, and Ronald joined in delightedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic recently had its first birthday, so as a little celebration (for myself), I gave Ron and Will a fluffier chapter. In light of this one-year anniversary, I'd like to thank those who have followed this work since it was first published, as well as those who only just recently started reading it. As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated, for I am vain and like to be praised, haha! That being said, this work is over halfway through, and from this point on fluffiness is nigh nonexistent,so beware. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

They knew not how long they were tangled in each other to kiss, though it eventually progressed to where both had grown needier. 

“Will,” Ronald said in a pant, one hand cupping William’s face, the other teasing at his groin, “I want you.” William confirmed the shared sentiment silently through a fiery tint in his dark eyes. 

Just as nights before, Ronald melted down between William’s legs and proceeded to pleasure him shamelessly. Well, at first be began tenderly, as if he wanted to prove once again to William just how deeply he cared for him. Soon, however, both men fell into more carnal mirth. 

William carefully removed himself from between Ronald’s generous lips after a good amount of time had passed, but before he had the chance to reach his climax. Ronald peered up at him from where he knelt, and William thought him in that moment to look like the perfect little slave. 

“Fuck me,” Ronald said, his lips swollen and his eyes pleading. The blonde slowly rose to his feet and began stripping himself as he moved toward the makeshift couch-bed at the other end of the room. 

“Not there,” William said, his lust being clouded over for only a moment as his better judgment hit him. “That’s Grell’s bed. We can move to the bedroom, however.”

Ronald grinned. “Fine, okay.” He temporarily threw his shirt back over his shoulders and pinched William’s cheek as he walked past him. “You’re a thoughtful little houseguest.”

“I try to be,” William said as he followed Ronald into the darkness of the bedroom. 

For a few heartbeats, before their eyes could adjust, they could only see one another’s silhouettes. “You’ll need to go easy on me,” Ronald warned him in the shadows. William trailed his voice to the bed, where it appeared the boy was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“Pardon me, but have you ever been with another man in this way?” He knew of Ronald’s past to an extent, but that part was unclear to him. 

“…I have,” Ronald admitted slowly as he felt William’s weight gracefully rest on the bed next to him. “But it’s been so long.” He bit his tongue from saying more, though Ronald had begun to feel nervous. He tried to choke down the memories that he’d kept so skillfully concealed since his youth. 

“I’ll be gentle as if I were your first,” William promised, leaning toward Ronald and placing a line of soft kisses along his neck. He was rather proud of himself for the amount of restraint he was displaying, even though he was more than excited to experience Ronald in full. 

“I trust you,” Ronald said as he let himself relax into William’s kind treatment. He could feel the man’s cool hands massaging at his shoulders and neck, and he silently thanked him for it. He had a surprising amount of knots littering his slender body, and William seemed to have a system worked out to find them promptly. 

The blonde slowly lowered his stomach to the mattress, and William moved atop him to continue his thorough kneading. “So good…” Ronald groaned as his companion worked, feeling his fears dissolve into the fabric of the sheets beneath him. 

Ronald had closed his eyes in the dark room after some time, though they opened halfway when he felt William moving his hands toward his trousers. A touch of that anxiety seeped back from the threads of the sheets into Ronald’s body at the feel of the man carefully coaxing the garment from around his hips and down past his knees until he could pull them all the way off. 

Then, William dared to move onto Ronald’s boxers, though not before cupping the young man’s rear and giving it a squeeze of appreciation. Soon, however, Ronald’s underwear met his trousers on the floor, and William was left to gaze at the derriere he’d dreamed about so many evenings. It was just as smooth and round as he could have hoped for, and he gazed at him for a short while as the blonde’s nerves grew. 

“Are you ready?” William asked softly, and Ronald forced himself to nod. He knew he wasn’t, though. “This is going to be uncomfortable,” William said knowingly; he wasn’t going to sugarcoat anything. “I want you to tell me if the pain is unbearable.” He kissed at the nape of Ronald’s neck again as he reached for the bottle of lubricant he’d discovered Grell to have in his bedside table’s drawer. 

Once he made sure the stuff had coated his fingers, he nudged only one into Ronald. He could visibly see the boy tense in the dark, and he knew to move slowly as he could manage. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” Ronald lied, gritting his teeth as the digit worked into him. 

“You must relax,” William implored him, though it wasn’t encouraging that Ronald was struggling so with only such minimal penetration. The blonde tried to obey the command, but he felt like he was beginning to drown by how lightheaded he was becoming.

“You’re…rather tight,” William said, daring to insert another digit so that he could use the two to try and stretch the boy and make him more comfortable. 

“Ah!” Ronald exclaimed at the sensation, gripping the sheets. “Too fast, Will. Please.”

William furrowed his brow, though he did as he was told. He wondered if Ronald was already having regrets—or if he was trying to think of his lady friends instead to maintain his arousal. That gave William an idea, if but only a touch of jealousy as well. 

“Ronald, would you kindly move to your hands and knees?”

Ronald moved, shakily at first, to that position. William continued to work his fingers, though at the same time, he reached around the blonde’s waist to stroke his member. He’d not yet had the pleasure to touch Ronald in such a way, and he was delighted by the sigh that escaped the boy as he began stroking quicker. He also relaxed a touch. 

“Good,” William praised him, and it was then that he dared to add a third finger. Ronald tensed again for a short moment, though William was quick to hasten his hand at the other’s cock. Again, Ronald was able to ease into the experience. 

After some time, William deemed that Ronald was ready for the real thing, and he removed his fingers so that he could coat his own erection with the lubricant. “Are you ready?” he asked, and Ronald only gave a soft moan in reply. 

Taking it as confirmation, William lined himself up with the blonde’s rear. He felt his heart beating with anticipation; this was something he’d waited a very long time for, after all. He worked himself very slowly, and only the tip of his member, into Ronald, when the boy tensed yet again and gave a panicked balk. 

“Please, stop!” Ronald said, and he felt utterly foolish for doing so. William did just as he pleaded, though, and removed himself altogether. “I can’t,” Ronald breathed. He couldn’t even stand to look at William then, for he knew that the man had to be disappointed. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“You can,” William said calmly, watching as Ronald turned around and sat with his back against the headboard. “I must have rushed,” he continued, and he moved nearer to him. “We can take a short respite, if you wish, then continue in a minute or so.”

Ronald only shook his head and wrapped his arms around his chest as if to cover himself. “No, I can’t, Will. I don’t just mean right now. I mean I can’t do this tonight.” He shut his eyes. He felt embarrassed and ashamed of his behavior, but mostly he was dismayed by just how much sway his bad memories still had on him. 

William sat still for a few heartbeats, unsure of what to say. He’d never had someone stop him before, and he generally prided himself on his gentleness. “It’s alright,” the older man said, though he was indeed disappointed. 

“Gods, I’m so sorry,” Ronald murmured, kicking his way under the bedding so that he could hide himself from the situation—or attempt to. 

“Please, don’t be. Perhaps it was too soon.” They both knew it wasn’t, especially considering Ronald’s fruitful sexual history. 

“No, it’s not that,” Ronald said from beneath the sheets as he hid much like a child. With a sigh, he flung the sheets back where they belonged, and an expression of genuine disturbance met William. “Look, that one little part of myself that I didn't tell you about, it—it’s rather important.”

“I see,” William said tentatively. 

“I think it’s high time I told you,” Ronald continued, gesturing for his companion to join him at the head of the bed. William did just that, and the boy took hold of his pale white hand. 

“Just as I’ve said before, you needn’t say anything that you don’t—”

“Oh please, Will,” Ronald said, nearly crushing his hand in his grip, “just let me. I feel like a true ass after what I just did to you…and you were bein’ so nice to me.”

This time, William dared to give a self-deprecating little smile, and Ronald could faintly see it in the dark. “I’ve waited this long,” the raven-haired man said, “so surely I can stand to do so bit more.”

Ronald chuckled, though it sounded a bit forced. Whatever was clouding his mind was truly bothering him, and William’s curiosity was piqued once again. Despite it, William knew he would likely be having to act in a comforting role, one that he knew for a fact he wasn’t good at. Gradually he was learning, though, and he leaned in to place a reassuring kiss to Ronald’s flushed cheek. 

“Remember when I talked about my paper boy job?” Ronald asked directly, not wanting to skirt around the issue any longer.

“Yes.”

“Yeah, and remember that patron I mentioned who took me in when my sales were gettin’ poor?”

“I believe so.”

“Okay.” Ronald breathed and closed his eyes for a moment. “I was still pretty young—eleven or twelve. I might have told you teenager before, but I think that’s more like it. Anyway, this bloke would come to buy my papers at least once a week, and remember exactly what he looked like; he was a fat codger who had a thick white beard, but you could always tell he was smiling underneath it. He had really blue eyes that didn’t look real, as if they come off some doll or demon or something like that.”

William could feel Ronald shudder next to him, and he gingerly wrapped an arm over the young reaper’s shoulders. 

“Well, one day, when he saw how few coins I had in my little box, he asked me if I’d be interested in a better job. Of course I said yes. Mum was gettin’ thin, and I knew that any extra I could make would go toward better food for her. That, and she fell ill often in those days. Medicine always seemed like a luxury we couldn’t afford but really needed. 

“Even though this man always struck me as a shady sort o’ character, I agreed to try out this new job. One evenin’ after my shift, he led me to his townhouse, which was massive compared to our room in the tenant house, of course. I remember feeling so giddy knowing that he could pay me as much as he wanted by all of the nice things he had in that house. You know, and then he proceeded to have me suck his cock.”

William’s mouth fell open only slightly. 

“When you were so young?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yeah. I knew what sex was, but the closest I ever got to experiencing it before then was seeing the stray mutts rutting in the alleys. He told me just how much he was going to pay me before telling me that I’d only have to play a little game for it—and keep it a secret. It was a fine stack of pound notes, Will. I was no idiot. I couldn’t say no, and all I had to do was ‘make the milk come out.’”

“Good heavens,” William barely dared to whisper. “For how long did that go on?”

“Weeks, if not months,” Ronald said, his brow knit so far that one could have planted seeds in his worry lines. “I was old enough to know better than to tell my mum what I was doing for all that money, but of course she was shocked when I brought it home the first few times. After the first few payments, she stopped drilling me for answers, however, and we ate like kings. My mum, bein’ the generous type, would cook for the entire building when we had the means. We were like the Savior himself for a time, cooking beef and pork and duck and goose. And my mum gave me the credit.”

“Did your neighbors ever wonder where you were working?” William asked, and Ronald nodded in the dark. 

“Yes. A few of the other younger lads would come up to me to ask, and I’d worked it out for myself to say that I’d taken up a private apprenticeship. I’d even grown proud of me-self for a short while. I liked the credit I was being given, and even though the old man I worked for didn’t take a bath often enough for me to ever enjoy the ‘work’ he made me do, I grew to hate it less and less.” Ronald bit his tongue to try and stop himself from remembering the taste, but it always seemed to work its way back into his memory. He cringed again. 

“One day, though, he stuck his cock in me for the first time, saying that our game alone wasn’t making him happy anymore. I cried and I bled, but he didn’t stop. He only kept on, even when I begged him and said he could pay me less if I only chose to suck him off. He wouldn’t have it though, and it was then that I discovered that he also had a fetish for erotic abuse. He’d spank me, though it grew….it grew so harsh. I remember having bruises the next morning. I also remember how he’d practically doubled the size of my pay.”

“Ronald…”

The blonde turned his head toward the other man and offered a sad smile. “Too much for you?” he asked. 

“I simply can’t imagine a child going through such a thing,” William said, feeling angry at the situation. 

“Hey—some kids have to do it for free, you know, and to their own family. In that sense, I consider myself lucky. The later on it got, though, the more and more bold he’d get with me. I’d threaten that I’d never come back when he grew especially cruel, and he’d counter-threaten me by saying he’d send the tenant house up in smoke. I wasn’t even sure he knew where I lived, but I was sure that he was insane enough go through with something like that. It became a battle for my family and friends, it seemed, but he started paying me less and less because I wasn’t being as obedient as before, or some shit. That’s what I thought, I guess. One day when I arrived, though, there was another boy even younger than me already there. He’d found a new plaything, and he never called on me again. 

“At first, I was truly and sincerely relieved to be away from that blighter’s control, but I could feel bit by bit that my house wasn’t too pleased with me. We eventually fell back into our previous squalor, and I felt like it was all my fault.”

He let his head fall against William’s sturdy shoulder and reminded himself just how lucky he was to have learned to appreciate what a kind and understanding man he was. “Forgive me for sayin’ so, but when I felt your cock up against my bum like that, I remembered the pain and fear from those days. Even at the molly house, I never let my customers touch me like that. It was a blowie or nothing. That was as much as I could take.”

William was horrified, and suddenly, much of his own childhood didn’t seem so bad in comparison. He knew that his and Ronald’s walks of life were entirely different and impossible to compare, but he still felt disgusted by how much the blonde reaper had gone through. 

“No child should be put through such atrocity,” was all William could find in himself to say. The farthest thing from his mind in that moment was how he wished he could have fucked Ronald senseless. 

“You went through atrocity yourself,” Ronald reminded him, glancing sidelong so that William could see the glint of his eyes against the dim moonlight. “I just…had really thought I was ready. I know you were, and I wanted to be willing to prove just how far I’m willing to go for you.”

“Don’t concern yourself with needing to please me,” William told the boy sternly, and Ronald was reminded of the man’s office voice for a moment. “I shouldn’t want to hasten something that takes time, and will likely take more than usual in your predicament. I want to savor my time with you, which doesn’t and shouldn’t necessarily mean having sex.” A whim took him and he cupped Ronald’s face to draw him into a kiss. 

“I love you,” Ronald gasped between breaths, which only served to spur William on further. Lovingly, though bearing in mind Ronald’s newly-confessed apprehension, the older man dared to coax the other onto his back so that he could loom atop him to continue their kissing. 

Ronald somehow felt secure under William’s body. He was warm and his skin was soft, though by no fault of his own, his arousal came back to life after a few minutes and began to prod at Ronald’s upper thigh. 

When he realized it, William drew away. “I apologize.”

“No way,” Ronald said with a grin, reaching down boldly to grip William’s erection. “Could I maybe finish what I started earlier?”

In reply, William slowly moved his hips against Ronald’s eager hand. The blonde started stroking him fervently and bit his lip as he heard the other sigh. The more Ronald continued, the more he felt like he was redeeming the evening. 

He paused after another few minutes and gave a shove on William’s chest so that he was no longer on top of him. The dark-haired man rolled onto his back, and Ronald found that familiar place down between his legs, where his clever tongue resumed the work that his hand had been performing. 

William, though he closed his eyes in the first few heartbeats, kept his eyes trained on the younger man shrouded in shadow. He looked like a vision with blonde hair, and William allowed himself the smallest grin at that thought. He was like an angel, and not the violent and heartless type. 

“So beautiful,” William barely whispered, and his hands travelled to meet with Ronald’s feathery soft hair, guiding him gently. Ronald peered up at William as he heard him speak, and his eyes smiled back. 

The younger released William for a moment to smile more broadly, and then he ran his tongue along the underside of his member. He was very near his release. 

Ronald then went straight back in, using his hand in tandem with his tongue and lips so that William couldn’t help the slight thrust of his hips upward at the sensation. He couldn’t deny that the blonde was talented. 

“Ronald, I—”

William tried to warn his companion of his climax, though it took even him by surprise as he began to release into Ronald’s warm mouth. Unlike previous evenings, Ronald drew away after a second so that the other man’s essence spurted across his face. Once it was all said and done with, Ronald crawled up William’s body to sit on his stomach and lean down to kiss him fiercely, despite that he was dripping in cum. 

When they broke away, Ronald made sure to nuzzle his cheek against William’s, just to be certain that he smeared some of the gooey substance on him. William tried to turn his head away in protest, though it was a feeble attempt. 

“Honestly,” he huffed as he brought a hand up to wipe it from his skin. Ronald laughed out loud as he did, and William thought it to be music. The anxiety and tension he’d heard in him earlier seemed to have drained from his voice. 

“Oh please, Will. That little drop? Look what you did to me!” He laughed again, and William joined in with a quiet, rumbling chuckle. 

“That was your own decision,” he reminded him. “It looked to me as if you wanted to make a mess of yourself.”

“No, I wanted you to make a mess of me,” Ronald corrected, leaning forward again so that their noses almost touched. He teased William with a feather-light kiss. “Could I make one of you next?”

William narrowed his eyes as if he were weighing his options, though he was pleased at Ronald’s subtle request. “I suppose if you must,” he said in a sigh, though Ronald knew better. 

As a sort of payback, William shoved Ronald from atop him and pinned him to the mattress. Ronald’s eyes flew wide with delight; he wasn’t used to that sort of treatment from the women he slept with. He let his eyes wander from William’s for a second, if but only to admire the way the moonlight danced across the other’s defined muscles. The blonde could only imagine what he looked like before he’d been forcibly cooped up for months. 

Ronald felt himself melt a bit into the sheets. “Gods, you’re bloody gorgeous,” he husked. William took the compliment with grace, and he thanked Ronald by using his thin lips to envelope his cock. 

Ronald watched as William worked him into a state of arousal, entranced all the while. He couldn’t help the images of the man scolding his employees all the while he performed his elicit task; it seemed those lips were good for more than just admonishment. 

The thought sent pleasurable shudders along the blonde’s spine as he relaxed into the treatment he was being given. He’d never let a man give him oral sex before; William was his very first in that sense. Ronald couldn’t imagine a more appropriate way to christen their relationship, and he knew that by letting the other man do this for him, he’d be more willing to let him go all the way in the future. 

It was a matter of learning to trust men fully, Ronald knew. 

But gods did William know what he was doing. He was obviously well-versed in the art. It was as if he was learning as he sucked just where and what made Ronald writhe the most. For an instant, the man’s tongue flitted across the slit in the head of Ronald’s member, and he involuntarily moaned aloud. “Fuck yes, Mr. Spears!”

Ronald was enjoying himself far too much to be embarrassed by his rather loud outburst. William, however, found himself unable to continue for a moment as soft laughter overtook him. He substituted with his hand for a minute, and Ronald calmed down a bit. 

“Is that how you see me?” William asked, thoroughly amused. “As your supervisor yet?”

Ronald, whose face was flushed a deep lustful red in the darkness, nodded. He wiggled his hips so that his arousal bobbed near William’s mouth, an obvious hint that he wanted the man to keep at it. 

William smirked before sensually placing his lips around Ronald’s hard length again. In the younger man’s excitement, though, it didn’t take him much longer to reach his orgasm. He bucked his hips against William, who eventually had to hold him down with his hands placed firmly to either side of his pelvis. 

William took the boy’s rowdiness in stride, pleasuring him to the best of his ability until he was certain he was finished. He swallowed every drop like a dutiful and practiced lover before even thinking to release his softening flesh from his mouth. 

He sat up on his haunches to admire Ronald from above. He was breathing heavily, his slender but toned chest heaving up and down rhythmically. His eyes were closed, and his brow was furrowed, and his hands rested against the sheets limply in the spots where only a minute ago they’d been gripping as if his life had depended on it.   
He was the embodiment of perfection in William’s eyes, and his very vocal climax had been music. William allowed himself a touch of pride. He knew that was real emotion from Ronald, and he wondered just how many of his previous lovers could make him squirm so. 

“That was so great, love,” Ronald said after a moment, then pausing when he realized what he said. He turned his head to peer over at William, who was by then lying on his side and watching him. “Do…do you mind if I call you that?”

“You can call me whatever you please,” William said, a subtle smile ever-present on his harsh and angular features. Ronald grinned back, and he moved to kiss his partner, but the latter tilted his head away from him. 

“I suggest you wash up,” William said, reminding Ronald of the mess that had been drying on his face. 

“Only if you come bathe with me,” Ronald retorted, sneaking a kiss to William’s cheek despite his previous attempt to dodge him. 

“Very well.”

He let Ronald lead him by the hand into Grell’s bathroom, where he proceeded to begin drawing a warm bath for the both of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Ronald awakened the next morning to his phone vibrating incessantly near his head. He grumbled to himself as he reached forward to peer at the caller ID, though his eyes flew wide when he realized that it was from the office; he was late for work. 

“H-Hello,” he said drowsily. 

“Good morning, Mr. Knox,” a pleasant female voice met him. “You have been marked as being tardy for work, and as it has passed the standard three-hour waiting period, I’m required to call to make sure you plan to come in at all today. Are you ill?”

“No,” Ronald said, running a hand through his tangled golden hair. “I just overslept.”

“I see. I’ll notify your superiors. Please do try and get here as soon as you’re able.” Without a word more, she hung up. Ronald flung the covers from over his body, though he was careful not to disturb William, who was still fast asleep next to him. 

Ronald stared at him for a moment and smiled. They’d had such a wonderful night, and he wished he could have been there to greet the man when he awakened. “My boyfriend,” Ronald whispered to himself, still tickled by how it tasted on his tongue. 

Reluctantly, Ronald forced himself out of the warmth of the bed and to his feet so that he could change into his uniform. With a smirk, he decided to dig out a pair of William’s undergarments and wear them. He wondered if the raven-haired man would notice the missing pair, being as observant as he was. 

That thought would be enough to keep Ronald awake during work that day. 

He quietly made into the living area, where he half expected Grell to still be dozing, though he was already gone. Something about Grell’s absence made Ronald even more inclined to stay with William, though he wasn’t particularly keen on the idea of having another meeting with Cromwell over his lateness. 

 

He arrived at the office to the now mundane milling about that reapers did in the halls. No one had a sense of purpose any longer, it seemed, and for good reason. They knew their work didn’t mean anything, and that their souls weren’t any closer to liberation because of how many documents they were able to stamp in a day. 

It was an even more depressing aura than the place had before this war broke out. Hell, Ronald didn’t even want to call it that anymore. The reapers were hiding. This “war” was entirely one-sided; it would be like a genocide if they dared to leave their safe zone. 

“Morning,” Ronald greeted several reapers who nodded at him dully in the hall as he walked toward his cubicle. The blonde noted a poster hung in vibrant colors as he continued along his way, but he didn’t think to stop and have a look at it. 

Then, he noted another presumably identical one hung only a few meters away. He did stop to have a glance at that one. “Reapers Wanted,” read the first line in bold print. “Do you want to help aid in the progress of our kind in the battle against angels? Do you consider yourself an especially skilled combatant? You’re invited to apply for a position on an elite force to travel to the mortal realm and carry out studies that could prove vital to furthering efforts to end conflict with the angels and resume normality.” 

Without a second thought, Ronald ripped the poster from off the wall and turned on his heel to walk in the exact opposite direction of his cubicle. Toward the managerial sect. 

His breathing was heavy as he rounded a corner, feeling that yet again, something was terribly amiss. Why would Cromwell even think to set out such advertisement when only a short while before, he’d denied the desperate plea from Ronald to join the force? Either he felt Ronald wasn’t cut out for such a job, or something terribly wrong had happened to his own “elite” force. 

Ronald believed it was the latter. 

His body moved automatically as he breezed past the complaints of Cromwell’s secretary and went straight into his office.

He found the spindly reaper seated at his desk, staring down his spectacles at some fine print document. When Ronald burst in, his thick eyebrows shot up in surprise and he turned toward his uninvited guest. 

“Knox,” he said, lowering the papers slightly. “I don’t recall us having a meetin—”

“What’s this about?” Ronald asked impatiently, setting the poster on his desk. 

Cromwell paused and locked eyes with Ronald. He knew that Ronald sensed something was wrong. “We’re in need of recruits with enough courage to—”

“Cut the shit,” Ronald spat, taking his boss aback. “I can read what the poster says. I want to know why.”

“That is confidential,” Cromwell stated, and Ronald bit his lip. “Do you wish to apply?”

“Not if it’s a suicide mission,” Ronald said instantly. “Something happened to your men, didn’t it? They were all killed, and in desperation, you’ll take any dumbass willing to go out and be your guinea pig, right?”

“Knox, get out,” Cromwell said. He was beginning to seethe, and Ronald knew at that point that he’d really struck a nerve. 

“I’m right, aren’t I? Don’t you think I’m entitled to know, as one of your employees? Before I even consider applying for this, I’d need to know what happened to those men whom you considered the best of the best.”

“I do not owe someone so disrespectful as you the time of day, Mr. Knox,” Cromwell attempted to say calmly. “How can you presume that something has happened to my force at all? Perhaps their efforts have been so successful that I wish to broaden our numbers in the mortal realm.”

“I don’t believe that,” Ronald replied, shaking his head. “You’re a bloody liar.”

“Get out now, Knox, or I’ll have security come to fetch you,” Cromwell warned. His eyes were narrowed like a reptile’s under his glasses, and he looked like if he was to say another word, his forked tongue would slip out. 

Ronald only saw a snake sitting before him. 

“Your men deserve to know what’s going on,” Ronald said as he turned to leave. He slammed the door as if to punctuate his sentence, though as soon as he was outside of that office, he regretted acting so rashly. 

He knew there were better ways to push Cromwell’s buttons than to blindly accuse him. Angry as he was, there was no way the slithering reaper would admit to anything if he whined at him like a child. 

Ronald cursed himself mentally as he stormed toward his cubicle to get to his work. 

 

By the end of the day, Ronald had asked around to gather more information about the posters, but just as he should have expected, no one else knew anything either. Except one fellow who’d piped up as Ronald had been talking to someone else. 

The blonde didn’t know him personally—he thought the man may have been typically a night shift reaper—but he had massive glasses on a tiny nose, and wiry brown hair that stuck up in every direction. After Ronald introduced himself, the man stated that his name was Albert Firth. 

“I was here late one night,” he told Ronald in a whisper once they were relatively alone. “I saw the troop leave two nights ago. Usually, they come back in the morning around seven, and I’ve been getting here early enough to see them return from the human realm. Yesterday morning, though, I never saw them, and I was here plenty early.”

“Do you think they’re dead?” Ronald asked, feeling on edge. 

“I can’t say,” Albert replied. “All I know is that the big fellows usually tell us about deaths so that we can properly mourn them. Mr. Cromwell hasn’t said a word about it, which leads me to believe something else.”

“What?” Ronald asked impatiently. 

“I say they were taken hostage,” the twitchy little man sputtered. “It probably didn’t do the angels any good to be killing us all the time, not when we can just hide away like this. They needed live bait, little information rats.”

“Gods, you think so?” Ronald said; he was suddenly especially grateful that William was safe at Grell’s home. 

“I feel it in my gut,” he said, then he abruptly turned and started away from Ronald, his bulbous head swiveling nervously to and fro to see if anyone had seen them talking. The younger reaper stood watching him for a few moments. 

He wasn’t sure he could rely on someone who appeared so unstable, but it somehow made sense to Ronald. No matter how shifty Cromwell could be, he was very consistent in honoring their dead. That was a point that Ronald hadn’t considered. 

With the ominous idea floating about in his skull, Ronald clocked out. He wanted to share the info with his companions. 

 

“Frothing Firth?” Grell said, interrupting Ronald was he was trying to explain what he heard. 

“Wha?”

“That’s what they call him, if we mean the same chap. Frothing because he looks like he could be rabid at times. I’m not sure we can trust him.” 

“The pot calls the kettle black,” William said quietly, raising an eyebrow at Grell, who wrinkled his nose in denial. 

“He’s a different kind of insane than me, darling,” Grell insisted. “He’s the stupid kind.”

“No matter,” Ronald said in an attempt to steer the conversation back. “I think it’s something we should keep in the back of our heads.”

“You talk like we’re still a part of the action,” Grell yawned as he sunk deeper into his chair. “Why concern ourselves with this tripe? I’m perfectly content to sit here and let those stuffed shirt shits take care of us.”

“That’s a horrid attitude,” William said in obvious disapproval.

“As far as I see it, I’m on an extended vacation. Haven’t we all deserved it?” As if to emphasize his point, Grell heaved a comfortable sigh. Still, no one answered his question. The conversation ended there. 

“You look a little pale today, Will,” Ronald commented, and William looked up at him. 

“I woke up feeling just a bit ill,” he told him. “It ought to be cleared up with a good night’s rest.”

“I don’t want you getting sick,” Ronald said with a gentle smile. 

“I’ll try my best,” William said in reply, though he did a poor job of keeping his word. 

When Ronald returned the next evening, William had grown congested. 

“I’m making soup for the poor dear,” Grell told Ronald, who was frowning. 

“Do you think perhaps it’s this stale air?” Ronald asked as he stood over William, who was resting on the davenport. 

“I can’t say,” William said, peering up at the blonde. “I’m having some difficulty sleeping with my sinuses in such a state, however. It’s a touch irritating.”

“Might be dust,” Ronald said. “Grell keeps all these damn knick-knacks, and they practically collect dust as if it were a commodity.”

“I make sure to dust them,” William informed him, dabbing at his nose with a handkerchief. “It’s but a cold, my sweet,” he continued in a quieter voice so that Grell couldn’t hear him from the kitchen. “You needn’t worry yourself.”

Ronald smiled and knelt next to him. He took up one of the man’s hands and kissed it. “Yeah, but it feels kinda nice to have someone to fret over.” He then leaned in to place a kiss to the dark-haired man’s cheek. William chuckled softly. 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Ronald asked next to William’s ear, nuzzling against his cheek. “I missed you last night.”

“You’re welcome to, if Grell approves of it,” William said, ever the cordial houseguest. “I’d appreciate your company.”

“Maybe I could treat you,” Ronald murmured, daring to bite the other’s earlobe lightly. 

“When I’m ill?” William asked skeptically. “Surely not.”

“Dr. Knox knows just the cure,” Ronald said, and William sniffed in laughter. “Would you like to schedule an appointment?”

“I’m afraid I’ll have a terribly busy evening of keeping my clothes on, thank you.” 

“You’re no fun, love,” Ronald said a bit louder, removing himself from next to the other’s face so that he could scowl at him. He’d learned to appreciate William’s dry humor, though, so he was hardly upset. It was a side of him he had no idea existed, and it was delightful when he came around. 

“Soup’s on, dearies!” Grell called, lifting a hefty pot of beef and barley soup toward the dining table, which was set with its usual three bowls. “I hope it’s not too salty. I fear I may have gone a bit overboard.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Ronald said as he helped William from the couch, even though he hardly needed it. The pair sat next to each other at the table, across from Grell. “Oh—would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?”

“Yes, of course! I hate to think of poor, sickly William all alone in that big bed.”

The three ate their dinner and chatted pleasantly until the moon of the reaper realm had risen high in the night sky.


	21. Chapter 21

Ronald found himself curiously taken with the posters in the hallway over the next two days. They seemed to beckon him toward them to look over their charming bright colors and read their text. 

And just like that, Ronald wondered if he ought to go and apply. He wondered if Cromwell would even accept an application from him after his behavior the other day. Ronald again cursed himself for potentially ruining his chances. 

Curiosity was driving him mad, and he was tired of acting as nothing more than a useless sitting duck. He also felt a sense of duty to protect William and find any way possible to help him return to his reaper state. There was no telling if his soul could be protected as it was, and Ronald didn’t even dare to think about what would happen to William if he should pass away just then. Where would his soul end up? 

Ronald shuddered. 

Yes, he wanted to join the force. That evening, after he’d finished his daily tasks, he went to Cromwell’s secretary, who gave him an application sheet rather hesitantly. She knew her overseer wouldn’t approve. 

Ronald stared at the paper all the while he walked to Grell’s sanguine home. 

“No,” William said quickly after Ronald explained his new desire. The man was lying on Grell’s davenport with a blanket draped over his slender form. It seemed he’d developed a rather racking cough. 

“Will, I think I need to,” Ronald argued as Grell quietly watched from the loveseat he was perched in. 

“You don’t need to do a blessed thing,” William said with surprising sharpness. “As your…” He shot a brief glance at Grell to see how closely he was listening, then continued regardless. “…as your lover, I demand you throw that paper away.”

Both reapers’ eyes widened as William spoke. Grell so badly wanted to grin, because he’d been right all along that they’d grown somewhat intimate, but he knew it wasn’t the best time to express his glee. 

Ronald on the other hand, looked frustrated. 

“I feel like a right worthless sod stewing here. What if the angels wanted me for something? Remember how they’d thought to attack me in the alley that day you were injured? They wanted me, and perhaps I can use that to everyone’s advantage.”

William bristled. “Or perhaps their choosing you—” He broke into a raucous cough that lasted a few moments, then continued. “Perhaps their choosing you was only happenstance!”

“How did they know my name, then?” Ronald asked challengingly. 

“I’ve no clue. I do know, however, that your foolishness could very well get you killed! You’re only one reaper, Ronald Knox, so don’t live in a fantasy where you believe you can be a hero!”

Ronald’s face was red with anger by then, and he stood up and left without another word that night. 

 

The next day, when Ronald visited, he didn’t even bring the subject up. After William prepared dinner, the three men talked of everything under the sun except the application form as they ate. 

“So kind of you to cook for us, even when you’re the sickly one,” Grell grinned, growing bored of the tension in the room. William had prepared a scrumptious chicken dish he claimed to have learned ages ago, and Ronald helped himself to three plates of the cuisine. 

“I’m gonna be fat if I eat here every night,” Ronald chucked before polishing off his glass of water. 

“Do you like chubby boys, William?” Grell teased, and the man in question only raised a damning eyebrow. Just as the night before, a bout of coughing halted his intensity and reduced him to a frail-seeming shell. 

“Are you okay?” Ronald asked in concern, placing a hand to William’s back as he quieted again. 

“Y-Yes,” William assured him. 

“You’ve been sick for quite a few days now,” Ronald kept on. “I’m starting to get worried about you.”

“And I can’t understand what you could have possibly gotten sick from!” Grell huffed. “I pride myself on a clean household.”

“I’m feeling better today as compared to yesterday,” William insisted. “That must have been the peak of my illness.”

“I hope for your sake that’s true,” Ronald said, rubbing soothing circles around William’s back. “We don’t have access to human medicine up here.”

There was a grave pause of silence as the realization fell upon all three of them. 

“I’ll make some herbal tea again tonight to clear those sinuses of yours, darling,” Grell said with a cheery smile. 

“Thank you,” William said as he shakily raised a forkful of food to his lips. 

“I’ll also wash your sheets tonight,” Grell continued, not wanting his reputation as a dutiful hostess to be soiled by William’s sickness growing worse. 

“You needn’t make a grand fuss over it,” William told him, sniffling into a handkerchief. “Clean sheets or no, a good night’s rest will be beneficial.”

“Can I stay again tonight?” Ronald asked, looking toward Grell. 

“You can stay any time you like,” Grell answered, though William grimaced slightly. 

“I’m not sure it would be wise. My coughing will surely keep you awake.”

“I could sleep in an earthquake, Will. I don’t think a little coughing will disturb me.” Ronald leaned toward him to place a light kiss to the other’s cheek. William again peered toward Grell, more than unused to displaying affection, let alone around anyone other than his partner. 

Ronald saw that he was uncomfortable, and he backed away. 

“Whatever you wish,” William said quietly, finishing his glass of water. “I think I’ll retire soon, though.”

“Okay,” Ronald said, and William rose to his feet to begin hauling dishes toward the kitchen sink. 

“You’ll let me wash up!” Grell said, trailing after him like a fussy housewife. 

Ronald’s eyes darted absently across the table at the empty dishes, and they landed randomly on William’s neatly-folded handkerchief. He admired its details: the delicate lace around the edges and a hint of red peeking out from beneath one fold that appeared to be an embroidered monogram, perhaps. 

It looked rather feminine, though, the blonde decided. 

Before his eyes could linger elsewhere, the handkerchief was snatched back up by William as he returned to the table. The two locked eyes for a moment, William seeming to search Ronald’s expression for something, and Ronald unable to see through the other’s stoicism. 

“I actually have plans tonight, dears,” Grell announced a moment later as he waltzed back into the room. “I may not be back for quite some time.”

“What about those dishes,” Ronald said, mostly in jest, and Grell pulled a face. 

“I’ll take care of them when I get back, unless you want to try at being a gentleman, Ronnie.” Ronald held Grell’s gaze for a few moments as they playfully challenged one another. He broke away shortly after, though, and smirked.

“I suppose I can’t laze about here all the time,” he sighed, rocking so that he could build enough momentum to stand again. “Gods, I’m full… So what plans do you have tonight, Red?”

“A date,” Grell grinned toothily. 

“A date?” Ronald repeated, crossing his arms. “What if someone from our division sees ya? Everyone knows we’re ‘dating.’”

“Is it really so unbelievable that I could be unfaithful?” Grell said as if the answer were obvious, and Ronald only shrugged in reply, seeming to accept that excuse. “I’ll likely be back by morning,” Grell said flippantly as he disappeared into his bedroom to pick out an especially alluring outfit. 

“Looks like we’ll have this place to ourselves,” Ronald smiled at his partner, who looked at him through tired eyes. 

“Indeed. I only wish I could stay awake longer to spend it with you,” William said, closing his eyes for a few heartbeats. 

“You want to head to bed now, then?” Ronald said, offering a hand to William, who’d sat back down at the table out of dizziness. 

“I think I just may.” He took Ronald’s hand and rose to his feet again, though he wobbled for a moment. 

After Grell had gone, dripping in jewels and makeup, Ronald took on the task of cleaning the kitchen top to bottom after he helped put William to bed. He was unused to seeing the man so weak, even more so than when he’d become mortal. 

Ronald then hopped in the shower quickly and hopped into the bed completely nude. He really needed to bring some spare sets of clothes there sometime. 

“Will?” he whispered to test if the man was asleep yet. 

“Yes?” William said aloud, and in a clear enough voice that Ronald could guess he hadn’t yet begun to drift off. 

“You’re still awake?” Ronald asked, slipping in beside him to the plush bed. 

“I’ve a slight headache,” William admitted, sighing. Ronald turned over to face the man, who was staring toward the ceiling. The blonde ran one hand soothingly along William’s right arm. 

“Can I get you anything? Grell left in such a hurry that it looks like he forgot about your tea.”

“I’m glad he can take an evening for himself. I may not express it often enough, though he’s been a marvelous host.” William shifted in the bed with an uncomfortable grunt. 

“He knows how much you appreciate him,” Ronald said. “He’s just happy you’re safe here, like me.” Ronald inched further so that he could plant a peck to the other’s cheekbone. 

“My sweet,” William murmured, though he remained unmoving on his back. “I would like that cup of tea, if you’re willing.”

Instantly, Ronald was on his feet and out the door. 

William watched his shadow disappear with a furrowed brow. He knew he should tell the boy the secret he was hiding. It wasn’t very fair to him after all he’d done to help him out. Again, William gave a sigh. 

A short while later, Ronald reentered the room with a small tray of tea and light snacks. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like a biscuit with your tea or not,” he said with a loving smile, taking William’s left arm to help raise him to a seated position. The man coughed for a moment as he was lifted, though he made certain to turn his face away from Ronald as he did so. 

“I’m sorry,” he said between bouts, and Ronald’s smile gradually disappeared. 

“You okay?” Ronald asked lamely, though William was too busy coughing to reply. He quickly poured a cup of tea for his lover and held it out to him. “Drink this,” he bid him, and William obeyed, his head still slightly turned away. 

“Thank you,” he managed as he lifted the cup to his lips and took in the hot liquid. It squelched his fit for but a heartbeat before it came back in full stride, causing his teacup to jostle and spill a bit onto his lap. He jolted, and Ronald gasped. He snatched the cup away in a hurry.

“I’ll get a cool rag!” Ronald said as he dashed into the washroom. He came back and plopped the wet thing onto the stain on the comforter, just over William’s groin. “Did it burn you, Will?”

“Only a bit,” William said, picking up the rag and moving it under the comforter. “I hope the stain will come out easily.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ronald said, certain that Grell wouldn’t mind. “I can take care of it.” William looked up so that he could see that beautiful optimism glinting in Ronald’s green eyes. It never seemed to waver. 

There were so many things he wanted to tell the blonde just then, but only one thing came to mind. 

“I love you,” he said without pause, though very softly. 

Ronald’s jaw dropped as the other spoke, but his look of astonishment quickly blossomed into a broad smile. He bent in so that he could kiss William, not for a second hesitating because of his illness. 

“Gods, I love you, too,” Ronald breathed, then grabbing William’s hands to give them a good squeeze. “What’s the matter?” William had turned away, and a pained expression had darkened his face. 

“Did you see my handkerchief?” he asked fearfully, and Ronald sniffed, as if it were a silly question. 

“Well, yeah. I was just looking at the lace, and the red embroidery. Why?”

“That wasn’t embroidery,” William said. “I’ve been coughing up blood.”


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next couple of days, Ronald watched William lose seven pounds. He stayed home from work claiming he was feeling under the weather himself—just the typical reaper ailments such as dizziness and slight colds. Of course, they were only excuses. 

Reapers didn’t have to worry about the evils of consumption, however, unlike William. 

The tiny flecks of blood that once dotted William’s handkerchief soon blossomed into deadly little impatiens as he coughed. Along with his mysterious tuberculosis, William had found himself unable to keep any solid foods down, retching up the smallest biscuit that Ronald had tried to feed him one evening, desperate to see the man eat something. 

Grell, too, tried to feed him regularly, growing restless and anxious as he watched one of his oldest and dearest companions wilt. Both Ronald and Grell had to come to the realization that it was taking William more energy to vomit up his food than any small amount of sustenance could provide if he could ingest it. 

His fever was what had really rendered him immobile, however, so his immortal friends tended to him diligently in the plush comfort of Grell’s queen bed. His breathing had grown shallow, but at least it was consistent. Ronald watched him nearly unblinkingly for hours, making sure that his rising and falling chest would continue its steadfast rhythm. 

Still, it was a small silver lining for the raven-haired man. The odds were not on his side, and if he didn’t receive medical attention soon…

“Will,” Ronald said as his partner opened his eyes for the first time in hours. He gently rested one of his hands atop one of William’s, which was clammy and rather cold. 

“Ronald…” He gave the weakest of smiles at the boy he knew was worried sick over him. He could see the trails of dried tears streaking Ronald’s flawless pale skin and the redness in his eyes. William couldn’t hold his smile when he noted how that seemingly eternal optimism in those acid green orbs had died away. 

“How—How are you?” Ronald asked, feeling the lump forming in his throat for the umpteenth time that day. William wasn’t sure how to answer, whether he wanted to protect him with yet another lie of comfort, or if he should attempt to describe his pain. What good would it do? Ronald had no means to care for him. It would likely only serve to make the blonde feel more useless than he already did. 

“I’m—”

Ronald burst into a sob before he could even finish. “You’re gonna lie to me again!” he said, turning away so William didn’t have to see just how pathetic he looked. “I know you’re not comfortable, I know you’re in pain. Will…I can smell the death scent on you growing stronger!” For a short while, William listened to Ronald crying, and his heart ached for him to stop. He had no words of placation he knew to provide. Consolation wasn’t one of his strong suits. 

“Please…stop.” It was all he could manage. He slowly extended his right hand so that he could grasp one of Ronald’s and give it the best squeeze he could. “I cannot bear to see you cry again.”

“Again,” Ronald scoffed, shaking his head. “Fuck…I’m so selfish. You shouldn’t have to be strong for me because I can’t handle myself. It should be the other way around. I’m so bloody sorry…”

Ronald gave William’s emaciated hand a squeeze in return, though he grimaced at how bony he felt. 

“I’m joining that elite force,” he said suddenly, sternly. 

“Please don’t,” William murmured. “Stay here with me.”

Ronald knew he was still worried about his safety, though there was a very large part of himself that knew he could never forgive himself if William died while he was away performing whatever duties Cromwell would ask of him. Yet, if there was any chance that Ronald could slip away only long enough to find William some medicine, anything at all to help with his fever and cough and pain, he felt it would be more than worth it. 

“I need to, love,” Ronald said, tears still streaming over his cheekbones. “I need to get you some help. I’m not helping at all as I am, and I honestly hate myself a little for it. Let me.”

William paused for a moment before he opened his mouth to fruitlessly beg Ronald again, though the words he spoke held far more power than that. “You swore to me,” he began, then taking a moment merely to breathe, “that you would be at my side at the time of my death. You swore to reap my soul, if it is still in my possession, that is.”

Again, Ronald began to sob uncontrollably. “Just hold on a bit longer,” he struggled to say amidst his tears. “I’m gonna get you help. You’re not allowed to die yet. That’s an order, boss.”

William gave a dry puff of laughter, and he closed his eyes again. “I’m very much alive yet, Agent Knox.” In another few heartbeats, the man drifted back into sleep. 

Ronald sat with his frown engraved into his face as he watched him fade away for what was likely another few hours. He dared to reach a hand to feel his forehead, first brushing away the dark strands of hair in his way. It was still so soft. 

Ronald’s eyes grew wide at just how utterly blazing his skin felt. His fever was frighteningly high. He could only imagine the agony William was in what with all that was happening to him, so he knew it was best if he could sleep through most of it. 

The blonde only sighed as he regained power over his tear ducts. This was no natural progression of illness; that much was obvious. This was forced, almost as if something or someone wanted William to die a slow and painful death. 

The very first person to come to mind was in fact Cromwell, only because Ronald wouldn’t put it past the man to poison one of their own in such a horrid manner. No. Ronald tried to believe that even that man wouldn’t do something like that, not if he had any semblance of a heart. Even if he’d learned that William was in the mortal realm, punishing him with disease was wholly inhumane. 

Naturally, the second thing to come to mind was angel voodoo. Ronald’s heart twisted at the notion of them having control over him so intimately. Somehow, that made entire sense to Ronald, and that it was the only reasonable explanation he could render. It only further provoked the blonde to want to join the reaper military. 

 

“What’s this, Mr. Knox?” Cromwell knew full well what the paper before him was. 

“It’s my application. Please. I know I’ve been childish toward you in the past, but—”

“The past? Why, I recall such an incident only last week.”

Ronald even bowed his head a little. “I know. I realize. I apologize. I want to direct that angry energy where it belongs, sir, toward the beings that started this whole mess.” He bit his lower lip for a moment to stop it from quivering. “I want to avenge Mr. Spears.”

“Ah. That reminds me of something. My, uh, my force searched through the street you mentioned relocating him to, and they couldn’t find him at the inn you described.” Ronald wondered what he knew about his “force” by the way he couldn’t meet Ronald’s searching eyes as he mentioned them. “Do you know why this might be?”

Ronald continued searching his face for any sign of him knowing about William’s current location. If there was any time to remain strong, though, he knew it was then. It could mean William’s death if they forcibly removed him from the realm when he was in such a fragile state, and Ronald would beg to be sent away as well if they did. 

“I do not, Mr. Cromwell,” Ronald replied confidently. The man seemed satisfied by his tone, and he only nodded. 

“Very well. I hope that Spears has been able to carve a life for himself in the mortal realm. There isn’t anything I foresee us being able to do for him at this point. I’m sorry to tell you that, Knox.”

Ronald’s mouth tugged to one side for a moment. “I understand.”

“As for your application, you will need to prove your agility and strength in a course that I’ve had designed for all applicants, so as to prove that you will be able to hold your own.”

“So you’re going to accept my application, then?” Ronald asked, a speck of hope seeping into him. 

“The application, yes, after your thoughtful apology. However, know that this means you’re not yet accepted into the force. We could use your fire. It seems that much of our division’s morale has gone down.”

“Have we heard from any of the outside divisions?”

“Yes. Many have replied to notify us that they don’t seem to be experiencing the same complications with the angels, though after the situation we described, they, too, feel unsafe travelling to our area of collection to reap. We are in constant communication, though, and it seems we have the rest of the world on our side should it come to actual battle. We’re devising strategy as we speak, so we need men like you in order to thicken our army.” 

For once, Ronald was able to appreciate what Cromwell shared with him. He felt it was the truth, and not just a façade to protect Ronald’s “delicate sensibility.”   
“That’s good news to hear,” Ronald said, breathing out a puff of air. “Is that why these posters showed up all over suddenly? Rumor has it that your men are either dead or captured because no one’s seen them in days.” Ronald hoped that the man’s honest streak would hold through long enough to him to share that bit of information. He was still dying to know.

Cromwell didn’t speak for a moment. He was obviously contemplating whether or not he should, but soon he nodded at Ronald. 

“It’s not something I’m particularly comfortable speaking of,” he admitted, one hand moving to fiddle with one of his cufflinks. Ronald recognized it as being a nervous tic, the first he’d ever seen from the hard reaper. “Nor is it something I want floating about the office like these rumors you speak of.”

“I’ve no intention of telling anyone,” Ronald said, though he knew it was a small lie. “I just want to mentally prepare myself for the worst, if something’s happened to them in the field.”

“I’d suggest not preparing until you know for certain that you have been accepted into the force. Save yourself from the trouble.”

For once, Ronald knew when to stop. Though he was disappointed, he dipped his head in a respectful nod. “Alright, sir.”

“Very good, Knox. Now then, because I’ve received this formal application, you are dismissed from your typical office duties today. Instead, I’d like you to report to Training Stadium 3 in half an hour. I’ll notify those manning the facility today that you’ll be arriving. Good day.”

Ronald accepted the dismissal with grace, even going so far as to shake Cromwell’s hand before leaving his office. 

For the next four hours, Ronald endured some of the most rigorous training of his career. He found himself bruised and slightly bloody by the end of it, but he was beyond please to hear that he’d scored a passing grade during the examination. It reminded him a lot of his days at the training academy—if it were on steroids, that is. 

Ronald went to Grell’s that evening with a pep in his step, feeling that their situation could finally be on the upswing with this promising news. When he got there, he was amazed to find William seated upright on the davenport. He was wrapped tightly two layers of blankets, though he appeared alert. 

The second Ronald walked through the door, the man’s brown eyes glued to him, and Ronald smiled. 

“Will, you’re up,” he said, and his lover smiled. 

“I’ve been feeling much better since this morning,” he said in a clearer voice than Ronald had heard in two days. The blonde was smarter than to believe that tuberculosis could possibly clear itself up, however. 

“I’m so, so thrilled to see ya up,” Ronald said, rushing to him and kissing him tenderly. He could still detect the sharp odor of death ghosting about him, though it had taken a back burner as compared to before. 

“He’s managed to keep a cup of broth down,” Grell stated as he walked into the room, his pearly smile blinding. “If he can hold that for another hour, I’m making some vanilla pudding for him to try.”

“That’s great,” Ronald said, reaching up to brush a stray strand of dark hair from over William’s face. Then, he ran said hand down along the man’s cheek. “Want me to shave you again? You’re growing another beard.”

“I think tonight I can do so for myself,” William said, tilting his head to one side to nuzzle against Ronald’s kind hand. 

“My big, strong man,” Ronald laughed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “If you change your mind, just let me know.” He stooped to kiss him again, and then he headed toward the kitchen. 

“Did you give him something in that broth?” he asked quickly, needing to know the answer. “Whatever you did, keep doing it.”

“I found a small stash of basic painkillers in the very back of my cupboard. I’d entirely forgotten they were there, but I can tell you the only reason I had them was because I liked the way they made me feel, not because I needed them.” Grell flashed a smirk before turning back to his pot of pudding. “They’re probably years old.”

“Where did you get them?” 

“I reaped a doctor years back. Poor blighter died in his office of practice, and I snatched the goodies from his desk out of curiosity when I was done with him.” 

“Bless ya,” Ronald chuckled, patting Grell on the back. “I wanted to tell you that I was accepted into the elite force that Cromwell’s putting together.”

Grell dropped the spoon into the pot so that it hit the side with a clank, then turned to face Ronald with a grave expression. “Does William know?”

“No,” Ronald said, feeling guilt tighten his chest a bit. “He’s against it, and I knew I couldn’t change his mind. I just thought maybe I could sneak away and get some real medicine to help him.”

Grell shook his head fervently. “Dear. No. He needs a doctor at this point if he’s to get any better. Those pills are only dulling his senses further, and I’ve only two or three of the things left! Damn you for going behind his back, and mine as well!”

Ronald flinched at the volume of Grell’s voice, and he prayed to the gods that William didn’t overhear. “Don’t talk so loudly,” the blonde hissed. “Don’t you think there’s anything I could get for him in the mortal realm? Anything at all I could do to help?” Ronald felt his happiness waning quickly, and he wished that he could go back to only three minutes prior to that moment. 

“I’m not a doctor, Ronald. There’s no easy cure for what he has, I’m sorry to say. In fact, I’m not sure there is one at all. That’s why you need to stay here, give him your company, and be bloody cheery even when you feel like death on the inside. That’s what true love is!” He unexpectedly brought his fist down on the counter, and Ronald took a small step away. 

“Ronald,” Grell continued, scarlet brow knit tightly together, “I’ve had to come to a harsh realization in the past few evenings. That man out there—my most beloved friend—cannot last much longer in his state. He has put his soul in our hands, and I’ll be damned if I let you run away to pursue an imaginary cure while he rots here in my bed.” There was a knife-sharp seriousness to the redhead’s eyes just then, and Ronald shrunk away from it. 

The blonde was terribly frazzled by then, so he simply turned away and started back into the living area. William was gazing at him, having heard the last few bits of Grell’s impassioned outburst. 

“Don’t let him worry you,” the man said with a rasp, holding a trembling hand for Ronald to take. The young reaper gripped his thin hand tightly. “He’s grown agitated.”

“I see that,” Ronald breathed, raking a hand roughly through his golden hair. 

“You have my permission,” William said suddenly, and Ronald looked up at him in amazement; he knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“To join the force?” Ronald balked. The other only nodded at him, and Ronald squeezed his hand further as he stood up straight. “I’ll make you proud,” he said, a hopeful smile once again returning to his face. “I’ll get you medicine, and I’ll stop those bloody angels!”

“I wish you’d have told me,” William continued, and Ronald sobered a touch. “I do understand why you kept it from me, though.” He paused to give a weak cough into his handkerchief, releasing Ronald’s hand as he did so. “It’s obvious that you’re stubborn, and I won’t be able to stop you.”

“I’m really sorry,” Ronald said as he knelt before his lover. “I’ve really been feeling dreadful guilty over it since I learned I was accepted. Now that I have your blessing, I feel a bit more at peace.” He took up William’s hand again so that he could kiss the paper-thin skin delicately. “I swear to ye that I’m gonna do all I can to save your life.”

“I know you will,” William said as he closed his tired eyes. “Also, I think I may need you to shave me this evening. A wave of exhaustion has struck me just now.”

“Of course I will,” Ronald said, leaping to his feet to scurry to the bathroom for the shaving supplies. William cracked up one eye to watch him bound away, and he sighed. The days when he had such energy as a reaper seemed so distant by then, and as each labored breath turned minutes to hours for him, it seemed even further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A storm's a-brewin', dear friends... Beware.


End file.
